Are We Out of the Woods, yet?
by EllieLovesYou
Summary: Amy could never figure out why, when everything was going right for her- things had to get messed up. She couldn't hide this, she cant deny it and she cant bury it away in her chest and wait for her to eat her up. She's screwed beyond all reason.
1. Fucking Idiot

It was after the 'group hang' debacle that she first felt sick.

Reagan drove her home and the older girl had her pressed her against her truck when Amy felt her stomach stir, one minute she was in complete bliss with her girlfriend and the next she was nearly throwing up in said girl's mouth.

She gently pushed Reagan away and hunched over and let all the food that she had just eaten throw itself out of her mouth, she felt her girlfriend mumble something comforting while her hands rubbed Amy's lower back.

Once the blonde was done and was simply dry heaving she wiped her mouth and stood up straight again, Reagan had a piece of gum in between her fingers and a water bottle. Amy raised an eyebrow at the older girl and Reagan simply shrugged "Sometimes I crash in my truck when I'm really drunk and I like to be prepared" she leaned over into her truck through the open window and pulled out a bottle of aspirin "I like to be prepared for the hangover"

Amy chuckled and gratefully took the bottle of water, she swished around a gulp of water before spitting into her lawn, she popped an aspirin and then popped the gum into her mouth "Thank you" she mumbled somewhat embarrassedly, Reagan smiled softly at her

"Hey" she reached out and lifted Amy's head so she could look the girl in the eyes "You okay?"

"Yeah just.." Amy swallowed a gulp of water before continuing suddenly feeling her throat do dry "Just a little embarrassed is all" it was muttered but Reagan heard her.

Reagan smiled and pulled Amy flush against her she captured Amy's lips with her own and quickly pulled back to see Amy's dazed face "No need to be embarrassed, Shrimp girl" she pecked her lips again "I've seen throw up plenty of times"

"Nice to know" Amy dead panned, Reagan laughed and kissed Amy's nose

"Go get some sleep, shrimp. Maybe you can sleep it off" Amy nodded and kissed Reagan one last time

"Night" Amy said quickly and then turned to go inside she turned around once and sent Reagan a shy smile before throwing herself inside of her house. She then quickly ran up to her room threw the door open, ripped her bathroom door open and crashed in front of the toilet, threw the lid open and heaved into the bowl.

"The fuck, Amy?!" Lauren screeched from her place in her shower.

Amy opened her mouth to respond but she only continued to empty her stomach, she heard the familiar squeak when someone messed with the knobs on the shower. A pale arm reached to the counter and yanked a blue towel behind the curtain, Lauren opened the curtain two seconds later with the towel wrapped around her and her hair hanging down her back.

She stomped over to the door that led to her bedroom and only spared her step-sister one glance and it had some concern swirled into it but Amy quickly dismissed any thought of that when Lauren snapped at her "Next time you wanna throw up- stay the fuck out of this bathroom" she then promptly yanked the door open and went into the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Bitch" Amy mumbled as she hovered over the toilet- she then threw up again.

**X**

Amy awoke the next morning not feeling any different than she did last night. She felt fine. She shrugged her shoulders and then threw her blankets off herself and padded downstairs to see her mother and Bruce being disgustingly in love near the counter.

"Morning" she mumbled to no one in particular, she opened the cabinet and grabbed a bowl, then cereal an then she opened the fridge and grabbed the milk.

"Oh!" Farrah pushed Bruce off her and she skipped over to her daughter and she leaned down and kissed the crown of Amy's head "Mornin' baby"

Amy kept her shock of her mother's display of affection to herself and stuffed her mouth with cereal to keep any comment to herself. Lauren hopped down the stairs two seconds later still in her P.J's and Amy raiser her eyebrow- it was Sunday and Lauren never missed church.

"Mornin' princess" Bruce said happily as he kissed Lauren's cheek, Amy rolled her eyes when she realized her mom had probably only done the same thing to appease Bruce, his smile faded into a look of concern when he took in his daughter's clothing "Baby, you feelin' okay?"

"Yeah daddy, I just don't feel too good and I wouldn't want to get everyone sick at church" she said sweetly and Bruce's look of concern melded into one of pride

"Always looking out for other people" he kissed her forehead again "So good, baby" Lauren smiled and went to the stove to start her own breakfast.

Farrah looked around before clapping her hands together one time "Okay well we will be home in few hours" she leaned over and kissed Amy's head and Amy swallowed the comment that was crawling up her throat "See you two, later" and with that Farrah and Bruce left.

Amy quickly swallowed down the rest of her cereal and went to put her bowl in the sink when whatever Lauren was cooking finally hit her nose, Amy's face scrunched together and she ran to the guest bathroom to heave over the toilet.

Lauren noticed her step-sister's hasty exit and she turned the heat to low and she followed the sound of someone dry heaving, she peeked her head in and took in Amy's appearance "Is it, like, an STD or something?"

Amy's made a few more God awful sounds before she turned to look at Lauren "What are you talking about?"

Lauren looked her up and down "You don't look ill but this is the second time you've thrown up" her face twisted into one of disgust "Did you and Karma go farther than I thought after she slept with Liam? You know he probably carries diseases"

Amy managed a small smile despite her current position (literally) "No I didn't have sex with Karma"

Lauren shrugged "Maybe Liam gave you something when you two slept together" she waved it off and went back to the kitchen.

Amy's stomach flipped when Lauren mentioned her indiscretion with Liam and then threw up again.

(she's not sure it's because he unexplained illness, though)

**X**

Amy awoke the next morning feeling the same way she did before- fine. She groaned and padded into her shared bathroom and started to get ready when she went to grab her brush but her fingers brushed something else instead.

She looked down and her heart fell- it was a pregnancy test and on it was a sticky note that read, in Lauren's familiar scrawl: _You're such a fucking idiot._

(she throws up again and this time she's sure it's not because of her illness)

(pregnancy?)

(fuck)


	2. Pink line?

_**I am beyond happy people liked this- it's my new baby.**_

Amy felt her knees buckle under her weight and she landed on the floor with a loud thud, no one came running into her room or the bathroom and Amy felt like she couldn't breathe and she was pretty sure that she wasn't.

She let out a shaky cry and she slapped her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound, she curled into a ball on the tiled floor. She wrapped her arms around her knees and let out another shuddering cry, it wasn't loud but for Amy it was all that filled her ears. She tried muffling her cries by biting down on her lip but all she succeeded in doing was drawing blood from her lower lip.

Lauren walked in about twenty minutes after Amy woke up "Amy are you rea-" she cut herself off when she saw Amy curled on the floor she spared a glance to the bathroom counter and she sighed "Hold on" she left the bathroom and came back a few minutes later "I told my dad and your mom that you didn't feel good and I would be staying home to take care of you" Amy didn't say anything.

Lauren sighed and left again to make sure her door was closed and locked she then returned to Amy and tried to drag to blonde of out the bathroom. Lauren huffed "Amy, I need you to be cooperative" she didn't say anything "Amy come on" she whined. Lauren huffed again "Amy. Please"

Amy looked up shocked but didn't say anything she picked herself off the floor and dragged her feet into her room and threw herself down on the bed. She curled into a ball and held her pillow against her chest.

Lauren sat on the edge of her bed and didn't say anything for a long moment "You know" she started once she felt like the silence was drowning her "I can only assume that you're knocked up"

Amy shrugged.

Lauren stood up "You didn't take the test?" Amy shook her head "The fuck? I risked my reputation to get that damn test" Amy raised an eyebrow at Lauren "Okay fine- Lisbeth risked her reputation but regardless you need to take that test"

Amy shot up "And then what Lauren? When it comes out positive? What in _the fuck_ am I supposed to do? Have Liam _fucking_ Booker's kid? My best friend's boyfriend? Huh?" she shot question after question and some part of her really hoped Lauren would have the answers.

Lauren stood up "Look I don't know what you want to hear but yeah you're probably knocked up and yeah this is shit but you can't do anything about it till you take the damn test"

Amy deflated and nodded numbly she pushed the pillow away and rolled off her bed, she went to her bathroom and picked up the test that lay abandoned on the floor. She opened it, read what she needed to do and did what she needed to do. She placed the stick on the counter and walked out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of her bed.

Lauren sat down next to her "How long?"

"About five minutes"

"Okay"

Neither of them said anything for the next five minutes or for the rest of the day really because when Amy heard Lauren's phone go off and she picked up the stick only to see two pink lines- she felt her life crumble under her.

And Lauren could only watch as Amy realized that she was indeed going to have to deal with having Liam _fucking_ Booker's kid.

God fucking damn it.

**X**

Shane groaned and threw his head back against his locker, he had been texting Amy all day and she hadn't responded once he even sent Lauren a text but the she-devil didn't respond either.

"What's wrong with you?" Liam questioned as he came up next to Shane and started to put his combination into the lock on his locker.

Shane waved his phone "Amy's not responding so either her and Reagan broke up and she is the post break up blues or her and Reagan made up and scissored all night long" Shane scrunched his face together before waving off the image that invaded his head "Anyway she's not texting me back. So how's Karma?"

Liam rolled his eyes "Please don't mention her right now"

"Well suck it up cause here she comes" Liam turned around to see Karma coming towards him, Shane walked off gave a small nod towards her and continued to walk away.

"Hi" she said shyly

"Hey" it was hard and it left a bad taste in his mouth

"So about last night" Liam raised an eyebrow at her "I wanted to apologize. You are right I continue to put Amy first and that's not fair to you but I'm not going to put you first either. She's my best friend but you're my boyfriend and you deserve to be treated like so" Liam smiled and pulled Karma against himself, he leaned down and captured her lips with his own

"That's all I ask" he mumbles against her lips and she lets out a laugh and wraps her arms around his waist.

Karma can't remember the last time she felt _this_ happy to apologize.

**X**

Lauren was concerned.

As much as she didn't want to admit it. She was.

She's currently standing in the door of her step-sister's room and is carefully watching said girl as she sleeps, as creepy as that sounds.

When the test came back positive she had passed out and Lauren, herself, had felt like she was put in someone else's life. Her step-sister was pregnant. Her step-sister with a girlfriend was pregnant. Lauren had to visibly shake her head to get out of that cycle.

Once Amy had come to she had full on sobbed and did so all over Lauren, the petite blonde while not keen on holding her, let Amy because really this girl's life had just been destroyed.

She cried over Liam and his stupid jerk-face, she cried over Reagan and how she could feel herself falling for this girl and now she was going to lose her, and she had cried over Karma. Amy couldn't help but cry over Karma, her best friend was pregnant with her boyfriend's baby and she would probably never forgive Liam or Amy.

That destroyed Amy.

Because she knew she was going to destroy Karma. Her soul mate.

After a crying session (read: five crying sessions) she had fallen asleep and only then could Lauren show her concern for Amy. Farrah was going to lose her shit and probably send Amy to some boot camp in El Paso, Her daddy would probably support whatever Farrah wanted to do, and then there was Liam.

Lauren is sure that Amy didn't think much of him other than Karma's boyfriend but he is that baby's dad and a part of Lauren hoped he'd get hit by a very large bus but another part of her knew that he deserved to know. He needed to know and she could only hope Amy tells him before she decides to do _anything_.

Lauren sighed and hit her head against the door frame.

Amy was fucked.

**X**

A knock on the door stirred Lauren from her sleep- she looked around and saw an old episode of Scrubs playing, she turned it off and quickly hopped off the couch and went to the door.

It was only about 12:30 so Farrah and Bruce would still be at work and everybody else would be at school, she opened the door and felt her own heart drop to her stomach.

"Reagan" she squeaked out and Lauren cursed herself.

"Hey, can I come in?" Lauren nodded and moved to let the older girl come in

"What can I help you with?"

Regan dug around her pocket and pulled out her phone "Amy texted. Said that she stayed home and she needed to talk to me"

Lauren felt anger bubble in her chest "Hold on once second please" Reagan nodded and Lauren shot upstairs she burst through Amy's door to see Amy on her phone appearing to be texting someone. The smaller blonde ran across the room and snatched the phone from Amy's hand to see an open text to Karma "The fuck, Amy?!" she screeched "Who else did you text?"

"No one" Amy mumbled, Lauren sent a warning glare and Amy shrank into herself "I _was_ going to text Karma"

"God damn it, Amy!" she ran back to the door and closed it "Reagan downstairs and she now knows you need to talk to her- what in the fuck are you planning on doing?!"

Amy jumped up from her bed "I need to tell her, Lauren" she started to walk to the door but Lauren yanked her back

"Amy it's too soon"

"Lauren I don't want to lie to her. I could see myself loving her and I can feel myself falling for her-s he needs to know"

"Amy she's going to leave you" Lauren tugged her toward her "You can't do it"

"Lauren!" Amy snapped "I can't hide this! It's a little bundle of cells but it's going to be a baby and she needs to know whether I get rid of it or not. She deserves to know" Lauren huffed and let her go

"Fine but when she leaves don't come crying to me" she walked ahead of Amy and threw open the door and stormed into her own room, Amy sighed and was going to chase after her but realized Reagan was downstairs.

She sighed tried to straighten out her PJ's and wipe at her eyes but they were bloodshot, she groaned "Welp this is as good as it's going to get" she sighed and went downstairs.

Reagan's eyes lit up when she saw Amy but they were filled with worry "Hey shrimp" she walked over to Amy and kissed her softly "Shrimp, you look like hell"

Amy laughed a humorless laugh "Yeah, we need to talk"

Reagan stiffened "Are you breaking up with me? That would suck being we just made it official"

"No, no but I need to tell you something" she relaxed but Amy could tell she was still tense, the blonde sighed and led Reagan to the couch and sat down with her with their hands joined in the middle with Amy facing Reagan and vice versa.

"Okay, lay it on me shrimp"

_**Yup…I did it…don't hate me?**_


	3. Not Only No But Fuck No

**I do hope you don't mind two updates in one day**

Amy sighed and squeezed Reagan's hands "Rea you know I like you…a lot right?" Reagan frowned abut nodded "And I would never _ever _purposefully try to hurt but sometimes it can't be helped"

"Are you sure you aren't breaking up with me?"

"I need to tell you something and if you break up with me after then I completely understand but if there is anything I have learned from being a fake lesbian is secrets hurt people so I don't want to keep this from you"

"Okay?"

Amy sighed and felt tears prick her eyes and she opened her mouth to start talking but all that came out was a choked cry, Reagan felt her heart pace pick up "Amy?" the blonde tried to speak again but another cry blocked her words. Reagan let go of Amy's hands and pulled the blonde to her chest, she gently stoked her hair and quietly shushed her "Shrimp?"

Amy let out a cry and she pushed herself away from Reagan and looked her dead in the eye "I slept with Liam about a month and a half ago" Reagan's mouth hung open but she didn't say anything "And I needed to tell you because…because I'm pregnant"

Reagan looked like a gaping fish as she tried to string words together but nothing was coming except for one word she stuttered out "P-pregnant?"

Amy internally panicked "We were drunk a-and I was hurt b-because I had told K-karma that I loved her and" Amy gasped as she tried to catch her own breath through her tears and rushed words "It was a mistake and we never wanted to talk about it again. He has Karma and I have you and I am so happy but now" she stopped and took in a breath and tried to steady your spinning head "I'm pregnant"

"Jesus" Reagan breathed out, her eyes traveled to Amy's stomach before going back to her eyes "So you are having your best friend's boyfriend's baby?"

"Y-yeah"

Reagan fell against the couch and she spaced out "Jesus"

"Reagan?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking?"

"That my girlfriend is pregnant" she looked at Amy "And that she is going to be a mom"

"Your girlfriend?"

Reagan pulled Amy to her and held her against her chest, she pressed her lips to the crown of Amy's head "Yes girlfriend" Amy let out a sob of relief and she clung at Reagan's jacket, Reagan shushed her quietly and tried to process what exactly she just found out.

The task was proving difficult.

**X**

Karma hummed a song that had been stuck in head all day quietly as she walked to her next class when her phone buzzed in her purse; she fished it out of her purse and looked to see Shane calling her "Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Why?"

"Because I need to talk to you"

"Why?"

"You ask too many questions"

Karma huffed "Why, Shane?"

She could practically see his eye roll from over the phone "It's about Amy?"

"…"

"So I assume that you will meet me behind the cafeteria now, yes?"

"Fine" she spit out and with that she ended the call and even now she could see his smug smile, she stomped over to where Shane had said and waited patiently till the flamboyant boy showed up  
>"Finally"<p>

"Oh get your panties out of a twist- I needed to take care of something"

Karma rolled her eyes "Now what exactly about Amy did you want to talk about?"

"Have you talked to her?"

"That's it?"

Shane made an exasperated sound "Oh my God just tell me- have you talked to her?"

"No I don't think she wants to talk to me"

"Well I am worried about her"

"Why?" Karma questioned hurriedly and Shane passed her his phone

**To Amy: Where r u?**

**To Amy: Hello?**

**To Amy: Are u ok?**

**To Amy: Answer me**

**To Amy: Is everything ok with u and Reagan?**

**From Amy: Leave her alone and tell that bitch Karma to leave her alone too- Lauren**

Karma scrunched her face together "Lauren?"

"Yeah" he plucked his phone from Karma's hands "That's worrisome"

"So you didn't text back after that?"

"I was in too much shock to text back"

"I'm going to go check on her" Karma said as she swung her bag on her shoulder and started making her way to the front of the school, Shane quickly followed

"School isn't over yet"

"Don't care"

"Can I go?"

"You wanna walk?"

Shane stopped "Not really"

"Then stay here"

Shane huffed and looked back down at the phone before looking back up to Karma and then back to his phone "Fine" he groaned out "But for Amy"

**X**

Lauren peeked her head out of her door when she realized there was no screaming, yelling or slamming of the doors. She crept downstairs to see Amy lay out on the couch with Scrubs playing- Reagan was nowhere to be seen "Amy?"

The blonde's head snapped to her and she smiled, she moved and sat up right and patted the space next to her. Lauren nodded and came down and she took the seat next to Amy "How'd it go?"

Amy sighed "I told her and she said that we're still together and all that but she needed to go to clear her head"

Lauren held in her wince.

Amy saw the look on Lauren's face "It's fine Lauren. I have mentally prepared myself for the break up just in case it comes"

Lauren nodded "Good" she looked to the screen to see J.D and Turk singing and she laughed "So you're a Scrubs nerd?"

Amy smiled "Yeah I mean you doesn't love this show?"

Lauren smiled and gently relaxed till her knee made contact with Amy's knee, she sighed and tried to comfortable with the contact but no such luck.

"You don't have to act like I am glass you know?"

"Well considering you were a wreck not too long ago…"

"Touché"

Lauren curled up on the opposite side of the couch "So what do you plan on doing?"

"Lauren?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and enjoy Scrubs"

Lauren nodded "Okay"

And she did. They did.

Well at least till a bell broke them from their trance, Lauren pushed herself up and walked to the door and opened it expecting to see Reagan or her daddy or Farrah but instead came face to face with Karma and Shane.

She groaned and jutted a hip out "What do you want?" she spit out

"I want to see Amy" Karma said eagerly and Shane simply nodded

Lauren shot a cold look to Shane "Did you not get my text?"

"I saw that as a sign to come over"

"I said stay the fuck away not come over, Shane"

"Lauren ple-" Karma was cut off when Reagan walked up the walk way- she looked like she had been crying and she looked distressed

"Lauren?"

The blonde nodded and made space for Reagan to come in "What the fuck Lauren?"

She smiled her bitch smile "I like Reagan- I don't like nosey bitches you can't stay away" no one said anything before Lauren made an 'oh!' sound "I was talking about you just in case you didn't get that"

"Yeah we got it"

**X**

Reagan walked in and saw Amy right away, the blonde stood up letting the blanket fall and pool around her "Rea-" Amy didn't get it finish because Reagan smashed her lips upon Amy's she pulled back and left Amy breathless

"I was walking around and to be honest I was thinking of reasons to go through with this. With us. And Amy, I thought of so many but the main one that all I could think about was how much I like you and how fast and hard I'm falling for you. I really like you Amy"

Amy let a tear fall but for the first time it wasn't due to the situation she put herself in "I really like you too"

"Well that's good, I would want my girlfriend to like me a lot" Amy laughed and pressed her lips to Reagan's she pulled away a second later

"I'm sorry that staying isn't going to be easy"

Reagan shrugged "I get you and a mini you- I fail to see how I lose" Amy threw her arms around Reagan's neck and buried her face in the crook of Reagan's neck.

Amy realized that if she had Reagan and Lauren- she would _mostly_ be okay. Mostly.

**X**

"Lauren just let us in!" Shane yelled out but Lauren went unfazed

"No" was her simple reply

"Laur-" Karma begin but Lauren looked her dead into the eyes

"No"

"But La-"

"No"

"Lau-"

"No"

Karma nearly screamed out if distress "LAUREN!"

The blonde smiled sweetly "No"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF CHRIST LAUREN IF YO-" Karma was cut off when Liam walked up to the door and only Shane noticed the way Lauren's eyes grew wide

"Guys you left school early what you are trying to do?"

"Oh thank God" Karma sighed out "Liam please try and talk to her"

He turned to the small blonde "Laur-"

"Fuck no" and with that Lauren shut the door.

**Yeah…I really enjoy writing this.**


	4. Talk to Daddy

_**Yeah…I can't stop updating?**_

Lauren sighed, admittedly somewhat happily, when she heard Karma yell for her through the door "I don't know how you did it for 10 years Amy" she huffed out as she plopped down on the couch. She leaned against the arm of the couch and propped her feet on Amy's lap ,who was cuddled up with Reagan on the other side of the couch.

Amy shrugged "She's a good friend, you get used to her…tendencies" she stated carefully and Lauren snorted

"If that's want you want to call it"

A loud bang was heard on the door and Amy and Reagan's head snapped to the door "Is someone here?" Reagan asked

"No one important"

Reagan looked at Lauren "You sure?"

Lauren never removed her eyes from the TV. screen "Yup"

Both girls seemed to take her answer with ease.

**X**

Farrah and Bruce got home around 8 o'clock and walked in on all of the girl's laughing, still watching Scrubs with a bowl of popcorn in-between them. Farrah's eyes landed on Reagan and how she held Amy's hand "Who's this?" she asked politely

Amy stopped laughing and tried to come up with some sort of answer but Lauren answered first "Her girlfriend- Reagan"

Farrah wore a look very similar to the one she wore when she found out about Amy and Karma, she let out a small 'oh' and then retreated upstairs. Bruce smiled politely "Nice to meet you" Reagan nodded and Bruce quickly followed Farrah.

"Well that could've gone better" Reagan commented as she leaned back against the couch

Lauren popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth "Nope- it couldn't have"

**X**

It was 2 days later that consisted nothing other than Lauren and Amy staying home and watching Scrubs from the first season that Lauren finally decided to try and talk about the problem at hand.

"What the hell, Lauren?" Amy said when Lauren picked up the remote and paused a conversation between Elliot and J.D

"We need to talk" Amy groaned sat up and moved the bowl of popcorn from her lap to the floor "What do you need to talk about?"

"The baby"

"oh"

"Yeah" Amy stayed silent for a second "Amy we need to talk about the fact that you're pregnant"

"What about it?"

"Amy…what do you want to do?" the taller blonde shrugged "Amy you're pushing almost two months- soon you won't have a choice"

"I don't know Lauren"

"You need to talk to Liam and figure it out"

"But-"

"No buts. You need to talk to Liam" Lauren's eyes landed past Amy and she got a glint in her eye "And we'll do it today"

"What?" Lauren hopped up and ignored Amy and reached for the keys on the coffee table behind Amy

"We are going to do this today- time is of the essence"

"But-"

Lauren shot Amy a hard stare "No buts. Let's go"

"We aren't even dressed"

"Who gives a fuck? We're gonna go talk to McDouche face then leave" she opened the front door "Now let's go"

**X**

Lauren pulled up the school and Amy felt her heart pace quicken "Lauren, I can't do this" Lauren grabbed Amy's hand and that shocked Amy that she, for a second, forgot where she was.

"You can do this. You _have_ to do this. For you, for Liam, and for the baby" Lauren gestured to Amy's stomach

"B-but Karma"

"Fuck Karma. Forget her. She has nothing to do with this- this is _your_ baby. She doesn't get to have a say or even be a factor. Got it?" Amy nodded numbly "Good now go to the art room, I texted Liam to meet you there and not bring anyone or mention it to anyone" Amy nodded but didn't move "God damn it Amy go!" she shocked Amy from her motionless trance and the blonde exited the car

"You'll be here right?" She asked through the open car window

"Yes, now hurry the fuck up" Amy nodded and started walking towards the school trying to regain her breathing when she saw Shane and he saw her.

"AMY!" he yelled out and started to jog over to her

"Shit" she muttered under her breath- she quickly turned into a large group of students and hit behind a tree till she saw him throw his hands up and leave.

She sighed and quickly found her way to the art studio and saw Liam on his phone leaning against the table "Hey" she said meekly. He stuffed his phone in his pocket and stood up straight

"What did you need to talk about?"

Amy felt her stomach flip and she was sure that she stopped breathing for a second "I ummm I needed to tell you something"

"Okay...what about?"

She took a deep breath "Liam I found out that I ummm I am ummm"

"Amy just spit it out"

"I'm pregnant"

He said nothing. Amy was pretty sure he was the one who wasn't breathing anymore "Liam?"

"You're pregnant?"

Amy nodded

"How long have you known?"

"About three days" he nodded and ran his hand through his hair and leaned back against the table he felt like his world was coming to a halt

"Have you told Karma?"

Amy scoffed "Do you really think she would be talking to you if I had told her?"

He let out a deep sigh and let out a small whimper "I'm sorry, Amy"

She sighed "It takes two to tango, I suppose"

"No, I am so sorry. I was an idiot and I-I was drunk and- oh God- what are we going to do?" Amy sighed and walked closer and leaned against the table with him

"We" she let out a deep sigh "We are going to figure it out"

He looked at her "Do you want an abortion?"

"I umm not gonna to lie. I thought about it because how in the hell are we supposed to raise a baby. We were never in a relationship, we are both with different people and we barely stand the sight of each other and I thought 'hey I would be saving this kid'. But then I realized that I needed to tell you and I needed to sort myself out before I did anything"

"And?"

"And I don't want to abort it. Maybe we can give it up for adoption or, hell, maybe we can figure out how to raise it but I don't want to abort"

Liam sighed "I won't lie that makes me feel better"

Amy let out a humorless laugh "We don't have a lot to feel better about"

"Who knows?"

"Lauren and Reagan" Liam raised a eyebrow at her and Amy laughed again "Yeah I know but Lauren had been, well, she's been like my rock so far and Reagan is still my girlfriend so hey there's that"

Liam let out a deep breath "How are we going to tell Karma?"

"I don't have an answer for that"

A shrill bell rang successfully interrupting their conversation, Amy stood up and brushed off some saw dust that attached itself to her "I should go"

Liam stood up "You have a ride?"

"Yeah, Lauren is waiting outside" Liam nodded Amy nodded, she was hallway out the door when Liam called out to her

"Amy?"

She turned around "Yeah?"

"I want to be there for you" his eyes fluttered to her stomach then back to her eyes "and the baby" she nodded

"Good" she smiled and walked out the door. Liam let out a deep sigh and hunched over the door opened a second later and he stood up

"Did you for-" he cut himself off when he realized that it was Shane.

"You wanna tell me why Amy avoided me but came to you?"

**X**

Amy hopped in the passenger seat and Lauren looked up and down "So Planned Parent hood or no?"

"No"

Lauren let out a breath she didn't know she was holding "Wow, okay so I can only assume it went okay"

"It went as good as I expected"

"So he didn't accuse you of being a whore and deny the kid?"

"No"

Lauren smiled slightly "Good" she started up the car "Now let's get the fuck out of here"

_**I hope you liked it!**_


	5. No More Hiding

_**Is this a late update? Oh well…**_

"We need to get you a doctor"

"What?"

"Yeah and we should probably do one out of town so Farrah won't find out before you tell her"

"Laur-"

"Oh and I should look into baby books or something so you know what not to do" Amy stopped trying to talk and listened to the things Lauren listed off: doctors, sonograms, where the baby was to stay, where Amy would stay if she got kicked out, and custody with Liam.

"Wait- what do you mean custody?"

"Well Liam and you aren't together and won't be together for the foreseeable future so I'm sure he wants some kid of security as to when he'll see his kid"

"He'll be able to see it" Amy grumbled

Lauren groaned "Oh and we need a name so we can stop calling it, well, a it" she scrunched her face up "it sounds weird"

"I-I don't have any names"

"Well knowing you- you probably don't want a super girly name probably something unisex right?"

"Well-"

"Oh and we should really tell Farrah as soon as we can because we're gonna need to go back to school and she wants to know why we've stayed home so much. Speaking of how bad your morning sickness been?"

"Well ummm less intense but stuff still sets me off"

"We should stock up and ginger ale and crackers" Lauren listed out "oh Lord there's so much to do" she opened the car door and started walking up the driveway still listing things out loud to herself.

Amy smiled and hummed a bit "Looks like there's two daddies"

**X**

"W-what are you talking about?" Liam stuttered out

"I saw Amy leave here" Shane advanced towards Liam

Liam scoffed "Amy? Please what would she be doing here?"

"I don't know- you tell me"

Liam sputtered "She wasn't here"

"Liam" Shane in a warning tone

He sighed "Fine. Yes, Amy was here."

"Great now tell me the why"

Liam sighed "I can't"

"Can't or won't?"

"Shane please"

Shane gave Liam a pointed look "Liam Booker, what was Amy doing in here?"

Liam sighed and tried to muster up all his courage and tried to spit the words 'she's pregnant' off his tongue but all he could picture was Amy smiling at him and how they could really build a life for the life she was carrying. But she wouldn't want that if he screwed up. So he ignored the way his stomach twisted and opened his mouth "We were just talking about Karma"

"Bullshit" Shane spit out "Amy has missed two days of school and you're telling me she shows up just to talk to _you_ about Karma"

Liam shrugged "if you don't believe me then that's your deal not mine"

"Fuck Liam. Just tell me"

"We talked about Karma"

"So you aren't going to tell me?"

Liam sighed "I just did"

"Well until you pull your head out of your ass and stop being such a dick with so many fucking secrets and actually tell me what's going on, don't speak to me"

"Shane"

"No fuck this. You and Amy can have all the secrets you want but they're gonna come out Liam and it's not going to be pretty" Shane stated firmly before turning on his heel and walking out of the studio, Liam sighed and ran his hand over his face and sat down on the bench in the corner of the room.

His stomach twisted at Shane's words and all he could picture was Karma's face "Fuck" he mumbled out "You've really done it this time, Liam"

**X**

Amy woke up to Lauren roughly pushing her; she groaned and turned to look at her clock that read 7:30 "The fuck, Lauren?"

"No more hiding" Lauren stated as she started rummaging through Amy's drawers and pulling out random shirts and making faces at the one's with food on them.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've missed three days of school" she turned to face Amy and threw a pair of jeans at her and a t-shirt "No more hiding"

"But Laur-"

Lauren put her hand up silencing Amy "No more hiding" she was about to walk out when she turned to face Amy "If you can't do it I will take you home and we will come home and watch the rest of Scrubs" Amy's face lit up "But only at lunch- you need at least half a day of school" Amy's face dropped "Just get dressed lesbo" Lauren walked out and Amy groaned and threw her face into her pillow and let out another low groan.

She threw her covers off her and padded to the restroom she reached for her toothbrush and her hands brushed the test that lay carelessly on the counter, her stomach turned as she saw the positive test all over again. She quickly snatched it up and wrapped it up in toilet paper and buried it deep within the trash along with the box it came in.

She sighed and tried to get ready but felt this compulsive need to look at her still clothed stomach, she sighed and gently placed her hands on her stomach. She would only be about a month and half along so she wouldn't be showing but then again she was small. So Amy gingerly picked up her shirt and nearly passed out because low and behold her stomach was slightly poked out, she splayed her fingers across her stomach and turned to the side. She scrunched her face up as she looked at the side view, it really just looked like she ate too much and she was bloated.

"AMY!" a loud shout and sharp knock to the bathroom door knocked her from her gaze at her stomach, she dropped her shirt and glared at the door "You better be up!"

"I am!"

She nearly wanted to kill Lauren when she heard she self-satisfied 'Good' come through the door, she blew out a deep breath and picked up her tooth brush "You can do this, Amy" she said to herself "You can do this. She sighed again because she didn't believe that at all.

Eventually Amy trudged downstairs still grumpy with Lauren "Morning" she grumbled, Lauren rolled her eyes and placed a plate in front of Amy without a word.

Farrah watched their interaction and wished Bruce was there to see it (he had left early) "Mornin' baby"

Amy grumbled something unintelligible while eating a piece of bacon, Farrah turned to Lauren "So girls, both of you are goin' to school?"

Lauren nodded and placed a glass of juice in front of Amy again without addressing her "Yeah Amy is feeling a little better so she wanted to at least try to see if she can make it"

"Oh? Amy did you ever find out what was buggin' your tummy?"

Amy held the comment 'yeah it's parasite that's going to live in me for the next 8 months' to herself and instead went with something less incriminating "Actually no I didn't"

Farrah paused mid drink of her morning coffee "Really?" she hummed to herself "Maybe I should schedule a visit to the doctor"

Amy's eyes widened and she turned to face Lauren who waved her off "Its okay Farrah- I'm sure that it was just a 24 hour bug thing"

"But she stayed home for three days"

"Amy, here, was just making sure she didn't get anyone sick" Lauren smiled and placed a hand on Amy's shoulder and squeezed gently "Just being a good student is all"

"Maybe you're right" Farrah looked at the clock before jumping up "Oh my I'm gonna be late- I gotta go" she placed a kiss to Lauren and Amy's forehead before rushing to the door "See y'all later!" she called out behind her.

Amy sighed when she heard the door close "Oh God I don't think I can do this every morning"

"You'll be fine" Lauren sat down across from Amy and started to eat her own food "Besides you only got like three more months before you _have_ to tell them" she took of sip from her cup "You're gonna get big quick"

Amy groaned "Lauren?"

"Hmm?"

"What's going to happen if they kick me out?" Amy sounded scared and Lauren sighed a put down her fork

"Amy, they won't kick you out"

"But what if they do?"

"Then you'll live with Liam till Farrah would get her head out of her ass"

Amy made a face "Liam?"

"You really think that Karma is going to want you at her house, or Shane or anybody else?"

Amy sighed "Good point" she leaned back and placed her hand on her stomach "No one is going to want to help the love child of a lesbian and a man-whore"

**X**

Lauren and Amy walked through the front entrance to school and were immediately bombarded by Shane, Karma and by extension Liam "Where have you been?" Karma asked as she pulled Amy in for a tight hug and suddenly Amy felt like her very tiny invisible bump was a beach ball, she gently pushed Karma off her

"I wasn't feeling good" Shane scoffed and rolled his eyes and both Lauren and Amy shot him a questioning look while Liam sent him a disapproving look

"So Lauren wouldn't let us see you because of that?" Karma asked with her wide eyes and Amy felt a sense of guilt wash over her

"I-I act-"Lauren slapped her hand over Amy's mouth

"Actually we were just umm bonding while she recovered and I didn't want y'all to ruin it" Lauren answered with her beauty queen smile "Now if you'll excuse us" Lauren hurriedly pushed Amy away from the group leaving a very disgruntled Karma, curious Shane and a worried and guilty Liam.

Lauren turned a corner and pushed Amy into a wall but not too hard "The fuck?"

"I-I don't know, one second I was feeling fine and the next I felt like I just stabbed her"

Lauren rolled her eyes "Amy, snap the fuck out of it. You have to pull yourself together before you blow this, okay?"

Amy looked at her wide eyed "How am I supposed to look at her and lie about this? This is a hug secret, Lauren!"

"Don't lie then. Did we bond?" Amy nodded "Did we watch Scrubs?" Amy nodded "And were you sick?" Amy, once again nodded "Then you aren't lying- you're just leaving some details out, okay?"

"Okay"

Lauren nodded "Good now pull your shit together and remember all you have to do is make it to lunch okay?" Amy nodded and Lauren left the heavily breathing girl.

Amy hunched over and regained her breathing "You can do this Amy" she blew a breath out "You can do this"

She wanted to cry as she straightened herself because Amy knew.

She knew she couldn't do this.

_**Review?**_


	6. Just Like Grandpa

_**I missed school so I spent some time on this thus the longer chapter…Happy Veterans Day**_

Amy felt panicked.

She was constantly fidgeting, pulling at her shirt, and taking constant trips to the bathroom due to her 'morning sickness' not being till the afternoon. She just finished puking her breakfast out and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, she groaned and pushed herself up and flushed the toilet.

She exited and felt her heart jump to her throat to see Karma fixing her hair in the mirror "Amy?" the blonde felt like throwing up again.

"Hey Karma" she said meekly as she walked over to the sink and gargled some water to wash the taste of breakfast of her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Karma placed a gentle hand on Amy's lower back and that same sense of guilt rushed over her again, so she moved and in the process took Karma's hand of her without doing it indirectly.

"No I think that I still have that stomach bug"

"Amy you should go home- you look exhausted"

"Oh thanks Karma" Amy dead panned and Karma laughed

"You know what I mean, dork" she nudged Amy "Go home and I will visit you after school?" Amy nodded Karma's face lit up, she leaned over and kissed Amy's temple "I will see you later then" Karma smiled and left leaving Amy to try and regain control of her body while her temple burned from Karma's kiss.

Amy sighed heavily and pulled her phone from her back pocket and texted Lauren

**To Daddy Lauren: I can't wait till lunch- I feel like shit**

A minute later her phone buzzed

**From: Daddy Lauren: Morning sickness will do that to you, mama**

Amy felt her stomach turn at Lauren's use of the word 'mama' she quickly texted back

**To Daddy Lauren: I can't stay here. I will throw up on a teacher. **

Amy decided to tack something else on

**To Daddy Lauren: Either you drive me or I walk.**

Her phone buzzed again

**From Daddy Lauren: Fine. Meet me in the front after the bell rings.**

Amy smiled smugly and started to head to class when her phone buzzed again

**From Daddy Lauren: Don't push your luck, preggo the lesbo. You're staying all day tomorrow**

Amy snorted at Lauren's new nickname and started walking back to class when an arm pulled her into a closet, a hand clamped firmly on her mouth. The hand was big and let go once Amy was all the way on the closet "People know where I am!" Amy yelled with her arms wrapped around her midsection

"Amy, it's me" the person reached up and turned the light on and Amy sighed and hit his chest

"Damn it, Liam! You scared me half to death" Amy moved her arms and crossed them on her chest "Why did you pull me into this closet?"

"I wanted to talk to you"

Amy scoffed "You can't text?"

"Karma told me that she's visiting you later today"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to tell her then because I want to be there?"

Amy scoffed again "Please like I am going to tell anybody else- I still have to worry about my mom and step-dad. I can't tell Karma"

"Amy we should tell her as soon as possible"

She sighed and uncrossed her arms and hand her hand through her hair "I know" another sigh "I know. It's just I know Karma and when she finds out she's going to hate me and I-" Amy cut herself off and took a shaky breath in "I can't have her hating me and my kid, okay Liam? I can't have her hate my baby"

Liam sighed and pulled Amy to his chest, Amy froze and tried to process the fact that Liam freaking Booker was comforting her 'Weirder things that happened' Amy mused to herself and she let go. She wrapped her arms very lightly around Liam while he spoke to her "Amy she won't hate the baby okay? Karma is a lot of things but unforgiving isn't one of them, yes she'll be hurt but with time she'll move on and she will love your baby okay?" he pulled back and cupped Amy's face so she was looking in his eyes- she was trying to look anywhere but him.

"Yeah, okay" she mumbled

"Just tell me when you want to tell her and we will, okay?" Amy nodded and Liam let go of her face and pressed a kiss to his two fingers and then pressed them to Amy's stomach "Bye little one" he opened the door peeked out and looked both ways then left.

Amy was frozen to her spot.

Liam Booker (indirectly) kissed her stomach.

Because she was having their baby.

Amy sighed and flew out the door and started walking to the front entrance- not noticing a very noisy person lurking around the corner.

You could say she was too lost in her own mind.

**X**

Amy threw herself down on her couch and buried her nose in her pillow; Lauren scrunched her face at her step-sister "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No" Amy said her words muffled by the pillow

"Too late" Lauren started making her way to the kitchen, Amy rose her head

"Lauren I'm not hungry!"

Lauren turned into the kitchen "Don't care! The baby is!" Amy groaned and buried her head back into the pillow

"What baby?" a voice asked and Amy's head shot up and her heart dropped into her stomach

"Mom?" Amy fumbled as she pushed herself up from the couch and sat up "W-what are you doing here?"

"I came home early" Farrah shot her a bewildered look before calling for Lauren "Laruen!" Lauren ran out of the kitchen with a pan in hand and she nearly fell over to, in fact, see Farrah standing in the living room sending a questioning look to Amy, she turned to face Lauren "Lauren, what baby?"

Lauren opened her mouth but closed it- she didn't know what to say, Farrah turned back to Amy but said girl was simply gaping like a fish. Farrah sat down on the couch and grabbed Amy's hands and held them in her lap, she let out a deep sigh "Amy, baby, are you pregnant?"

"Mom I-" Farrah held her hand up

"Amy. Are you pregnant? It is a simple yes or no question"

Amy felt tears prick the back of her eyes "Yes" Farrah let go of her daughter's hands and sighed

"Amy…"

"Farrah she-"Farrah turned to Lauren

"Go upstairs Lauren"

"But Far-"

"I said go upstairs damn it!" Lauren flinched at her raised tone and sent an apologetic look to Amy before doing at told. She turned to Amy "How-" she cut herself off and let out a shaky breath "How could you do this?"

"Mom I-"

"I give you everything! How could you go and get pregnant!?" Farrah stood up and put her hand on her hip, Amy opened her mouth to respond but quickly shut it when she started up again "I was tolerant of you and Karma, I haven't said a damn thing about Reagan, and I haven't said anything about how you can't seem to make peace with Lauren!"

"Mom!" Farrah looked at her daughter wide eyed "Stop for just one second, stop!"

"How can I?! You're pregnant!"

"There's nothing you can do now, mom. It's done"

Farrah sighed and tried to compose herself "You need to stay somewhere else"

Amy shot up from the couch "Mom-"

"No" she sighed and ran her hand through her hair "Until I can talk to Bruce and fully be" she blew out a breath "I just need you to go"

Amy felt a tear roll down her cheek and she angrily wiped at it "Mom please"

Farrah refused to look Amy in the eye "Please get your stuff and go" Farrah grabbed her purse and stomped out the front door leaving Amy to cry on the couch.

With the slam of the front door Lauren shot downstairs and immediately took in the sight of Amy sobbing on the couch "Oh God" Lauren sighed out. She carefully walked over and sat down next to Amy "So do I need to call Liam?"

Amy let out a loud sob and Lauren felt her heart squeeze, she pulled Amy to her chest and started to stroke her hair "We'll figure something out, okay? We'll be okay" Amy turned and buried her nose in Lauren's shoulder and the smaller blonde felt her heart crack open a tiny bit and she took a deep breath to and try and compose herself.

She held on to Amy tighter and continued to shush her "L-Lauren?" Amy stuttered out

"Hmm?"

"I need to leave" she let out a whimper "S-she said I need to leave" Amy broke out into tears again and held on to Lauren's shirt. She felt like her whole life was being pulled out from under her.

Lauren felt anger fill her chest and she all of the sudden wanted to leave with her; Lauren gently pushed Amy off her "I'm going to call Liam okay?" Amy nodded and wiped at her face but it was futile effort as more tears simply took their place.

Lauren quickly fished out her phone and dialed Liam's phone number- it went to voicemail. She tried 5 more times before he picked up "What the hell, Lauren?!" he whispered yelled at her "I had to leave class because you kept calling"

"I need you to leave school"

"What? No"

"Liam- it's Amy. She" Lauren blew out a breath and tried to keep all he insults towards Farrah in her throat

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" he asked hurriedly

"The baby's fine and she's…she's okay I guess"

"What do you mean- you guess"

"Farrah found out and she kicked Amy out"

"Oh Fuck"

"She doesn't have anywhere to go"

Some rustling was heard "I'll leave right now"

"Don't get caught, we need to leave very soon"

"Okay. I'll be there soon"

"Bye" Lauren hung up and walked back to the living room to see Amy not on the couch, she walked upstairs to see Amy sitting on her bed. She wasn't crying just staring at a picture in her hand.

Lauren walked over and sat down next to her, she peeked over and saw it was a picture of a younger Farrah holding a baby that she only assumed was Amy. What struck her was how young Farrah was.

"She was 17" Amy said suddenly "Her dad nearly killed her and my grandma barely defended her but then he left and grandma suddenly was very supportive…in giving me up at least. Anyways when my mom was 7 months pregnant, the guy who knocked her up left Texas and then grandma had even more ammunition to just give me up. She said my mom was going to give in but the she went into labor at 7 months" Amy sighed

"Grandma said that her labor was complicated and she started bleeding and the cord was wrapped around my neck and everything that could've gone wrong- went wrong. My mom was so scared that I was going to die and she just…she was scared or so my grandma tells me. She had a C-section voila I was born and I was okay. I wasn't healthy; I was small, and sickly but was okay. My mom was fine and she practically screamed and cried until she saw me but she wasn't allowed to hold me. And she didn't until I was already a week old and I was a little bigger but she did and she demanded that my grandma take a picture" she handed the picture to Lauren who took it gently and studied every detail

"Grandma said it was right then and there that my mom knew I belonged with her. Knew that I was hers" Amy sighed heavily and tried to keep her tears inside "My mom knew I belonged with her and I think she forgot" Lauren looked up at Amy and noticed that silent tears were falling "L-Lauren I think she forgot"

Lauren pulled Amy to her chest, mindful of the picture, and buried her own nose in Amy's hair "I know we don't get along" Amy cried out "But I love her. She's my mom and know she doesn't want to be my mom anymore" Amy cried and Lauren clung to Amy as Amy did the same.

"Amy, she loves you okay? She's just confused" Amy wasn't able to respond because a pounding on the door was heard "It's probably Liam- I'll be back" Amy wordlessly nodded and took the picture back from Lauren and stayed in her spot.

Lauren quickly made her way downstairs and yanked the front door open and Liam quickly pushed passed her "Where is she?"

"Farrah or Amy?" Lauren asked with a raised eyebrow

"Both"

"Farrah left and Amy's upstairs" Liam nodded and started going upstairs when Lauren called his name out, he stopped and turned around

"What?"

"Just" she casted her gaze downward before looking back up to her "Be careful with her" he nodded and continued on his way upstairs and Lauren plopped herself down on the couch. She pulled her phone out and dialed someone she knew needed to be here.

**X**

Liam entered to see Amy firmly rooted to her bed holding a picture tightly in her hand; he walked over and crouched in front of her "Amy?"

She didn't raise her eyes to meet his "hmm?"

"We got to get you packed"

"Okay" her voice was soft and weak and Liam felt his stomach twist knowing he caused this, he opened his mouth to say sorry but Amy stopped him "Liam, shut up and pack" he smiled a tight lipped smile and proceeded to throw anything he put his hands on into a duffel bag,

Nearly 10 minutes later and a few bags later all of Amy's clothes were gone and in the trunk of Liam's car, but she was still on her bed. Lauren walked upstairs and sat down next to Amy "I called Reagan"

"Thanks" Amy mumbled

"I told her to meet us at Liam's"

"Okay"

A few beats of silence passed "Amy?"

"Hmm?"

"We got to go"

The blonde sighed and stood up she looked around and noticed a few personal items still lay in her room; she walked over to her nightstand and grabbed the picture of her and Karma and tucked it under her arm. She turned to face Lauren "I'm ready"

"That's it?" she gestured to the picture under her arm, Amy nodded and Lauren did the same before walking out of the room. She had one foot out of the her bedroom door when she turned around quickly, she ran to her restroom dug something out of the trash and laid two things on her bed.

She proceeded to walk out and not look back.

**X**

Reagan's truck was waiting in the driveway when they got there and as soon as the car came to a halt Amy threw the door open and ran into Reagan's awaiting arms. She didn't cry but she clung to the older girl like she was her lifeline. "Oh Amy" Reagan sighed into her hair "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Amy hugged her tighter before she pulled back and kissed Reagan softly "Now let's go see where I will be living"

**X**

Farrah pulled into the driveway at 8 o'clock.

The woman's face was worn and sticky with dried tears. She ran a hand through her hair and made her way to the front door. She stayed there for a second before opening the door.

She was over taken with the silence that invaded her, it was deafening. She quietly stepped into the house and the clack of her heels echoed in the house, she winced and kicked her shoes off. She sat on the couch and let out a loud breath that sounded too much like a sob.

A knock on the door broke her from her inner turmoil and she ran a hand over her face before padding to the door and pulling it open to see a cheery Karma

"Oh! Hi Mrs. Cooper- I know I'm late but I told Amy I would visit her an-"Farrah but her off

"Amy doesn't live here anymore" With that she shut the door in Karma's face, she turned around and tried to comprehend what she just said. Her daughter doesn't live with her anymore.

Farrah let out a whimper and decided it was time for bed, Bruce wouldn't be home for another hour or so she had time to cry herself to sleep.

She trudged upstairs and was about to enter her room when the open door to Amy's room caught her eye, she quietly walked over and pushed the door open a little farther.

She felt her heart break at the sight of her daughter's room being stripped of what made it Amy's, she walked over to the bed and felt her pulse quicken as she saw what Amy left her.

On her bed lay a positive pregnancy test and the photo that she had adored all her life (both Amy and Farrah) she clutched the picture to her chest and noticed that black ink on the other side she flipped it

_Guess you aren't too different from grandpa_

**X**

Karma stood outside knocking on the door, calling Amy, anything to get in contact with her best friend but no one was responding.

She got into her car and buried her head in her hands "What the hell is going on?"

_**Yeah this chapter was kinda everywhere**_


	7. Weird Family

Amy woke up to a constant buzzing that sounded too loud for so early in the morning, she blindly reached out and grabbed her phone that was perched on the nightstand next to the bed that Liam had given her. She pressed a button and let her screen illuminate the time read: 3:30, she groaned at the time and saw she had a ton of unread messages and missed calls from Karma, Just Karma. She wasn't going to lie that her heart didn't hurt that her mom hadn't even tried to call or text her.

She opened a few messages and they all basically had the same underlying theme: Where the hell are you?

Amy groaned again and the hand that laid on her wait tightened, she smiled despite the situation she found herself in.

Reagan had fallen asleep in Amy's new room and was spooning the younger girl, Lauren fell asleep on the loveseat in the corner and Liam had retired to his room.

Reagan leaned over and pressed a kiss to the shell of Amy's ear "Why are you awake?"

Amy rubbed at her eyes "My phone" she grumbled "Damn thing wouldn't shut the fuck up"

Reagan rested her chin on Amy's shoulder "Who's texting?"

Amy tapped on her phone a few times "Karma. Apparently she found out about my living situation"

Lauren moved around on the love seat "Go the fuck to sleep" she grumbled and threw a pillow that wacked Amy on the head

Amy grumbled but didn't say anything and waited for Lauren to fall back asleep, Reagan laughed slightly and went back to reading over Amy's shoulder "Is she still awake?"

"Don't underestimate Karma. She will stay up all night till she gets her answers or till she crashes. Whatever comes first."

Reagan groaned and snatched Amy's phone from her hands, she turned it off and put it on the nightstand on her side of the bed "Hey!" Amy protested

"No" Reagan turned back to Amy and kissed the girl's pout "We need sleep" She pulled Amy to her chest and the blonde threw her leg over Regan's waist. Reagan kissed Amy's forehead "Now sleep, shrimp"

"Night, Rea"

Reagan smiled at their tender moment but it was promptly ruined by Lauren

"Oh my God, you fuckers better not do it"

**X**

Amy groggily wiped at her eyes and smiled to see Reagan curled up next to her hugging her arm, Lauren had moved in the middle of the night and slept on Amy's other side- she currently had her head on Amy's stomach. Amy moved slightly and Lauren groaned "Ugh- what time is it?"

Amy turned her head to the side and locked at the clock that sat on the nightstand "7"

Lauren pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes "Fuck I need to go"

"You're going to school?"

"Yup and so are you"

"Wait, what?" Amy sat up causing Reagan to stir

"What did I say the yesterday?"

"'No more hiding' but that was before I got kicked out of my own home"

Lauren waved her off "You can't miss so much school" she hopped off the bed "You get dressed and I will be back in an hour to pick you up"

"Lauren" Amy began to protest but Lauren stuck her hand up

"Nope" she sent Amy a pointed look "You're going" she was halfway out when she snapped her fingers "I forgot you have an appointment today"

"What?"

"I set up an appointment with an OB-GYN in Dallas- it's a 5 so you can go to school"

"Laur-"

"See you in an hour!" and with that Lauren left the Booker residence. Amy groaned and buried her head into her hands but was yanked back down by Reagan, Amy let out a giggle when Regan cuddled her face into Amy's neck.

"I got to get dressed"

Reagan groaned "Nooo" she whined

"Sorry but I got to go to school"

Reagan pouted and pulled back from Amy's neck "Do you really have to?"

"Yes and then I have an appointment in Dallas so I probably won't be here for a while"

"Oh" Reagan looked anywhere but Amy's eyes "Who's going?"

Amy shrugged "I don't know, probably Lauren and Liam"

"oh"

"Do you wanna come?"

Reagan sighed "I don't know" she looked up at Amy "Is that too weird?"

Amy scoffed "My step-sister and a guy I barely speak to is coming I think it would be more than okay if my girlfriend went" she kissed Reagan's nose "I'm just worried you'll be uncomfortable"

Reagan broke their gaze and laid her head on Amy's chest " It's just…it's a big moment to see your baby for the first time" she sighed "I don't want to intrude"

Amy sighed and grabbed Reagan's face and made her look up "You're important to me. I _want_ you there"

"Really?"

"Yeah" she kissed her temple "I really do"

"Good" Amy smiled and kissed the crown of Reagan's head when the older girl laid her head on her chest, Amy's once again perfect moment was ruined. By Lauren. Again.

Reagan's phone blared and she quickly reached out for the phone and saw an number calling her, she answered "Hello?"

"She better be up and getting dressed"

Reagan sighed "yes she is up, Lauren"

"Good" the dial tone was the next thing Reagan heard, she laughed and put her phone down. She looked to Amy with a confused look

"What?"

"I-I don't know how she got my number" Amy laughed

"Lauren has her ways"

**X**

"I want you to know how much I hate you right now" Amy mumbled as she pulled up the front entrance to the school

"Oh shush- you'll be fine"

Amy staggered out of the car and was immediately tackled by Karma, she had her arms wrapped around her waist and squeezed Amy tightly "Ohmygod" Karma breathed out "Do you not know how to text back?"

Amy was about to answer but Lauren yanked Karma off her "Is the tackle and squeeze necessary, Carmen?"

Karma narrowed her eyes at Lauren "I can hug my best friend if I want to"

"Not so fucking aggressively" Lauren growled out and before Karma could reply Amy injected herself in the middle of them facing Lauren

"I'm going to go talk to Karma, kay?" Amy gave her a pointed look and Lauren groaned

"Whatever" she brushed past Karma and went into the school, leaving Amy to deal with Karma

Karma's face twisted "Who pissed in her cheerio's?"

Amy sighed "She's just…Lauren" Amy shook her head and looked at Karma "So you probably want to talk huh?"

"Yeah" Karma wrapped a hand around her arm and pulled her till they were in the auditorium that no one ever used; she sat them down at the lowest bleacher "So you wanna tell me why you don't live with your mom anymore?"

Amy sighed and wrung her hands together "Something happened"

Karma reached over and grabbed Amy's hand to stop her fidgeting "What happened?"

Amy had two choices in that moment: lie or tell her the truth. She could completely come clean to Karma, tell her about her and Liam, tell her about the baby. Just come clean.

But Amy knew that that was the hardest thing to do.

So she went with what she knew she needed to do for now.

"We got into a fight"

Karma wore a face of confusion "About what? I mean what was so big that she kicked you out?"

Amy shrugged "I guess she just was holding so much in- it didn't take much to set her off" Amy felt Karma squeeze her hand and she looked up, Karma looked like a mix of pissed and sad. She pulled Amy to her chest and kissed her head

"I'm so sorry Amy" Karma mumbled into her hair "Where are you staying right now?"

'Ahh the gold question' Amy mused to herself, she pulled herself from her inner ranting's and tried to come up with a plausible explanation "I ummm" she thought a minute before her mind came up with something "I'm staying with Reagan"

Karma pulled back "Reagan?" Amy nodded "Reagan, the girlfriend whom you barely know, Reagan?"

Amy had to stop herself from rolling her eyes "Yes Karma, that Reagan"

Karma huffed a bit and she looked hurt "Amy why didn't you call me?"

Amy sighed and started to wring her hands together again, Karma once again reached over and grabbed her hands "I just-" Amy felt her palms begin to sweat and her heart pace picked up, Amy felt her resolve cracking "Karma I-" the door bursting open took both of their attention, the girls stood up

"Shane?"

"Hello lovelies" he faced Karma "May I borrow Amy for a quick second?"

"Well we were tal-"

Shane clapped his hands together "Great" he reached out and grabbed Amy's wrist "Let's go. You're in trouble"

Amy stumbled a bit as Shane pulled "Sorry! We'll talk later!" she called out to Karma.

Karma sighed and sat down "fucking Shane" she mumbled under her breath.

**X**

Shane dragged her all the way to the art room and Amy felt nervous all over again, she tried to pull her wrist free but Shane is apparently a lot stronger than he looks. He shoved her into the room and closed the door behind him; she turned to scan the room and saw a very confused Liam look up from whatever he was working on "Shane? Amy?"

"Good afternoon, Liam" Shane greeted curtly, she sat Amy down near Liam while he stood over them both "We need to talk"

"About what?" Amy snapped out, she shifted uncomfortably

Shane wagged a finger in between the two of them "This" she sighed and brought his hands together "Whatever you two are doing needs to stop"

Liam stood up "Shane I already told you- we were talking about Karma"

Shane dug his phone out of his pocket "Bullshit" he tapped on his phone a few times before shoving it in Liam's face, Liam sat down Shane then gave his phone to Amy.

Amy sighed took it and looked it was a picture of Liam leaving the closet he had pulled her into, the next picture was Amy leaving the same damn closet. She blew out a breath and gave him his phone back Liam placed a hand on her back and she tried to not flinch at contact.

"So what's going on?"

"Shane…" Liam started

"No" he pointed his finger at Liam "I want Amy to tell me" he changed his stare to Amy "So what's going on? Hmm?"

"I-" she sighed "Shane it's complicated"

"Are you two sleeping together?"

"What?! No!" Amy shot up from her seat "I got to go" Shane pulled her back and forced her down

"What in the hell is going on?"

"Shane!" Liam stood up and Amy took advantage of Liam's distraction and shot a text to Lauren "It's none of your business"

"You are my closest friends!" Shane shouted back "I like to be informed on what bullshit you two got yourselves into" he looked to Amy "Are you cheating on Reagan?"

"No!"

"Are you sleeping with Liam?"

Amy shook her head and felt tears build up behind her eyes "No!"

" Hurting Karma? Making another huge fucking mistake Amy?!"

Amy shot up from her seat "Fuck you" she spit out "I'm pregnant"

Shane didn't get another word in before Lauren pushed him and caused him to fall, she turned and grabbed Amy's hand "Let's go" she looked at Liam "Her appointment is officially moved up- let's go" Liam quickly followed as Lauren pulled Amy from the art room.

Shane picked himself up and tried to process what Amy just told him "oh fuck"

**X**

Reagan was cleaning her catering clothes when she got Lauren's call.

Shane caused Amy to blurt out what they were trying to hide, she moved Amy's appointment up, Amy won't stop crying, and if she wanted to come she better be ready.

She was ready in 2 minutes.

Lauren's care pulled up with Liam driving, she peeked in the back to see Lauren gently rocking Amy and shushing her. Reagan pulled the back door open and Lauren moved to the front, Reagan slipped in and held Amy "Hey shrimp" she whispered "You okay?"

"I'm so stupid" she cried out "How can someone be so stupid?"

"Hey, hey you aren't stupid" she cupped Amy's face "Shane's the stupid one okay?" Amy nodded through her tears and moved and laid her head on Reagan's chest.

Amy was asleep within seconds.

Reagan sighed and held Amy close and hummed under her breath 'What happened?" she asked Liam

He sighed "I don't know. He pulled Amy into the art studio and started talking about how he saw us leave together and he asked Amy if we were sleeping together" Lauren snorted "and he asked her if she was cheating on you"

Reagan felt anger swell in her chest "fuck him" she mumbled as she buried her nose into Amy's hair

A beat of silence passed before Lauren looked in the review mirror to look at Reagan and Amy "You know" she started "you're really good for her and she really likes you"

Reagan smiled "I know. I really like her too"

"Good. So you better not fucking hurt her"

"I won't" Reagan still smiled, she knew that Lauren was just being protective of Amy

"You realize if you do I have no problem beating your ass"

"I do"

Lauren hummed a bit "Good"

The ride in total was about 3 hours long and Amy slept all of it.

So waking her up wasn't fun.

She grumbled at all of them and refused to wake up so Liam threw her over his shoulder with Reagan and Lauren walking closely behind. They entered the clinic and received quite a few stares some judgmental, some confused, and some looking like they were completely and totally trying to figure out if they kidnapped Amy.

Lauren walked up to the receptionist and let her know that she had an appointment while Reagan guided Liam around the waiting room to make sure Amy didn't hit anyone. Once Liam sat down, Regan sat next to him and Liam passed Amy to Reagan to held the top part of her while her feet rested in Liam's lap. Lauren walked over to them and snorted, Liam looked up at her "What?"

"Nothing just that you guys already make a weird family might as well add a baby right?"

Reagan rolled her eyes "You're part of this family too Lauren"

"Yeah but I'm the normal part" she plopped down in the chair by Liam and pulled out Amy's phone

"When did you get Amy's phone?"

"When we put her in the car" she sighed and tapped the phone a few times "Wanted to make sure she didn't text you-know-who" Reagan nodded

"So did she text?"

"Yeah a few times, asking where she is, if she knew where Liam is, why Shane is so pissy"

"Are you going to respond?"

"Nope" Lauren slid the phone into her back pocket "I'll deal with it later"

"Amy Raudenfeld?" a nurse asked and they all shot up and followed the nurse to the back, Liam laid Amy on the exam table "The doctor will be with you in a moment" she said hesitantly as soon as she walked out Lauren shook Amy

"Bitch, wake up. People think we kidnapped you"

Amy grumbled "You did" she stretched out and looked around "Where are we?"

"You're appointment, dumbass" Lauren said somewhat affectionately.

Amy nodded "oh" a second later the doctor walked in. He was an older man, a bigger man, his hair was gray and his face worn and wrinkled. He seemed like your typical grandpa figure.

"Okay so who's mama?" Amy raised her hand "Alright and I assume your daddy?" he pointed his pen at Liam who nodded "Alright and you two?"

"That's the baby's aunt" Amy pointed at Lauren "And she is my girlfriend and the baby's other aunt?" Reagan nodded 'Yeah"

He nodded "Alright" he wrote something down "How far along are you?"

Amy looked at Liam "I think about 6 or 7 weeks" Liam nodded

"Alright then let's have you lay back and bring your shirt up to right below your breasts" Amy nodded and hesitantly laid back and pulled her shirt up- almost everybody had seen her stomach at some point. "Looks like Mama already has a little bump" he got out a tube "This is going to be cold" Amy nodded and nearly jumped when he squirted it on her stomach, he took out a wand of sorts and pressed down on her belly and then an image flooded the screen "And there is baby"

Amy felt her heart rate slow down and for the first time she felt calm like her whole world slowed down, she felt someone grab her hand but she didn't look she was so wrapped up in the screen. It was not baby shaped, in fact it looked like a big jellybean but it was _her_ baby.

"Amy?" Amy looked startled and she looked to see everybody staring at her questioningly

"What?"

"Do you want to hear the heartbeat?" the doctor repeated his question

"umm yeah I do" he nodded and a few seconds later a strong heartbeat filled the room

"Little one is strong" the doctor commented "The baby is in good shape and I would say your about 7 weeks along"

Amy nodded without really hearing because all she heard was her baby's heartbeat she was in complete astonishment. She vaguely feels Reagan squeeze her hand or Liam kind of jumping excitedly from one foot to the other or even Lauren trying to hold her gasp in when she first heard and saw the baby.

She doesn't really remember, it was all a blur and then the next thing she knew the doctor left and so did Reagan and Lauren leaving Amy alone with Liam. She wiped the goo off her stomach, pulled her shirt down and sat up "So.."

Liam blew out a breath "So.."

Amy turned to Liam "I want to keep it"

Liam sighed "Oh thank god" he breathed out "I didn't know what you were thinking"

Amy smiled "That's our baby" she shifted and tried to get used to saying that "Along with Lauren and Reagan- this baby completes out weird, messed up family"

"Yeah it kinda does"

_**So that was kinda long?**_

_**I need a review on a few things: Boy or girl...message me, comment, whatever I just need feedback on that. Should Karma be told or find out? I'm down to write either.**_


	8. What the fuck is going on?

**A little smaller update..sorry**

The drive back to Austin was somewhat peaceful, Amy laid in the back with Reagan and both girls were studying the picture of the baby still inside Amy carefully, Liam was driving trying to pay attention to the road and Lauren was in the passenger seat looking at another copy of the sonogram.

"It looks like a jellybean" Lauren said out loud

"Right?! That's what I said" Amy said from her seat

"I think it looks more like a blob than anything" Reagan says, she looks up and kisses Amy's pout "A cute blob"

Amy sighed "What do you think Liam?"

"What?"

"The baby- what does it look like?"

"A bean"

"Close enough" Amy leans back into her seat and continues to study the grainy image "What should we name it?"

Everyone stops for a second. They were going to name another human being- they had to be careful about what they were going to say and do.

"Grace?" Liam asks gently

"No" Lauren says and turns to face Liam "Its Amy's middle name"

Reagan turns to here "Grace huh?"

Amy groans "Thank you Lauren" her voice dripping with sarcasm

"You're welcome"

"What about Damien?" Reagan suggests

Amy shakes her head "Reminds me of The Omen" she shudders a bit "Damn movie gave me nightmares for a week"

"What about…" Lauren trails off trying to get an idea "Elliot?"

Amy opened her mouth to reply but Reagan beat her too it "You two need to stop watching Scrubs"

"What about Kate?" Liam suggests

Amy scrunches her face up "Lauren's middle name"

"Damn it, Amy!"

The taller blonde smirked "Now we both have outed each other's middle name"

Lauren sighed and crossed her arms over her chest "Let's be clear here- my middle name is Katherine not Kate"

"Lauren Katherine Cooper?"

"Shut up, Reagan" Lauren grumbled, Amy laughs at Reagan's pout

"What about Lydia?"

"No" Amy responds

"Why?"

"Just no"

Lauren sighs "Taylor?"

"Swift?" Reagan rolls her eyes

"You're being difficult Amy"

"It's my child's name- it has to live with it for the rest of its life. It should be good and have meaning"

"John?"

Amy shrugs.

"Jude?"

"Eh"

"Caroline?"

"Slept with someone named Caroline" Liam says "I'd rather not name my child after someone I screwed"

"Then you've just limited our options haven't you?" Lauren remarks "What about Sophia?"

"It's okay"

"Noah?"

Amy sighs "Maybe we should find out the sex first then decide" Lauren sighs and leans back

"Fine" she grumbles

"Can I suggest one more name?" Liam asks meekly

Amy sighed and leaned back into her seat "Go for it"

"Stella"

No one said anything. Amy slowly say up and repeated the name "Stella" she rolled it around in her mouth trying to see how it felt "I-I like it"

"Oh thank God" Reagan breathed out

Amy leans back into her seat 'Now we need a boy name"

Lauren throws her head back "Oh fuck"

**X**

Karma walked around campus aimlessly trying to find Liam or Amy but neither were to be found she groaned and headed to the art studio deciding she would just wait there. She pushed the door open to see Shane sitting on the floor with his head in between his knees "Shane?"

His head shot up "Karma?"

"Have you seen Amy or Liam?" he shifts uncomfortably under her questioning stare

"No" he mumbles "Haven't see them all day"

"Shane you took Amy from me" she reminded him

"Oh right" he sighs "She umm left again with Lauren"

"So you haven't see Liam either?"

He shakes his head "No something about an appointment" he grumbled out bitterly

"Shane, are you okay?" he stands up and wipes his pants and brushes past her

"Go ask your boy toy and best friend"

Karma sighs at Shane's dramatics "Shane…" she turns around but he's already gone, she sits down on the work bench and sees that Shane left his phone on the floor. She carefully picks it up and of course Karma being Karma thinks that maybe Amy will respond to Shane, so she unlocks his phone only to come face to face with a picture of Liam leaving a closet 'The fuck?" she muttered under her breath, she slides the picture to the right and sees a picture of Amy leaving the same closet.

"What the fuck?"

The door opens and Shane walks in "Karma I left my pho-" the words die in his throat when he see Karma holding his phone, she faces him and he damn near pisses his pants with the look she's wearing

"Shane" she takes a deep breath "What the fuck is going on?" she spit out

And then for once on his life, Shane, doesn't have come comeback or retort to give her.

He has no idea what to tell her.

**X**

Later that night it was just Liam and Amy due to the conflicting schedules of everyone, Reagan had this anniversary party to cater, and Lauren had to go home and sort through the wreckage that the Cooper household had become after Amy was so swiftly kicked out.

Amy was laid out on the couch with a bowl of assorted candy's laid on her stomach while Liam rested on the loveseat right next to the couch, he would reach over occasionally and grab a candy and then continue watching what Amy had put on (a documentary about babies being murdered due to their sex and how it affected the country)

Liam raised an eyebrow as the movie went on "So why this?"

Amy shrugs "I only watch Scrubs with Lauren and this looked interesting" he simply nodded and reached into the bowl again, she sat up and put the bowl in the space she created in between them. She looked around and her eyebrows furrowed together "Liam?"

He didn't take his eyes off the screen "Hmm?"

"Where is the rest of the Booker clan?"

He shrugs "I don't know. Probably Italy or something" he spares Amy a glance "They had some serious damage control to do and my sis-" he sighed "mom was real broken up about her broken engagement so they took her to Europe"

"When will they be back?"

"How far along are you?"

"About 2 months"

"Then you'll be about 6 months when they get back"

Amy winced "No hiding that"

Liam shook his head "Nope" he broke he stare with the screen and looked at Amy "When are we going to tell Karma?"

Amy's posture deflates and she breaths out a deep breath " I don't know. Never seems like a good time"

"You won't be able to hide your bump forever Amy"

The blonde sighs and leans into the couch letting herself sink backwards, she grabs the bowl and places it on her lap "Can we finish this before we talk?" she looks at him "Can't do death _and_ talk about Karma. Too much in one sitting"

"Yeah" he leans back himself and goes to staring back at the screen "That sounds good"

**X**

Lauren cautiously walks through the door and quietly slinks in hoping not to be noticed but Farrah and Bruce are in the living room arguing and both see Lauren right away.

Farrah immediately goes to her and grabs her by the shoulders "Is she okay? Where is she?" she asks and Lauren can smell the alcohol that weighed heavy on her breath. Bruce walks over and grabs Farrah

"Get off the poor girl before you scare this one off too" he spits out and Farrah flinches at his words, he pries Farrah off her and leads Lauren to the couch. He speaks to her with a soft tone "Baby, is Amy okay?"

Lauren glares at Farrah before turning to look at her dad "Yes, daddy. She's safe and sound and is probably in better hands where she is"

"You sure, darlin?"

Lauren nods "yes daddy at least the people she's staying with wont kick her out" she sends a pointed glare to Farrah "She's with people who care about her"

"I care about my daughter!" Farrah yells, Bruce shoots up and grabs Farrah's arm and leads her upstairs

"You had too much to drink, let's go to bed" Farrah struggles but Bruce is stronger and takes her to her room, Lauren lets out a breath.

The Cooper household was in shambles.

Farrah drank. A lot. She wanted to forget for a minute what she had done to her daughter. Bruce had come home to find Farrah crying and his wife confessed what she had done- he was pissed. He had yelled for kicking her out saying 'you did the same damn thing!' or 'what if she's hurt?!' and then after yelling at Farrah he searched the streets for about 2 hours before coming home and telling Farrah 'you better pray she's safe'.

Then there was Lauren.

She was fine die to the fact she knew where Amy was, she still was very involved in Amy's life and she saw the girl everyday but Lauren refused to talk to Farrah. After Amy had told her about Farrah's pregnancy with her and how she was so young, all Lauren saw in Farrah was a hypocrite who didn't love her daughter.

Lauren had too much experience with mothers not having enough love for their babies.

She didn't need it from Farrah too.

But sometimes Lauren is grateful for the way Farrah was falling apart, it meant she was feeling, it meant she really did care for Amy, it meant she regretted her choice.

Lauren just hoped that Farrah would fix things before Amy would be too far gone from her.

**X**

"Shane I am only going to ask you one more time- what the fuck is going on?!" Karma growled out as she stood in front of the door blocking Shane

"I shouldn't be the one to tell you anything"

"Shane" she advanced towards him "I need to know why I haven't seen my best friend lately, why my boyfriend has been so secretive lately, why all of the sudden Lauren is Amy's friend and protector. I deserve to know"

"Not when you caused this whole mess"

"What are you talking about?"

Shane saw her posture go from attack to defend and he took the advantage he saw, he ran around her and yanked the door open and ran like his ass was on fire from the art room. Karma gaped after his fleeting figure and she felt anger and hurt build up in her. She wanted answers.

She ran to the car she was using (her mom's) and pulled the door open, she threw her stuff in and started to make her way to Amy's before groaning and turning to go to Liam's. He would crack under the pressure of keeping something from her, she pulled into the driveway and quickly found the front door

"Liam!" she banged on the door, there was a clatter from the other side and Karma hit the door again "Liam!"

He pulled the door open and he looked flushed "Karma?"

She pushed her way inside to see candy lying on the ground with a bowl by it and the most shocking thing of all- Amy staring at her wide eyed "Amy?"

Amy opened her mouth to say something but the words died in her throat, at this point what could she say?

Karma whipped around to face Liam and said the only thing she had seemed to say at all the past few days "What the fuck is going on?"

**Yeah…**


	9. Nothing Stays Hidden

_**I hope you like it!**_

Liam felt his throat tighten, what in the hell was he supposed to say to her, his eyes found Amy's quickly and the blonde looked lost in her own head. He opened his mouth but nothing came out, Karma shot him a glare and whipped around to Amy. She didn't say anything but it was pretty obvious what she wanted to know.

Amy racked her head for a second before she realized she wasn't backed into a corner, she could lie. Her stomach churned as she considered the possibility. Could she lie to Karma, again? Could she put her best friend through that when she would eventually find out the truth?

Amy didn't know.

Her eyes locked with Liam and she quickly realized he was leaving this to her- she both wanted to strangle him and hug him. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth "Karma…"

Amy knew she had a choice to make after that word was spoken.

But not even she knew what she was going to say.

**X**

Lauren shot up from her bed to see Farrah creeping into her room; the woman looked sober and thus looked like a bigger mess than she should've. "Farrah?"

She sighed deeply and sat down on the edge of Lauren's bed, she didn't speak for a second "She's really okay?"

"Yeah"

"Good" Farrah let out a small whimper "Lauren, I miss her" she let out a tiny cry "I-I kicked my baby out and she's" her voice cracked and Lauren resisted her urge to comfort the woman "She's never going to forgive me" Farrah's voice was small and broken and it pained Lauren but it also reminded her of Amy's voice the day Farrah told her to leave. Then she was mad again. Then she was conflicted.

Farrah looked picked her head up at Lauren "She's my miracle baby Lauren. My doctor told me I couldn't have kids after an accident I had when I was younger but then I had Amy and she was just" Farrah le tout a broken breath "She's just perfect and I just threw her out. Lauren?"

"Hmm?"

"Please tell her I want her home, we can handle it together. Please just tell her"

Lauren nodded "Farrah? You realize she might not _want_ to come home right?" Farrah sighed

"I know but" she paused "I just want her to know she has this home"

Lauren nodded and was about to lay back down when Farrah shook her leg, she looked at Farrah "Please go check on her"

"what?"

"I just" she blew out a breath "I worry"

Lauren looked at her clock, it was only 9 she's sure that Amy was still awake. Lauren sighed and threw her blankets off herself "Fine" she grumbled "But I probably won't come home so tell daddy" Farrah nodded and placed a kiss to Lauren's forehead

"Thank you Lauren"

Lauren nodded and pretended to not notice the picture that Farrah was clutching in her hand.

**X**

Lauren groggily wiped her eyes to wake herself up she yawned and started up her car, she looked in her rearview to see Farrah looking at her from the window from the living room. Lauren groaned and dug her phone out of her purse and texted to Amy

**To Amy: Hey, you still awake?**

She waited 5 minutes and got nothing in response she considered going back inside but then she would have to face Farrah so Lauren put her hands on the wheel and started to drive to Amy and Liam's.

Lauren shuttered at how that sounded.

**X**

"Karma…" Amy sighed and grabbed for her best friends hands, she pulled Karma down with her to sit on the couch, both ignoring the sound of candy crunching under their feet. She stroked Karma's hand for a second before she looked up to lock eyes with Karma and Amy knew there was no going back.

She let go of Karma's hands and walked to Liam's bag and started digging around "Amy?" she ignored Karma and Liam questioning her, she felt her heart stutter when her fingers found what she was looking for. She pulled it out and Liam paled and Karma looked at her confused, Amy sat down and held the picture to her chest. She locked eyes with Karma "I love you Karma" she let out a breath "Please remember that"

Karma furrowed her eyebrows together "Amy?"

Amy let out a broken breath and shoved the picture into Karma's hands, Karma quickly made work of turning the picture around. Karma's eyes went from worried to confused "A sonogram?" Amy nodded and waited for the blow up, and it came two seconds later.

Karma's eyes wandered the picture and found the 'Patient Name' at the top that simply read: Amy Raudenfeld. Karma looked at Amy You're pregnant?" Amy nodded

"wow" Karma breathed out then her forehead creased again "But why are you here?" Amy felt her heart stop and Amy knew that this was it. She could practically see Karma putting the pieces of the puzzle together in her head. Karma looked up at her and Amy felt her heart crack because Karma was no longer confused, that wasn't what was in Karma's eyes. It was hatred.

It was the absence of the love she had held for Amy.

"You fucked Liam?" Karma spit out and Amy couldn't bring herself to say yes or no or even nod, she just looked at Karma. The auburn haired girl whipped around to face Liam "You fucked Amy?" she shoot up and shoved him making him stumble "You fucked my best friend?!"

Amy stood up "Karma-"said girl whipped around and slapped Amy – then three people reacted.

Liam yelled 'Karma!'

Amy didn't move an inch.

And Lauren who saw the door open and walked in screeched "What the fuck is your problem?!" Karma looked at Lauren

"Did you know?" she growled out

"Know what?"

"That she" she pointed a finger at the still frozen Amy "Fucked my boyfriend!"

"Yeah I did" Lauren responded before pushing past Karma and going to Amy, she tried to catch her attention but Amy looked frozen and gone "Amy?" she grabbed her shoulders "Amy?"

"She's a whore" Karma spit out

Lauren stalked over to Karma "Watch your fucking mouth"

"Like you're any fucking better! You fucking knew and didn't tell anyone!" she looked at Liam "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Karma I-" Karma put her hand up

"Never mind. I don't think I wanna know" Karma looked at him "I don't ever want to see you again- is that clear?"

"Karma"

"Never fucking again" she spit out, she pushed herself past Lauren and went nose to nose with the still frozen Amy "And I sure as hell _never_ want to see you again. Do you hear me? Never." She spit out and then Amy let out a sob "You're dead to me. Just like how you're dead to your dad- don't you ever fucking speak to me again"

Lauren lunged for Karma but Liam caught her waist "You fucking bitch" Lauren spit out as she struggled in Liam's grasp "If I ever see you so much as even go near her- I will beat your ass"

Karma looked at Lauren then Liam and then finally Amy "You don't have to worry about that" Karma said before slamming the door shut. Liam let Lauren go as his arms went limp and Amy felt her knees buckled underneath her and she did nothing to catch herself.

She fell to the floor and let out a heart wrenching sob that left her throat raw, she felt her heart shatter with no way of recovering the pieces. Amy felt broken.

She felt abandoned, hurt, betrayed but guilt weighed the heaviest on her chest.

Amy felt a pair of arms tug her to them but she didn't acknowledge them.

Her whole world was coming down on her.

How could she?

**X**

Reagan was just getting off work when her phone vibrated in her pocket, she dug her phone out of her back pocket

**From Lauren: You need to come now**

Reagan's eyebrows furrowed together

**To Lauren: Why?**

**From Lauren: Karma knows. They told her.**

Reagan felt her heart stutter and all she could think of was the blow up

**To Lauren: Is Amy okay?**

**From Lauren: I don't know.**

Reagan threw her stuff into the bed of her truck and jumped into the seat, she quickly started her car and within 10 minutes she was at the house.

She ran up the driveway and threw the door open to see Liam holding Amy on the floor where she was sobbing and he looked like he had cried. Lauren was crouched near them rubbing Amy's lower back.

Reagan walked over and nudged Liam with her foot who seem to get the message and moved, Reagan dropped to his place and quickly pulled Amy to her chest.

Amy reacted to Reagan's touch and her head shot to look at Reagan "hey shrimp" Reagan said softly

Amy opened her mouth to respond but a cry just escaped her and Reagan pushed Amy's head back to her chest and started to shush her "I know, I know" Amy didn't calm down for another 5 minutes or so and only then did Reagan pick Amy in and take her room.

She carefully laid Amy on the bed and quickly got in behind her, she pulled the girl to her chest and kissed the shell of her ear "I'm sorry, shrimp" Amy didn't say anything. She looked straight ahead as she bit her lip to try and keep the tears from leaking out of her again but only succeeded in bringing blood from her bottom lip.

Amy hugged her legs to her chest and let out a shuddered breath, Reagan tightened her grip on Amy and in that moment Amy only had one though that continued to cross her mind.

How could she be somebody's mother when she can't handle someone leaving her life?

When she couldn't handle Karma leaving her.

_**Sorry for the wait and the short update, I'm getting back into the swing of things.**_

_**P.S- Please send in names for the baby- nothing is concrete.**_


	10. Mommy and Daddy Day Out

**Should be the last shorter update.**

Karma slammed the door behind her and released a broken breath, she took in a deep gulp of air trying to regain her breathing and then she hears Amy. She hears Amy's cry and sob; she could feel Amy's heartbreak, probably because she feels her own heart break.

She feels her world go dizzy and she has to sit down on the stoop, she can still hear Amy cry and she honestly feels like passing out. She pushes herself up and stumbles to her car; she yanks the door open and throws herself in. Her breathing is hard a ragged like she just ran a marathon, she fumbles with her keys as she tries to put them in the ignition. She scrapes the side a few times before she completely misses and just like that she lets out a groan of frustration and feels tears start their way down her cheeks. She wipes at them angrily and ignores the way her eyes burn, she blinks to clear her blurred vision but nothing clears. She slams her fists down on the steering wheel and lets out a broken sob.

She can't stop crying, she feels tears make their way down and she no longer has the energy to wipe that them. The girl throws her head back and lets her vision become clear.

Both figuratively and literally.

She sees passed her anger, she sees past her heartache and she sees past her own needs. And all she can see is Amy. Her best friend, her soul mate, her Amy.

Karma feels a weight rest itself on her chest and she's sure that she's going to die from the way she feels like she can't breathe.

Then her tears clear, she's still sniffling and Karma can tell she's going to cry herself to sleep but she angrily shoves the key into the ignition and starts the car. She's angry at Amy, at Liam but she's angry at herself too.

She didn't want to hurt Amy like that, she didn't want to hit her where she knew it would kill her, she didn't want to destroy Amy.

But she did.

Karma tried to clear her head of the guilt that clouded it but it was no use.

(she doesn't think it will ever be gone)

**X**

Amy groggily wakes up she feels like she had to force her eyes open and that alone makes everything from the night before hit her in her chest. She feels tears prick her eyes but she swallows she cries and quietly exits the bed that Reagan still occupied.

She creeps downstairs to see Lauren asleep sprawled out on the couch with her mouth hanging open, Amy smiles softly and throws a blanket over the girl and walks to the kitchen. She feels hungry but can't bring herself to eat, so she plops down at a massive table that is probably never used.

She sighs and puts her head down and that's when she hears the '_clink_' from something hitting the table, she sits up and looks around to see nothing. She puts her head down and hears it again, she raises her head slightly and sees nothing but when she puts her head down she hears it again.

Amy groans and brings her head up and looks down at herself and realizes it was her necklace that was hitting the table; she brings her hand to her neck and feels the pendent carefully.

Suddenly the object feels like it was made out of rock, the way it weighed against her neck.

She undoes the clasp and carefully takes it off. She examines it and feels it in- between her fingers 'I should throw it' she says to herself 'she deserves it' but then a little voice says 'you can't put this all on her' and she puts the necklace back on.

Maybe Karma hated her, yes but for now if the closest thing she's going to get to Karma is is a necklace then, hell, Amy will take it.

"Mornin'" a voice mumbles and Amy nearly jumps out of her skin to see Liam rummaging around the counter to make, what appeared as, coffee.

"Morning"

"You want something?" Amy shakes her head "Too bad, I'll make you eggs or something thing"

"I'm not hungry" Amy says as she moves from her seat to the kitchen area where Liam was "I don't think I can stomach anything"

Liam nods "Fine but if Lauren asks, I made you something" Amy nods and they fall into a silence that was broken after his first sip of coffee "So how are you doing?" Amy shrugs and he simply takes another drink and looks her up and down "Have you seen your mom?"

"Have you seen yours?"

"No"

"Then I'm sure you can guess what my answer is" Amy bites out, she sighs "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that"

"No, it's alright" he empties his cup into the sink "I did"

"No you didn't" Amy sighs "I just want somebody to blame and I can only come up with me"

A beat of silence passes them before Liam looks at her "You want to go?" he gestures to the door

"What?"

"For the day. Me and you."

Amy looks at him hesitantly "Why?"

"Amy, we're going to have a baby together in less than a year- we need to get along"

"I don't know…"

"I'll take you to a great donut shop I know in Dallas"

Amy's head snaps up "deal, just let me get dressed" she races upstairs as quietly as she can hoping to not to wake Lauren or Reagan.

She comes back down dressed to see Liam got changed as well, she looks at him "You ready?"

He nods and tacks a note to the door then leads Amy out, only hoping that he can forge a friendship with this girl.

With the mother of his child.

**X**

Karma opens her eyes to see that she's in bed, she groans and rolls around and presses her palm to her temple. She doesn't remember lying down or even going home. She slowly pushes the blankets off her and pads to her kitchen to see her mom sitting at the table with a cup p of tea in front of her. "Mom?"

"Oh, sweetie, come here- I made you tea" she pushes herself up from the table and pours her daughter a glass, she sits down with it and puts it in front of Karma "You feeling better, honey?"

"Why would you ask?"

"Because Amy is pregnant with Liam's baby" Karma sputters into her tea and ignores the way her heart clenches

"Mom" she wipes at her mouth "Where did you hear that?"

"Why, you sweetheart"

"What?"

"Oh baby" her mother sighs out "You don't remember"

"Remember what?"

"Your father found you in the middle of the street practically screaming out what happened"

Karma feels her heart drop "What?"

"It's okay you don't remember baby" she smiles at her "You were a little drunk" she nudges her daughter with a smile

"Please tell me you're joking" she buries her head in her hands "You else heard?"

"Oh, who knows? You were yelling so much and you were talking to people. Who knows who you told?" Molly takes a sip from her cup "Does it matter baby?"

Karma doesn't know whether or not it is.

She decides two seconds later.

Then she decides she's fucked.

**X**

The car ride is both awkward and comfortable; Amy isn't sure how it's both. The silence that lays in-between them is filled by the radio playing softly, Amy rests her head against the cool glass of the window when she feel her phone buzz in her pocket. She lifts her hips and digs into her pocket and pulls her phone out

**From My Other Baby: A day out?**

Amy looks at Liam "What exactly did the note say?"

He shrugs "Just that as expecting parents who barely know each other we need a day out to get to know each other" she simply nods and tests Reagan back

**To My Other Baby: Basically. We'll be back later.**

**From My Other Baby: Kay, have fun, I'll miss you.**

**To My Other Baby: I already miss you too**

Liam reached over and snatched up Amy's phone and put it under his leg ignoring her shout of protest "Today is our day, can't be complete till we cut ourselves off from everybody"

Amy raises her eyebrow "We need some ground rules for this day out"

"Fine- No cellphones"

Amy pouts "Fine but you have to give me yours" she holds her hand out and Liam looks like he's about to protest but quickly digs into his pocket and drops it into her hand "No Karma talk"

Liam snorts "Deal"

Amy thinks to herself "And we can only talk about deep stuff in the car, I don't want to ruin the sanctuary that is a donut shop"

Liam laughs "Deal on that too" he thinks to himself "And you have to let me buy for you"

Amy huffs "Fine but if you want something, I buy it"

"And if it's for the baby?"

Amy thinks "We'll split it"

"Deal"

"Good"

"Soo?"

Amy groans "Oh no"

"How are you honestly feeling about all this?"

Amy shifts in her seat "Scared, I guess" she releases a breath "Just I can't help but feel like this is it"

Liam looks at her for a fleeting second "What is it?"

Amy scrunches her eyebrows together "I don't know, like this is as far as I'm going to get in life"

Liam sighs "You're too smart for your own good Amy" he looks at her for a second "Except for when it comes to yourself. You're smart and there is a much better place for you other than this shit heap"

"I'm just worried I'll end up like my mom- she was never there because she was always trying to balance being a teen and a mom and one always ended up out weighing the other"

"Amy you won't balance it well"

"Well, gee, thanks for that"

"You aren't going to balance it well because you are going to be all mom, you won't see time to be a teen but you won't care"

Amy raises her head and looks at him "How do you know?"

"Because you got three people who will make sure of it"

Amy nods "You know we're lucky right?"

"In certain cases- yes, we are"

**X**

Lauren shifts on the couch and then hits the floor, she groans and raises her head "the fuck?" she sees Reagan on the love seat and no Amy or Liam in sight, she looks to the stair case "Is she asleep?"

"No" Reagan doesn't break her stare from the T.V "Liam decided to take her out for the day"

Lauren's face twist "Why?"

"Something about needing to get to know each other"

Lauren nods and pushes herself up and gets back on the couch "Thank God he finally does something right" she mumbles as she lies back down.

Reagan snorts.

**Amy and Liam's trip isn't over and will continue next chapter, and after today I am off for the week so I can focus on giving longer and better written chapters…yay!**


	11. Purple Onesie

_**A little author's note at the end...fyi**_

Amy was woken by Liam gently shaking her she rubbed her eyes and looked around "We're here?" He nodded and pointed at the store they were currently parked in front of. Amy excitedly jumped out of the car, her sleepiness forgotten, and raced to the door with Liam yelling after her to 'wait up!'

Amy pulled the door open and smiled a smile that would rival any beauty queen's to see a counter with nothing but donuts behind it, she scurried to the counted and ordered a chocolate and vanilla donut both with pink frosting and rainbow sprinkles. Liam walked in and smiled to see Amy excitedly ordering he walked over ordered the same as Amy and paid.

The blonde turned to him "I thought we said I would pay for you"

"Breakfast is on me" Liam said with a smile and took the donuts from the girl at the counter, he quickly said thank you and gave her a tip. They found a table and they both sat down across from each other, Amy happily bit into the donut and she let out a satisfied moan

"Oh thank god this kid likes sugar" she took another bite "I haven't been able to keep anything down lately"

Liam bit his own "Really?" his voice sounded concerned "Are you okay?"

Amy nodded "Yeah, I mean I'm sure that I'm going to gain 60 pounds because of it but whatever" she took another bite "As long as it's getting food"

"So I was thinking…"

"Oh no that's never good"

Liam playfully glared at her "And I was thinking that we could move you to a doctor down here since everybody we were scared to tell- knows"

Amy nods "Sounds great" she wiped at her mouth with a napkin "I mean we still have to deal with Shane, your parents, and you know…everyone" Amy sighed "But whatever, right now I have a donut and I don't care"

Liam laughed "It doesn't take a lot to make you forget huh?"

"As you will find" Amy laughed but stopped abruptly, she straightened her back and looked lost in herself

"Amy?"

"wow" she breathed out

"What?"

"I don't know" she shifted in her seat "It almost feels like…" she trailed off and she placed a hand on her stomach "Kinda like a goldfish was released"

Liam raised an eyebrow "A goldfish? Amy what are you talking about?"

"I think- I think I felt the baby move" she rubbed at her stomach "It feels like a goldfish swimming around"

Liam didn't say anything he got up and crossed the table, Amy involuntary scooted away but Liam didn't notice. He continued towards Amy and when close enough he placed a gentle hand on her stomach "You probably won't feel it"

"Yeah I know but" he blew out a breath "I don't know- I want her to know me"

"You realize we don't know if it's a boy or girl right?"

He rubbed Amy's stomach softly before he stood up and went back to his seat "A daddy always knows"

"I thought that was mommy"

Liam waved her off "Pssh not when daddy is cooler than mommy" he said playfully

Amy mocked glared at him "I would so throw a donut at you but then I wouldn't be able to eat it so count yourself lucky, asshat"

Liam smiled despite himself.

**X**

Reagan groaned as she sent Amy another text which went unresponded to…again. She mindlessly flipped through Netflix when she felt her phone buzz; she practically squealed but groaned when she saw its content

**From Shrimp: Amy's phone is currently unavailable. Sorry Reagan.**

She got another text a minute later

**From Shrimp: But she says she misses you and can't wait to see you tonight.**

Reagan smiled

**To Shrimp: Tell her I miss her, and that I can't wait to see her either.**

Reagan smiled widely and was about to text back to see how long she could get Liam to convey her messages when there was a sharp knock to the door, her brows furrowed together and looked to Lauren who took control of the remote.

The small blonde approached to door and cautiously opened it to come face to face with Shane "Oh fuck me" Lauren groaned out and she tried to close the door but it was stopped but the boy's foot in the door.

Shane walked in "No thank you, Lauren but thanks for the offer" Lauren shot him a glare

"What are you doing here?"

"I think the more appropriate question would be- why are you here?"

Lauren looked at him "I don't have to explain myself to you"

Shane set himself on the couch Lauren had previously occupied "Then I don't have to explain myself to you"

"Fuck yes you do" Reagan said suddenly, she stood up and walked over to him "You caused Amy to be reduced to tears and practically made her shut down"

Shane's eyes flashed with concern "Where is she? Is she okay?"

Lauren stalked over to him "She's fine no thanks to you or Karma"

Shane felt his pulse quicken "Karma knows?"

"Yeah Karma knows and not only did the bitch fuck up more than you did, she slapped Amy" Lauren spit out at him, she crossed her arms over her chest "I damn near killed the bitch" Lauren mumbled

Shane deflated "Look" he sent a look to both of the girls who looked like they would gladly kill him and throw his body on the stoop "I love Amy and I care about her" Lauren scoffed and the boy ignored her "I'm worried okay? I get the bomb dropped on me that she's having my other best friend's baby and then nothing. I hear nothing for a good few days"

"All you want it dirt" Lauren spit out

"No" he glared at Lauren "I want to make sure that Amy is okay, that Liam is okay, that this mess hasn't completely broken them"

Lauren stared him down until the boy looked away, she sighed "Well she's fine"

"So is Liam" Reagan tacked on and Shane smiled at her gratefully

"And her and Liam are currently having a day out so they're not here so" she gestured to the door "You aren't needed here"

Shane quirked his eyebrow "A day out?"

"Shane, they're having a baby in like 7 months- they're going to need to get to know each other"

"Do you know where they are? I really want to talk to her"

Lauren and Reagan shook their head "No, they left before we woke up but they aren't in Austin"

Shane deflated "Can you tell them I stopped by?" his voice was hopeful and Reagan could practically see Lauren's itch to crush it so she spoke first

"Yeah we'll tell them" he smiled at her and calmly left the house, Lauren stayed looking at the door

"I kinda wanted to kick his ass" she looked at Reagan who still stood by her "Is that bad?"

Reagan looked at Lauren and tried to compose an answer but as many times before since she started dating Amy- she was left speechless.

**X**

Amy and Liam spent the next few hours driving around the Dallas area and stopping at random places that caught either of their eyes they were currently at a small shop that sold homemade items and Amy found herself in the baby section.

At first she was looking at the maternity clothes but then she had an awful picture of herself at 8 months and ran from there now she was looking at clothes meant for the baby.

Amy gently picked some up and felt the fabric in between in finger before placing them back down, she smiled when she came across a white onesie that read: _My other mommy is also a lesbian_. She laughed and fingered the fabric before realizing she was probably thinking too far ahead. She put it back down and started to walk away when Liam appeared out of nowhere with a onesie in hand, it was a deep purple and had donuts stacked on it underneath the picture it read: _Mommy's Little Donut_. Amy practically ripped the thing from his hands.

"There is no possible way you found this?"

Liam shrugged "Personalization is in the back" Amy smiled and pulled Liam to her; she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed softly before letting go.

"Thank you" she said softly "But you do realize that you made this specified to a gender, right?"

"Daddy always knows, mommy"

Amy scoffed and hit him lightly before continuing to look and ignored the way that being called 'mommy' stirred something in her. It was warm and it bloomed in her chest and made her feel safe- she liked it more than would care to admit.

Eventually Amy and Liam decided to start heading home with only the onesie in hand and breakfast and lunch in their bellies. They were pretty close to home when Liam broke the silence "Amy?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you mind if you tell me what is was like telling your mom?"

Amy's head snapped to him "Why do you want to know?"

"I need to know"

Amy furrowed her eyebrows together "Why?"

"Please" he pleaded "Just tell me"

Amy huffed "Fine" she crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the front window "It was hard, especially when she wasn't supposed to find out. She yelled and screamed and said that she had put up with it long enough, she actually didn't talk a lot. It went from basically her telling me 'how could I get pregnant?' to 'you need to leave'" Amy scoffed "She changed pretty quickly"

"So she told you to leave?"

"She told me I need to stay somewhere else until she could talk to my step-dad and something else. I don't know" she sighed "It was hard to hear it from her" Liam let out a deep breath and Amy didn't notice the way he was driving, she looked up at him "Why did you need to know?"

"Because of this" it was then that Amy realized they were parked in front of her house, she felt her stomach flip

"Liam"

"Amy, you miss her and she knows she made a mistake"

"How do you know that?" Amy could feel tears come to her eyes

"She told Lauren and Lauren told me" he sighed "Amy she loves and misses you okay?" She shook her head and tried to keep to keep her tears at bay "You don't have to go. I'm not going to make you but this" he gestured to her house "Is still an option"

Amy's head snapped up to him and then she looked to her house, she had lived here almost all her life and now? She lived somewhere else because her mother had kicked her out, she felt her heart twist and she felt her hand go to the handle but pulled back a second later

"I wanna go home" she whispered out

Liam nodded and started the car not too soon after he reached over and grabbed her hand, she didn't pull away or say anything. She's not sure she could. She squeezed his hand "Thank you" she whispered out "I- I think I needed to know that she regrets it"

"But?"

Amy lifted her head to look at him "I don't think I'm ready to forgive"

**X**

Reagan was bored as fuck.

She's almost positive that she and Lauren have watched everything on Netflix save for documentaries and _Scrubs_ (those we're saved for Lauren's nights with Amy and Reagan's nights with the blonde). She is laid out on the couch re watching an episode of _How I Met Your Mother _when the door creaked open to reveal Amy and Liam, the older girl shot out of her chair and wrapped Amy up in her embrace.

Reagan pressed her lips to Amy's "I missed you" she mumbled against the other girl's lips and Amy laughed

"I missed you too" Reagan pulled away to see Liam holding a bag, she reached out a took it from him

"A gift?"

"For the baby, yes" Reagan pouted and took the onesie out and she let out a chuckle

"Oh God" Lauren mumbled as she came up from behind Reagan and saw the onesie "That just screams I'm Amy Raudenfeld's daughter"

"I know" Amy breathed out "I love it" Liam can't help but beam with pride as Amy fawned over the piece of clothing all over again. But it was short lived.

"Oh by the way, Shane stopped by" Reagan said and Lauren hit her shoulder "Ow! What?"

"You weren't supposed to tell them" she hissed out

Reagan rubbed her shoulder "I told him I would"

"I thought you were lying" Reagan looked at her incredulously and Lauren ignored her and looked back to Liam and Amy "Well, yes, Gay was here but left when we told him you weren't here"

"He said that he wanted to talk to you both"

Amy groaned and threw her head into Reagan's neck "He's gonna be judge-y. I know it"

"Then don't call him" Lauren suggested

Liam looked at Lauren "You really don't like him, do you?"

Lauren shrugged "Definitely not the person I hate the most but most definitely isn't the person I hate the least"

"Hate to see how you treat the person you hate the most" Reagan mumbled as she held Amy against her

"You already have" Lauren simply said

"But who-"Reagan was cut off

"It's Karma" Amy mumbled into the skin of Reagan's neck "She hates Karma"

Reagan snorted "We can all agree on that"

No one commented when neither Amy nor Liam said anything in objection.

**X**

Amy was half-asleep in her bowl of cereal while Lauren stood at the stovetop trying to make her a more 'filling breakfast' as she stated when she saw Amy's simple breakfast. Reagan had to leave early to go to an older couple's 60th anniversary and Liam had fallen asleep on the table.

"It's too fucking early for a Saturday" Amy groaned as she stuffed another spoonful of cereal into her mouth

"Stop complaining. You need to have a better schedule that does not involve you sleeping your life away" Lauren said as she placed in front of Amy who pushed her bowl away and started to eat he r other breakfast.

"I don't sleep my life away" Amy mumbled with a piece of bacon sticking out from in between her lips "I just make sure that I am well rested"

Lauren opened her mouth to retort when the bell ringing took both of their attention Lauren started to walk but Amy put her hand up as she pushed herself up from the table "No. I will get it, If I don't move I will turn into Liam" she gestured to the sleeping boy before walking to get the door and opening it to see Shane, she let out a groan and threw her head back "It's too fucking early for this"

Shane pushed past her "Are you cooking? How domestic" he commented as he made his way to the kitchen

Lauren saw him and held up her spatula "Nope, not today, get out" Shane looked offended "Today is my day with Amy"

"I will be here for 20 minutes tops" he held up his hand "Gay scout's honor"

Amy snorted from behind them "That's bullshit" Shane shot her a glare and she backed away to her chair where she had been.

"Just get me Liam and I will be out of your hair sooner"

Lauren sighed and pointed with the spatula to Liam "That heap of mess is Liam" she turned back to the stove "Feel free to take it"

"Be nice" Amy chastised and it sounded muffled due to the face that she had a fork in her mouth, Lauren looked at Amy

"Be a lady and I will be nice" Amy glared at her and swallowed her food before answering

"Then we're both screwed, aren't we?"

Shane groaned "Someone get Liam up"

Amy took a sip of her juice "Liam get up, I'm in labor!" Liam shot up and looked wildly around before his eyes landing on Amy

"What?"

"Nothing" she mumbled as she took another sip of juice

Shane gripped Liam's shoulder "I'm taking you out" Liam groaned

"I don't want to go out today"

Shane shook his head "Nope, you got an Amy day and ditched me so I need a Liam day" he turned to Amy "And I will have your ass later"

Amy shoveled eggs into her mouth then answered "Sorry all booked" she shrugged unapologetic

"Stop hanging out with Lauren" Shane said before turning back to Liam "Hurry, asshole, get up"

Liam groaned "Fine" he huffed and pushed himself up from the table "But I'm not happy about it" Shane placed his hands on Liam's back and pushed him to the stairs

"yeah, yeah whatever"

Lauren sighed and sat down with her own plate near Amy "I swear sometimes I just want to hurt him"

Amy looked at her step-sister "You should get that checked out"

_**Ahh yes a longer update…feels nice.**_

_**Unnecessary author's note- don't need to read: Anyways- the author not is just me wanting to tell you how much I love and appreciate y'all, so many of you have reviewed and messaged me and just made me know how much you love this story and trust that it helps move the story along. I honestly feel so loved and I want to thank y'all and that I love you so very much and y'all are my other babies (the first being my story)**_


	12. No Shit

_**To be honest I only like bits and pieces of this chapter.**_

Liam wasn't sure why Shane had decided to drag him out of his house, he was comfortable and by the smell of things- he was about to eat. Instead though he finds himself at some diner near the school looking at runny eggs and stale bread, "Shane, what are we doing here?"

"We needed to talk" the boy takes a bite from his omelet "About your impending fatherhood"

Liam rubs his eyes "And we needed to do this on a Saturday morning?"

"Yup" Shane pushes his plate from himself "And we're gonna start now" he pulls his phone from his pocket, unlocks his phone and taps on it a few times "Okay so step one- how are you going to tell your father?"

Liam groans "Shane"

"Answer, please"

"I don't know maybe when he gets back"

"And that is when?"

"When Amy is about 6 months pregnant"

Shane winces "Really?"

"Yeah" Liam takes a bite of his eggs and ignores the taste it leaves in his mouth "Get over it"

Shane shrugs and looks back to his phone "Okay…What about the rest of the school?"

"I can assume they will see that Amy is pregnant and not fat"

Shane scoffs "So no public announcement?"

"Nope. Nothing of the sorts, we already have been through a lot and Amy through more so no. They will figure it out on their own"

Shane deflates "Fine" he looks to his phone again "What about Karma?"

Liam feels his throat tighten and ignores how his heart drops a bit "What about her?"

"Well she knows and I can imagine she's angry and hurt and"

Liam cut Shane off "She's not a factor anymore"

"What?"

"Until Amy has the baby and we know what we're going to do, we can't worry about Karma. She will only hurt and stress Amy out and my kid doesn't need that"

Shane leaned back into his seat and looked at Liam very closely "Since when did you start caring about Amy Raudenfeld?"

"Since she started to carry my kid"

**X**

"So what about Dianna?"

Amy shrugs and keeps her eyes on the screen

"Aaron?"

"…"

"Gabe?"

Amy doesn't respond and Lauren lets out a frustrated groan "Amy!" the taller blonde looks at her step-sister

"What?"

"The kid needs a name"

"Can't we wait?"

Lauren shifts her head to look up at Amy, which is laid on Amy's lap, and reaches her hand into the bowl that lies on her own stomach "It needs a name"

"It needs a gender"

Lauren turns her head back to the screen where _Scrubs_ plays "I still say Elliot is a good name for either gender"

Amy shrugs noncommittally "I like it"

"Yeah and we could call it Ellie if it's a girl" Lauren sounds excited

Amy pops another piece of popcorn into her mouth "We _all_ need to decide Lauren so" Amy reaches over and grabs the list that had baby names jotted down on them from Lauren's hands "How about you calm down and we just watch Scrubs, okay?"

"Fine" Lauren grumbles out and Amy laughs a bit and pets her hair

"So how's Theo?"

"Didn't you just say to shut up and watch Scrubs?"

"I did" Amy reaches over and grabs the remote, she pauses Dr. Cox halfway through a sentence "But now I want to know what's going on with Theo"

Lauren shrugs "Nothing. I haven't seen him or heard from his in like a week"

Amy feels a weight being placed on her chest "Lauren, you've been so wrapped up in my drama why don't you have a day out with him and explain what's going on"

Lauren moves her head to look at Amy "You want me to tell Theo that my step-sister is pregnant with her ex-best friend's ex-boyfriend's baby?"

"I'm sure you will find a way to make it sound more eloquent" Amy eats another piece of popcorn "You like him Lauren and he likes you, just tell him why you haven't been around and it will work out"

Lauren nods "Tomorrow, today is our day"

Amy smiles "Deal"

**X**

Karma hasn't left her house in a couple days after her drunken escapade that led to her not being able not shut her mouth but now she had to go to her Aunt Mitzy and Uncle Ronnie's 60th anniversary party and she wasn't happy about it.

"Oh Karma" Molly gently chastises "Please be happy- your Aunt Mitzy is very happy to have been with someone this long"

"Mom" Karma groaned out "Aunt Mitzy has cheated on Uncle Ronnie how many times?"

Lucas lets out a laugh "Too many times"

Karma looks to her father "Thank you dad" she turns back to her mom "So why should we even go?"

Molly sighs "Just cause she's a tramp doesn't mean she's not my sister or your aunt"

"Fine" Karma grumbles and she crosses her arms over her chest, soon the family pulls up to her Aunt's Mitzy's house and all the Ashcrofts paint a smile on their face hoping to cover up their disdain at being here.

Karma followed her mother and father into the house until they found the two guest of honor, Karma hugged her Uncle Ronnie tight and expressed her happiness for him while she barley said hello to her Aunt Mitzy.

Her mom was pulled away by her sister and her dad was tugged away by a few of the guys in her mom's side her of family that didn't completely hate Lucas. So Karma was left alone to wander the large house while occasionally saying hi to family members and dodging others, she turned a sharp corner and ran into one of the waiters carrying an empty tray.

"Fuck" the waiter muttered as she picked herself up and dusted her uniform off, her eyes went to Karma "I am so-"she cut herself off when she realized who she was talking to "Karma?"

Karma was in shock and still on the floor; she scrambled to her feet quickly "R-Reagan?"

Reagan stood in shock for a second before picking her tray up "I gotta fill this up" she pushed past Karma "bye"

Karma's hand flew out and caught Reagan's wrist "wait. Do you know?"

Reagan ripped her hand from Karma's grip "That you slapped my girlfriend and completely broke her down?" Reagan scoffed "yeah I know"

The auburn haired girl narrowed her eyes "Do you know why?"

"Because she's pregnant?"

Karma gaped at her "You know?"

"Of course I know"

"And you're still with her" it came out more as a statement even if she had meant it as a question , a statement that weighed heavy on her chest.

"Yeah I am" Reagan started to walk back but Karma called out for her, she turned around and tried her best not to glare at the girl "What?"

"I-" Karma felt her heart pace pick up and she started to re order the words in her sentence "How is she?"

"How do you think she is?" Reagan spit out "She's pregnant, confused and just lost the only family she's ever known"

"I-"

"You what? Your sorry? You think she deserves it? What?" Reagan stalked over to Karma "What about you, Karma?"

"I care for her Reagan but-" Karma blew out a breath "I can't forgive her"

"Look I get it okay? She's having your ex-boyfriend's baby but I'm sorry- you need to get over it. She slept with him when she was drunk and heartbroken and you and Liam weren't dating" Reagan sighed "Just…you can't hate her for something she did when all she could think about was you, when she felt like you took her heart and crushed it, when she was drunk and tried to make you hurt like she was hurting" Reagan started to walk away but came to a halt, she turned around and looked at Karma who's eyes were shiny "Did it?"

Karma sniffled "What?"

"Did it hurt? Do you understand the pain she felt that night?"

"I-I don't think so"

Reagan nodded and turned around and kept walking to the kitchen leaving Karma in her wake, Karma sighed and sat down in the nearest chair. She buried her head in her hands and tried to keep her tears at bay, she struggled with the way she could feel her heart break and how it left her breathless if she thought about it.

"I do" she whispered to herself "I think I do"

**X**

Shane followed Liam into the his large house the boys walked into the living room to see Lauren's head in Amy's lap, both were asleep and Scrubs was playing in the background. Liam grabbed a blanket and threw over Lauren's stretched out body and laid a smaller blanket on Amy but made sure not to cover Lauren's face.

"This feels too natural" Shane commented as he watched Liam

"It is" he sighed and straightened his back out "They always fall asleep watching this damn show" he reached for the remote and turned the T.V off "You should go so they don't wake up"

"What are you gonna do?"

"Probably nap" Liam threw himself against the loveseat and snuggled into it "You did wake me up after all"

Shane looked at Liam, then Lauren and finally Amy, he stared at the blonde long and hard and saw even in her sleep that she looked tired and worn down but she had support. He looked at Lauren and then Liam again and nodded to himself 'yeah' he said to himself 'she's okay for now' so he didn't fight Liam and he quietly crept out of the house leaving the sleeping trio.

**X**

Reagan sighed heavily and dug through her purse to try and find her key to Liam's house (a new addition to her keychain that Lauren and Amy had as well), she stuck the key into the keyhole and pushed the door open. She threw her stuff on the table that was by the door and she turned on the light and smiled when the light illuminated the room.

Liam was still on the loveseat snuggled into the corner of the chair snoring soundly, Lauren had an arms wrapped around Amy's waist with her head still firmly planted in Amy's lap, and Amy had her head thrown back tilted slightly with a hand laid gently on Lauren's back.

Reagan gently woke Liam up and sent him up on his way to bed, she woke Lauren up and the blonde quickly thanked her and took off to Farrah's and Bruce's, she then woke Amy with a kiss to the nose "Hey shrimp" she whispered "wake up"

Amy grumbled and opened one eye "where is everybody?" she asked as she started to move around and took notice of Lauren's absence

"Lauren had to go home and I sent Liam upstairs" Amy nodded and pulled Reagan down to her and moved until they were both laying down with Amy half on Reagan "Amy" she sighed out "We can't sleep like this"

"Sure we can" Amy whispered "If you're quiet and just take it in. You can" Reagan sighed and pulled Amy more on her and wrapped her arms around the girl; she kissed her forehead and rested her head back.

And Reagan then took it in.

Amy, the baby, the position they were in, and the way they had somehow already built a family with this girl. Turns out Amy was right.

Reagan fell asleep totally relaxed two seconds later.

**X**

The weekend finished too fast for anyone's liking and Monday came too fast leaving everyone restless and annoyed. Reagan didn't have a job that day and was going to stay home while the others went to school.

Reagan dropped Amy off at school while Liam drive himself and Lauren got her father to take her, Amy was currently still in Reagan's truck attached to the other girl's lips. "Amy" Reagan groaned out "You need to go"

Amy pulled back and pouted "Can't I stay home with you?"

"And let Lauren kill me? Nope" Amy deflated but laughed nonetheless, Reagan kissed her nose "Go to school, shrimp and you'll be home in no time"

"Ugh" Amy groaned out "Fine" she kissed Reagan one last time "I'll see you later" Reagan smiled and nodded and didn't pull away till she saw Amy step inside in the gates of Hester.

Amy walked and Lauren fell into pace with her while she texted "I was about to go over there and pull you out"

"I don't want to be here"

Lauren looked over at her step-sister "Why?"

Amy's face twisted "I don't know, something is off" she looked around and noticed stares and while a few were normal- today wasn't.

Lauren looked around and noticed what Amy noticed "The fuck?"

Shane bounced over to them smiling "Good morning, ladies"

Amy ignored his greeting "Why is everyone staring?"

Shane looked around and his face scrunched up "I actually have no idea" he hummed to himself "I'll be back after I figure it out" Shane bounced off with a certain determination.

Liam walked up to them and he had the same look painted on his face "Do you guys know what's going on?" both girls shook their heads and he groaned "I swear everyone is looking more than usual"

"Because they are" Lauren looked around and narrowed her eyes as she found Lisbeth and Leila "Hey!" she snapped out "Come here!" the two hesitantly nodded and came to her

"Yes, Lauren?"

"What's with the stares from everyone?"

Lisbeth and Leila looked to each other before the former of the two slowly opened her mouth "There is a rumor going around that ummm" she hesitated

"That what!?" Lauren snapped

"That you're pregnant" she pointed to Amy and said girl felt her stomach drop and her world become a little fuzzy

"What?" Amy's voice sounded small and distant and it reminded Lauren too much of when she got kicked out, she snapped to look at the girls

"Who said this?"

"We don't know" Leila said and Lisbeth broke her gaze from Lauren, the blonde slowly walked over to her until she was in Lisbeth's face

"Who said it?" Lauren said very slowly and Lisbeth kept her gaze on the floor

"W-we don't know"

Lauren opened her mouth to threaten her but Amy pushed herself in front of Lisbeth and kneeled till she could look into the girl's eyes "Elizabeth" she said slowly trying her best not to cry "I need to know. Please tell me" she pleaded softly "please"

Lisbeth looked up and stared into the girl's eyes "Karma" she whispered out "Apparently she was drunk and told-" Lisbeth didn't get to finish her sentence before Amy pushed herself up and ran like her ass was on fire. She ran to Karma's locker, to the art room, to the cafeteria and then it hit her- Amy ran up the stairs and found Karma on the roof away from the ledge. Amy ignored the way her heart pained for it to be the way it used to be before she fell in love with Karma.

Karma looked up and sighed heavily, she didn't say anything but Amy did "How could you?" it wasn't loud and mean, it was soft and hurt.

"I didn't mean to" Karma mumbled "I didn't mean to tell anyone" she looked up to Amy "I swear"

"But everyone knows!" she walked over to the seated girl "And it's because of you!"

Karma stood up "Amy" it came out broken "I was d-drunk and hurt and I" she hiccupped "I didn't mean to do this"

Amy wanted to yell, she wanted to scream, she wanted to slap Karma just like the girl had done to her but it hurt her that her and Karma's story was too familiar. Amy backed away from Karma "Just leave me alone" she said softly "Just l-leave me alone" Amy turned around and started to walk away but stopped when she heard footfalls and felt Karma's hand on her waist.

Amy turned around with tears in her eyes and saw that Karma mirrored her expression, sad and alone. Amy grabbed Karma by the neck and pulled her long time into a tight hug, she heard Karma release a cross between a breath and a sob. Amy shushed her and kissed her temple, she petted her hair and held Karma close like she felt she hadn't done in so long.

"I'm sorry" Karma cried out "I d-didn't want this" she hiccupped "I never wanted any of this"

Amy pulled back and looked into Karma's eyes and ignored how her heart clenched "I know, love" Amy said as she petted fly away hairs down on Karma's head "I know you didn't" she sighed "But it happened and" she let out a broken breath "I don't think we should be talking right now" Karma let out a sob and pulled Amy to her

"I-I'm sorry" she said "I don't want to lose you"

Amy pulled back and kissed her nose "I know but maybe we need this"

Karma shook her head "No" she said quickly "No we don't. We need each other"

Amy shook her head "Not right now" she kissed Karma's forehead and turned around and ignored Karma's sobs- if she paid attention Amy would've turned around and ran straight into her arms and she couldn't do that. She needed time. They both did.

**X**

Amy found Liam and Lauren quickly and ran into Lauren's arms and buried her face into the smaller girls' neck, Lauren made a surprised noise but quickly tightened her hold on Amy "Amy?" she whispered so no one around them would hear them "What happened?"

Amy took a deep breath "I did" she let out a sob "I did what I needed to do" Lauren nodded and placed a kiss to Amy's hair and shushed her.

Liam laid a hand on Amy's lower back and rubbed small circles and then pulled both of them to his chest, Shane bounded to them two seconds later

"They" he was out of breath "They know Amy's pregnant"

Lauren looked at Shane "No shit" 

_**Maybe a small time jump?**_

_**What do you think?**_


	13. 6 Weeks Later

_**I don't like this chapter all that much- I view it more as a filler chapter more than anything.**_

Amy had an appointment 2 weeks after her confrontation with Karma on the roof; Lauren had moved her to a doctor in Austin so they wouldn't have to constantly drive to Dallas every time Amy needed to go to the doctor's.

It was only Amy and Lauren due to the conflicting schedules both Liam and Reagan had.

Amy was currently laid out on the exam table with her shirt rolled up and her hand being held by Lauren, the doctor squirted the cold clear gel on Amy's stomach and she barely flinched.

She didn't do a lot of anything since her talk with Karma.

"Okay mama it looks like everything is good" she pressed the wand a little harder and moved it around "Right on track and everything"

Amy didn't say anything but Lauren did "Any chance of knowing the sex?"

He shook his head sympathetically "Sorry just too early" Lauren pouted "Okay so do you two have any questions?"

Once again Amy didn't speak but Lauren did "Is her morning sickness going to slow down anytime soon?"

He nodded "it should, when she hits the end of the first trimester it will slow down and should stop"

Lauren stuck her hand out and took the end of the doctor "Thank you, Dr. Pierce"

He smiles and looks to Amy "Congratulations, Amy" she turns to him and nods but doesn't say anything and Lauren feels her constant worry from the last two weeks rise.

Once the man leaves the room and Amy is cleaned off Lauren sits her up and stands in between her legs "Amy?" the blonde looks into her eyes but doesn't say anything "Please talk to me" Amy breaks her stare with Lauren and casts her look to the floor "Amy?" when nothing was said in return Lauren let out a deep sigh and took a step and held her hand out "Come on" Amy hopped down the table and took ahold of Lauren's hand and together they walked to the car.

Their car ride was silent until Lauren pulled over to the side of the road and crossed her arms over her chest, Amy looked over at her questioningly "You need to talk" Lauren gave her a pointed stare "Everybody is worried and I will be damned before I let you push everyone away because of Karma" she purposefully spit out Karma's name hoping to invoke something in the girl.

Amy gave Lauren a pointed stare and turned away from her.

"Fuck" Lauren groaned out "Just fucking talk. If not to me then to Liam or Reagan or someone"

Amy didn't say anything.

"You know what? Fine. Don't talk. Let Karma fucking Ashcroft continue to run your life, let her ruin what you have with everyone, it wouldn't be the first fucking time and there will never be a last time right?" Lauren said angrily as she tried to put the key in the ignition but a gentle hand on her wrist stopped her. She looked up too Amy looking at her

"I love her, Lauren" Amy said quietly "I feel like my heart is out of my chest and I can't fix it without letting her win" she sighed heavily "I'm sorry"

Lauren felt something in her relax and she grabbed Amy's hand "You're letting her win right now. By not talking and letting her consume every thought you have- she wins, she continues to run you"

"I know" Amy croaked out "But I feel like I just did the worst thing I could do, I left her. Who does she have Lauren?" Amy looked over at her step-sister "Who is going to be her Lauren?"

The smaller one of the two let a smile grace her face and she gripped Amy's hand "You can't worry about that right now" she moved her other hand and placed it on Amy's stomach "This is what you need to worry about"

"But she's my best friend, she's my soul mate, she's my Karma and I-"Amy let out a shuddered breath "I can't stop worrying about her any more than you can stop worrying about me"

Lauren nodded "I get it" she sighed "Or at least I try to get it. It's just that I worry because Amy, you think without Karma 'who am I?' and I really just wish you would see that you're Amy Raudenfeld and she doesn't need to be defined by anyone" she grips Amy's hand a little tighter "Especially Karma"

Amy feels a lone tear fall down her face before she reaches over the console and wraps her arms around Lauren's neck "Thank you Lauren" Amy mumbled into the skin of Lauren's neck

Lauren wrapped her arms around Amy and squeezed her "You're welcome" she pulls back and wipes the tears that fall down Amy's face "If you ever need someone to remind you how much you don't suck when you're alone just call me" Amy nods and laughs through her tears

"I will"

Lauren lets out a sigh that sounds victorious and she leans back into her seat and puts the key into the ignition, she wraps one hand around the steering wheel and the other around Amy's.

**X**

The next month went by smooth enough.

Sometimes Reagan, Lauren or Liam would hear Amy cry in the middle of the night and they all did their best to try and soothe her, sometimes Liam and Amy would try and talk to conspire at a plan to try and talk to Karma (Lauren and Reagan shut it down fast), but most of the time was smooth.

Lauren still lived with Bruce and Farrah (although no one would be able to tell), Reagan practically lived with Amy and Liam and Amy was now showing at 13 weeks.

A particularly scary thing for everyone.

"Ugh" Amy said as she came downstairs "I swear this kid never stops moving" Amy complained as she sat down at the table.

Lauren set a plate in front of her "That's what happens as it grows" she patted Amy's bump, that was hidden under some of Amy's bigger shirts, before going back to the kitchen

"How do you feel, shrimp?" Reagan asked as she scooted closer to the girl, she laid a hand on Amy's back

"Okay I guess" she sighed heavily "Just my morning sickness isn't easing up and it won't stop moving"

"Her" Liam said as he popped a piece of food into his mouth "You keep calling her an it"

"Because you don't know if it's a girl, Booker" Lauren commented as she sat down with her plate "We don't know if Elliot is a girl or boy yet"

"We never agreed to Elliot" Amy said

Lauren shrugged "You will" she said simply

Liam looked to Lauren "Her name is Stella"

Reagan looked at both of them "Can we agree that she is probably having a boy?"

Liam glared at her and Lauren nodded.

Amy was left sighing as she ate.

**X**

Amy walked on Hester High's campus to see everyone's conversation pause as they looked at her and started a whole new hushed conversation. She rolled her eyes "God I fucking hate this school" Lauren nodded

"Finally someone sees where I'm coming from" Amy shifted from one foot to the other as she felt her breakfast near its way up her throat, she groaned and tugged on Lauren's sleeve

"Gotta go" she ran to the nearest bathroom, she threw the door open, yanked the stall open and nearly threw up on the floor. She groaned and rested her head on her arm

"fuck" she groaned out quietly, Amy felt her stomach stir and then she was throwing up again, she felt an arm come to rest on her back that rubbed soothing circles and she assumed that it was Lauren. Once she knew that her stomach couldn't possibly push anything else up, she pushed herself back and her back hit the stall wall with a thud "Damn kid is going to be the death of me" she laughed out as she looked up to connect her eyes with Karma rather than Lauren.

Then her stomach was twisting again.

She felt her mouth go dry and she scrambled to her feet "Karma?"

The girl looked nervous beyond all reason as she wrung her hands together "Hey I umm" she sighed "Sorry I just saw you run in here looking like you were going to blow and" she blew out a breath "Sorry" she finally said again and Amy couldn't help but laugh a little

"Thank you" she whispered out, she gently walked past her and went to the sink

"Do you need anything?" Karma said as she rummaged through her purse "I'm sure I can find some-"She was cut off when something fell to the floor with a clang. Amy crouched down and picked it up fingering the Epi-Pen in her hands. Karma reached over and took it and pushed into her bag "Sorry I just like to be prepared even though we don't talk but like what if I saw you and you ate peanuts an-" Karma's words started to jumble together as she rushed her words out

"It's okay" Amy said simply as she turned back to the mirror "I'm glad someone worries about my allergy" Karma opened her mouth to say something but the door opening took the words from her mouth, Lauren walked past her and went to Amy

"Sorry it took me a minute to get the kit from your locker" she pushed the bag towards Amy "Couldn't get the damn think open" Amy smiled gratefully and took a small bottle of mouthwash out and a bottle of water

"It's fine" Lauren placed a hand on Amy's back and Karma ignored how her heart twisted and how she felt a pang of longing

"Is it slowing down?"

Amy shrugged and spit the mouthwash out into the sink "Barely"

Lauren sighed "Well you know what the doctor said" Lauren sighed and turned around and jumped as if noticing Karma for the first time "What are you doing here?"

"I-"

Lauren put her hand up and her fast twists like she's actually going to be sick "Stop. Turns out I don't want an answer, just for you to leave"

Karma takes notice in how Amy tugs on Lauren's sleeve and grasps at the smaller girl's wrist, Lauren turns around and they have a silent conversation before Lauren turns around "Sorry" she grumbled out as she turned back around to go back to ignoring Karma.

"I'm going to go" Amy declares as she stuffs everything back into the bag, she turns to Lauren "I'll see you later" Lauren nods and Amy is about to walk out when she turns to Karma "Thanks again"

Both Amy and Karma feel the same thing in that moment- a longing. A need to hold each other and just assure each other that they still mean the world to each other, an assurance that neither of them has gotten since 6 week ago.

But instead Karma and Amy smile at each other and Amy walks out of the bathroom not looking back, leaving Lauren with Karma. The blonde simply pushes past Karma and walks out leaving, now, just Karma.

The auburn hair girl doesn't know whether to laugh or cry so she settles for a cross of both before regaining herself and going to her first class.

**X**

Amy settles on a bench and sighs heavily when Vashti comes up to her, the girl sits down for all of two seconds before Amy gives her a pointed look "No"

The girl sighs "Just give us something. Is it Liam Booker's baby? Are you and Karma back on? Are you and Karma even talking?" she pushes her phone into Amy's face and the blonde releases a breath just as Liam and Lauren sit down next to her

"Don't you anything better to do?" Lauren asks with her usual snark

Vashti looks to Lauren "No" she turns to Liam "Will you answer anything?"

He swallows a gulp of water before looking to her "It's obviously my kid"

Vashti shrugs "It's a conformation" she looks to Amy "How far along? Boy or Girl? Name?"

Lauren can practically see the wheels in Liam's head spinning so she speaks first "Fuck off and leave us be, please"

"Fine" the girl mumbles as she pushes herself up "But I will be back"

"You are every day, Vashti" the girl nods before walking away, Amy sighs "God I hate this shit"

"Tell me about it" Liam says "No one can go one day without asking"

"That's what happens when you get knocked up" Lauren says as she pops a grape into her mouth, Amy raises an eyebrow at her and Liam give her a disbelieving look "Right" she smiles "Sorry I forgot I'm trying to be nice"

Liam looks to Amy "At least our kid won't grow up without someone to teach them how to be a bitch" Amy nods and Lauren looks at them both

"Should I be offended?"

"Take it how you will"

Lauren shrugs and pops another grape into her mouth "I'll take as I good thing"

**X**

Amy feels so uncomfortable as she shifts in her seat, the baby kept moving around and it was making for a distracting thing to have in the middle of geometry class. She moves around again when she feels a foot nudge her own, she looks up to see Shane looking at her concerned.

"You okay?" he whispered out hoping not to grab the attention of the teacher, she nods and moves in her seat again.

God she never hated being knocked up more than in that moment.

The bell rang and she sighed in relief, she needed out. She quickly got up from her seat and started to the door when she her teacher called her name "Miss Raudenfeld?" Amy looked to her "Can I speak to you for a moment?" Amy nodded and sat down in front of her desk.

She was an older lady who, unlike most of Hester, was still very old fashioned and almost everybody hated her but she was the only one who taught an advanced geometry class and Penelope apparently didn't have the money to hire another one.

The teacher, Mrs. Alvarado, waited until every student filtered out of the classroom till she looked to Amy over her glasses "Amy is it true that you're pregnant?"

Amy felt her arms go over her chest and her body shift as she tried to hide her bump "Yes" she looks around before looking back to her teacher "What does it matter?"

"It's just" she sighs and sits down in her desk "You're pregnancy isn't that far along and it's already becoming a problem"

Amy raised an eyebrow "A problem?"

"Yes, dear, a problem I see how you move around a lot and it takes focus from the lesson"

Amy looked at her and glares as best she could "Well, I don't know what you expect me to do"

"I think you should be transferred out of this class" she clasps her hands together "Maybe one where you aren't so much of a distraction"

Amy felt rage bubble to her chest "A distraction?" the teacher nodded and Amy pushed herself up from her seat "Fuck that"

Mrs. Alvarado stood up "Miss Raudenfeld!"

Amy blew out a breath "No fuck your 'Miss Raudenfeld'" Amy said as she mocked her teacher's tone "You don't like that I'm pregnant, that's it. The only person that 'took focus' was Shane and that's because he was worried"

"Well I'm not about to move Mr. Harvey just because you're a distraction"

Amy glared at her "If you move me from this class because you don't like that I got knocked up, you best believe I will sue your ass"

She sighed "It's not because you're pregnant-"

"Fuck yes it is. You don't like knowing that I had sex well newsflash; your daughter is the biggest slut of them all. She just hasn't gotten pregnant but trust that there is a bet on how long that will last"

(Mrs. Alvarado's daughter was Brandi)

"Miss Raudenfeld!"

Amy opened her mouth to yell again but Karma ran into the room "Amy!" she ran up to her and kissed her cheek "There you are! Hurry or will be late for our date" Karma tugged a very confused Amy out of the room while Mrs. Alvarado tried to find her voice.

Once on the hall Karma released her hand "Sorry" she mumbled "I just heard you digging yourself into a deeper hole and knew I had to do something" she sighed "That old hag as always hated you and our relationship"

Amy sighed "Thank you Karma. Again"

"No biggie. That's what best friends do, right?"

Amy nods and opens her mouth but Reagan comes walking down the empty hall and interrupts their conversation "hey shrimp, I was getting worried" She kisses Amy's temple and Amy melts at her affection, she turns to Karma and nods "Karma"

Karma nods back "Reagan"

Amy wraps her hand around Reagan's "We should go. It's our date night"

Karma nods "Me too" she sighs heavily "Have fun" she states before walking past the couple, Reagan turns to Amy and cups her face

"You okay?"

Amy nods and for once- she thinks she's telling the truth "Yeah, let's go" Reagan looks at her skeptically "I'm fine" she leans in and nudges Reagan's nose with her own before leaning in and kissing her "Promise" she mumbles against Reagan's lips

Reagan smiles "Okay" she grips Amy's hand "Now let's have a date night"

_**Yeah…**_


	14. Second Chances Make the World Go Round

_**Wasn't planning on writing this but I did...so here it is.**_

Amy plopped herself into Reagan's truck she sighed and rested her hands on her bump, Reagan looked over to her "You wanna talk about it?"

"Nope"

"You sure?"

Amy smiled and reached over the console and grabbed Reagan's hand "Yes, now let's go" Reagan looked at her skeptically but nodded anyways

"Okay" she started her truck and drove about 20 minutes before pulling into a restaurant parking lot; they got off the truck and made their way into the restaurant.

Once seated Amy sighed happily and reached across the table and took ahold of Reagan's hands, she brought them to her lips and kissed her knuckles "Thank you for taking me out tonight"

Reagan smiled "I figured maybe our day together didn't need to be a night in at home" she kissed Amy's hand quickly before breaking their hold and picking up her menu.

Amy was left realizing that she had been dating this girl for a total of about 2 and half months and they already practically lived together. She gingerly picked her menu up and tried to read them but her mind kept swirling around that she really did build a life with this girl and she didn't really want that to change. Amy smiled to herself as she felt the baby move around, she hummed to herself 'this could be a great thing' she mused to herself.

Now just not to mess it up.

**X**

Lauren opened the door and threw her bag down and kicked her shoes off, she groaned and threw herself on the couch "Rough day?" Liam asked from his place on the love seat, Lauren grumbled something into the couch but Liam didn't catch it "Wanna repeat that?"

Lauren picked her head up "Farrah and my daddy were arguing again" she pushed herself into a sitting position "I swear sometimes I just think Amy should come home" Liam scoffed and gave her a pointed stare "Yeah, yeah I know"

Liam held the bowl in his lap out "Calories?"

Lauren's eyes lit up and she reached into the bowl "If you don't mind" she popped a piece of chocolate into her mouth and looked around "Where are the lesbian lovers?"

"Date night"

"Oh that's right so that means you and Amy's day out is going to be this Sunday"

Liam shook his head "Friday. You have her Sunday"

"Right" she dug her phone out of her pocket and unlocked it before tapping it a few times "Amy has an appointment again in two weeks"

"We find the sex out right?"

Lauren nodded happily "Yes! That's means we can finally settle this nonsense of Amy calling it an it"

"Thank god"

Lauren nodded and put her phone back into her pocket and settled into the couch and started to watch whatever Liam had on, they were silent for a few minutes before a sharp knock at the door nearly made Lauren piss herself.

Lauren looked to Liam "Aren't you going to get that?"

Liam groaned and pushed himself up, threw the half empty bowl at Lauren who squealed in return and made his way to the door. He yanked the door open and was left a little shocked to see Farrah Copper on his doorstep "M-Mrs. Cooper?"

"Is Amy here?" Liam shook his head and she sighed "Good" she pushed her way inside and quickly found Lauren who squealed again but for a completely different reason.

**X**

The waiter placed Amy's plate in front of her before doing the same to Reagan, both muttered a thank you before picking their forks up and going at their food. They were silent but Reagan broke it "So what are the chances you'll let me feed the baby kale?"

Amy laughed with food still her mouth; she covered her mouth and swallowed "Never"

Reagan pouted "Why not?"

"What if she's allergic to peanuts?"

Reagan raised an eyebrow at Amy "She?"

Amy sighed and put her fork down "Liam may or may not have rubbed off the whole calling it a girl thing"

Reagan released something that sounded like a squeal and clapped her hands together "We get to find out soon"

Amy scrunched her face up "We do?"

Reagan sighed and threw a piece of lettuce at Amy "Amy do you never know about your appointments?"

Amy laughed and threw a napkin at her back "Not when I have you, Lauren _and_ Liam to tell me"

Reagan rolled her eyes "So aren't you excited?"

Amy shrugged "Kinda" she chewed on a piece of meat "I don't know, I'm already so used to calling it a girl"

"But what if it's a boy?"

Amy sighed "Then the poor baby is going to grow up with identity issues"

Reagan snorted before eating another piece of her meal and they were silent for a second before Reagan swallowed "So was that a no on that kale?"

**X**

Lauren shot up from her seat "Farrah what are you doing here?"

"It's okay dear, I made sure that Amy wasn't here" Lauren's face softened

"Farrah, you still shouldn't be here"

Farrah felt tears build up "B-but" she sighed and ran a hand through her hair "I just needed to talk to you"

Liam walked up from behind Farrah and stood next to Lauren "About what?"

Farrah narrowed her eyes at him "You're the boy who got my Amy pregnant?" he nodded and her face softened only slightly "Alright well it's nice to meet you" she stuck her hand but Liam ignored it

"I've heard plenty about you" he didn't say it mean but Farrah felt the point, she retracted her hands and wrung them together

"I just needed to talk to you"

Lauren gestured for Farrah to sit down but the two teens stood standing up, Farrah sighed heavily and Lauren spoke "Go on. What did you need?"

"I wanted to talk to Amy"

Liam opened his mouth but Lauren put her hand up "Then why did you wait till Amy was gone to come?"

"I didn't want to force anything on her" she casted her stare down to her lap "I've already hurt her enough"

Lauren sighed and looked to Liam before she set herself next to Farrah "Then why are you here?"

"I wanted to ask you if you could ask Amy if it would be okay if I came over and she and I talked"

"Farrah…"

Farrah grasped at Lauren's hand "I know I messed up, Lauren. That" Farrah let out a broken breath "That stays with me and it kills me but I just need that chance, I need for Amy to know how sorry I am"

So you want permission?" Liam asked

"From Amy, yes"

Lauren opened her mouth to reject her but Liam beat her to it "Farrah, I will personally ask her"

Farrah's eyes brightened and she stood up to match his height "Really?" her voice was full of hope

"Yes I will ask as soon as she gets home" Farrah smiled brightly and a few tears made their way down her face, she pulled Liam to her chest

"Thank you" she whispered out "Thank you so much"

Liam pulled back "Just don't screw it up with her again, she's been hurt too much"

Farrah nods eagerly "I promise I won't" she hugged Liam one more time before letting go and leaning down to kiss Lauren's head after that she trotted out of the house and closed the door behind her.

Lauren stood up as soon as she heard the door shut "We can't promise anything to her, why'd you give her that false hope?"

Liam looked down at Lauren "We both know how much it kills Amy to know that her mom hasn't come around. She needs this"

Lauren sighed "This could either mean that I'm getting my step-sister back at my house and you're losing a roommate or you're getting a permanent roommate and I can have Amy's room"

**X**

Being that most of Austin was all city Amy was surprised when Reagan pulled up to a wooded area, Reagan reversed to where the bed of her truck was buried into the brush. Both girls hopped out of the truck but only one of them was very confused "Reagan, is this the part where I find out you're killer but you take mercy on me due to the little thing I'm carrying?"

Reagan laughed "Not yet, babe" Amy smiled and followed Reagan to the back where the girl was laying out a couple blankets and a few pillows on the bed of the truck "We're getting romantic tonight"

"ooo Are we?" Amy asked with a teasing smile on her face

"Yup and you're never going to want to go home after this"

"I don't know, I like that bed _a lot_" Reagan laughed and gestured with her hand

"Come here, dork" Amy smiled and carefully climbed the back of the truck and laid next to Reagan, she laid her head down and Reagan laid next to her.

Amy smiled and moved till her head was resting on Reagan's chest and she hand her hand on the small of Reagan's back pulling them flush against each other. Reagan hummed to herself and combed her fingers through Amy's hair, she leaned down and kissed the crown of Amy's head, the blonder of the two sighed contently.

"So what did I do to deserve such treatment?"

Reagan shrugged "Nothing" she placed another kiss to Amy's hair "Just wanted to spend time with my shrimp"

"Don't you get enough of me at home?"

Reagan scoffed "Get enough of my shrimp? Never"

Amy smiled and moved till she was resting on her elbows and looking at Reagan, she leaned down and captured Reagan's lips with her own. She pulled away "What did I do to deserve you?"

Reagan shrugged "I don't know but must've been something great 'cause I'm awesome" Amy smiled at her warmly before moving and connecting their lips again.

Amy tangled her hand in Reagan's hair before hooking her leg around Reagan's waist and moving till she was atop her; Reagan sighed into their kiss and placed her hands on Amy's hips rubbing small circles into her skin.

Amy smiled and pulled back and kissed down Reagan's jaw and placing light kisses on her neck, Reagan groaned and moved her hands till they were on Amy's face and their lips connected again. Amy couldn't help how her hips started moving and all of the sudden she felt like she was on fire, Reagan pulled back "Amy" she breathed out, her voice was husky and Amy was sure she wanted to do her right there and then "We should stop"

Amy kissed her again "I don't want to" she mumbled against Reagan's lips and Reagan groaned before pulling back

"As much fun as this is, I don't want you to regret it"

"I won't" Amy said hurriedly as she was eager to reconnect their lips

Reagan pulled back "You say that now"

"Reagan" Amy groaned out "I promise I won't"

"Please just" Reagan sighed and placed her hands on Amy's hips "Let me make it special for you"

Amy sighed and pecked Reagan's lips before moving till she was lying by her rather than on top of her "Fine but you better make it good"

Reagan laughed "Who knew my shrimp was such a horn dog?"

**X**

Lauren sighed as she looked at the clock "God when are they getting home?"

"It's their date night, Lauren. Leave them be"

"If Amy isn't in bed at a certain time, she's a bitch to wake up" she looked at the clock again "If they aren't home within the next five minutes, they're both in trouble" No sooner had Lauren said that did the front door open and Reagan and Amy stumbled in "Fucking finally!" she called out.

Reagan and Amy made their way to the living room "Sorry Lauren" Reagan mumbled "I just wanted Amy to myself"

Lauren popped up "Well we" she gestured to herself and Liam "Need to talk to you two" she pointed at Reagan and Amy.

Amy groaned "My day can't ever just be good, can it?" she sat down on the couch "Lay it on me"

Liam sighed and moved till he was sitting next to Amy "Amy, your mom stopped by"

"oh"

Lauren groaned and pushed Liam till she could sit by Amy "Smooth Booker" she bit out, she turned to Amy "She made sure you weren't home and she asked us to ask you if you wanted to talk to her" she released a breath "She wants you to know how sorry she is" Amy looked straight ahead and it looked like she stopped breathing "Amy?"

She jumped a little "She wants to talk?" Lauren nodded and Amy sighed "I don't know"

Liam moved from his spot till he was crouching in front of Amy holding on her legs "Amy, I know you miss her" he tilted her face till she was looking at him "You don't have to forgive or move back in with her but you should talk to her" Amy nodded and wiped angrily at the tear that fell down her face.

Reagan pushed nudged Liam till he moved and she then pulled Amy up to a standing position "Shrimp?" Amy looked to her "This is up to you. Not anybody else. Do you want to talk to her?"

Amy nodded slowly "I-I think so" she sighed and wiped at her face "Maybe just not here or at the house"

Lauren nodded and stood up "That can be arranged"

Amy nodded "then yes. I want to talk to her"

**X**

It was the next day that Amy patiently waited at a park that was agreed to be neutral territory; she was currently gently swaying on the swing waiting for her mother.

The familiar clack of heels made Amy turn to see her mother walking towards her; she fought the urge to stand up and ran. Farrah made her way over to Amy and sat down on the swing next to Amy's "Hi" Farrah said gently

"Hi"

The silence was awkward and Amy could see her mother struggle to say something but she remained quiet "I want to thank you for agreeing to meet with me"

"I owed it to myself" Farrah nodded

"I know but I needed to talk to you"

"Then talk" Farrah nodded and twisted her body till she was looking at Amy fully, the woman fought her own urge to reach over and grab Amy's hand "Amy, baby, I needed to say that I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?" Amy whispered out, her voice already on the verge of crying, she stood up "For kicking me out? For not being a mother? For not being there when I needed you?" her voice was a mix of crying and angrily talking.

Farrah stood up and didn't attempt to wipe at her own tears "For everything" she cried out, she reached out for Amy and winced when Amy pulled back "I know that I made a mistake"

Amy wiped at her face and crossed her arms "I needed you mom" she put a hand on her stomach "I needed you because I am going to be a mom. I needed you"

Farrah let out a sob and put a hand on Amy's stomach "I'm so sorry" she pulled a reluctant Amy to her "I am so sorry" she cried into Amy's hair. She pulled back and cupped her face "You're my baby and I was stupid to kick you out, for not being a good mother. I know that now" she sighed "I'm just asking for another chance. I love you Amy, I love you so much and I want a chance to prove it to you"

"I want to let you"

Farrah nodded her head and cupped Amy's face "The let me, please" she pleaded out "Please, let me"

Amy nodded her head slowly and Farrah pulled Amy flush against her, and combed her fingers through Amy's hair and cried quietly "Thank you, baby" she pulled back "You won't regret it. Now we can get you moved in and-"

"Mom" Amy interrupted "I'm not moving back in. For right now I am where I need to be"

Farrah nodded through a sad smile "Right" she whispered out "Baby steps right?"

Amy nodded and this time was the one to pull her mother into a hug "I'm sorry, mom"

Farrah shook her head "No, no" she said "No apologizing from you. I know I messed up and you're right, you are where you need to be" she placed a hand on Amy's stomach "So boy or girl?"

Amy shrugged "Don't know, yet"

Farrah rubbed her stomach "I think it's a girl"

Amy scrunched her face up "How can you tell?"

"A mother always knows" Amy smiled slightly and Farrah wrapped her arm around Amy's waist 'Can I walk you home?"

Amy smiled "I'd like that"

So they started to walk. And Amy was never surer than in that moment that she did the right thing, together they walked and Farrah asked how Reagan took the news, how Liam had been treating her, and how Lauren and she have been getting along. By the time they got to the door, they were talking about baby names.

"I like Stella" Farrah said "Sounds like something you name your baby" Farrah sighed as she let go of Amy "So I will see you later then?" Amy nodded and Farrah smiled gratefully and kissed Amy's check "Thank you baby"

Amy smiled and watched as her mother kept walking away she was about to open the door when Farrah's heels became closer to her again. Amy turned around to see her mother running to her "I forgot something!" she said, she came up to Amy and placed something in her hands "This is yours" She kissed Amy's forehead before retreating.

Amy looked down and couldn't help the smile that took over her face; she had missed the picture of her and her mother greatly. She held the picture to her chest and smiled 'maybe' she mused to herself 'second chances are the best thing she could give out' he mind drifted to Karma and then Amy decided something.

Something that she wouldn't do till after she found out the sex of the baby.

**I hope you like it!**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! **


	15. I Suppose

_**Yay for long chapters!**_

Amy was currently passed out in the passenger seat of Liam's car; she snored softly with a hand rested on her stomach and the other one tucked in between her legs. Liam spared a glance to her and he sighed- he felt this weird twinge in his stomach every time he looked at her.

He recognized it as guilt but that wasn't it, it was something more, something that hit him very deep. Especially when they were at the sonograms.

It was his and Amy's day to bond and Liam had made it a tradition to take her to Dallas rather than stay in Austin, he wanted Amy to able to relax when they were getting to know each other.

He pulled into a parking lot of a diner and he reached over and gently shook Amy's legs "Amy" he whispered out "We're here"

Amy opened her eyes with a tired moan as she stretched her arms out as much she could "Oh thank God" Amy said as she rubbed her eyes "I can't seem to eat enough ever since I started housing this kid" she got out of the car and Liam stayed behind for a second.

The feeling was back "Liam?" he looked to see Amy by his open door "You coming or are you going to make me eat alone?"

He shook his head and quickly got out of the car and followed the blonde into the small diner, they were sat in a booth and they sat across from each other. The waitress took their orders and quickly departed leaving Amy and Liam, the blonde looked nervous as she twiddled with her thumbs and Liam took notice "Amy?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay?

"Yeah" Even Liam knew she was lying, he told her so in his raised eyebrow, and she sighed "I have to ask you something"

"Okay"

"I was thinking the other day after my mom left and I was wondering if I could pick the name" Liam raised his eyebrow at her and she sighed deeply "I know that there are already name thrown out on the table but I want to pick it. You will get veto power though"

"I guess that works"

"Oh and Liam?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking and I think he or she should have Booker as their last name rather than Raudenfeld-Booker"

Liam couldn't help how his eyes lit up "Really?"

"Yeah" she shrugged "Poor kid shouldn't have more than three names" Liam smiled widely and leaned over the table and pressed a kiss to Amy's check and he grabbed her hands

"Thank you so much, Amy" he squeezed her hands "This really means a lot to me, I want her to be able to be close to me"

"That's another thing"

"What?"

"When I do move out, because at some point I have to, I want you to be in its life. I want it to know you because as much as I disliked you a few months ago, you are it's father and I-" she cut herself off and took in a deep breath, Liam gave her a questioning look "I just want her to know you"

"Amy this means the world to me"

"I know" she smiled "I want us to be able to function for this baby, that includes Lauren and Reagan and to some extent Karma but first and foremost it is us"

Liam felt the feeling in his stomach twist and the mention of Karma.

"So we need to make it work" Amy broke apart their hands and took a sip from her glass "We owe it that"

He stayed silent for a second before he couldn't help but let his curiosity overtake him and break one of their rules for when they were out together "How involved is Karma going to be in her life?"

Amy shrugged and wrung her hands together under the table "I want her to know my child and I want my child to know her. Karma is my soul mate, Liam" She looked up to him "I want her to be as involved as we know Lauren is going to be" Liam raised an eyebrow at her "Okay maybe not that involved"

He sighed "What about Reagan?"

Amy looked at him, confused "What about her?"

"You're dating her but Karma's your soul mate?"

Amy sighed "You don't always love a soul mate like that"

"But you did"

"Well yeah but…" she trailed off "I just know that Karma and I are meant to be but in a different way" she smiled slightly "Me and Reagan are something entirely different"

"A good different?"

"A very good different"

Liam smiled "Good" he took a drink from his glass "Because I like Reagan, she's good to you, she loves the kid and I think she would make a good step-mom"

Amy nearly choked on her orange juice "What?" she sputtered; she wiped her face with the back of her hand

"I figured that you and Reagan are pretty serious"

"Well in a sense, yeah we are"

"In a sense?"

Amy sighed "Liam, we have only been going out for a little over two months and she's already stuck with someone who's having a baby" Amy looked down at the table "I like her a lot but I'm not thinking that far ahead"

"Why?"

Amy shook her head "Nope" she stated simply "Deep talk is for the car"

"We already broke the Karma rule"

"Exception to the day"

Liam pouted "Fine"

Amy smiled and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the waitress putting their food on the table and Amy had to conceal her squeal. She mumbled a 'thank you' and dug into her eggs, she let out a moan.

Liam smiled teasingly "Enjoying it?"

Amy threw her spoon at him.

**X**

Lauren groaned loudly as she flipped around on the couch for the tenth time in five minutes, Reagan smiled and peeked over the book she was reading "You okay, Lauren?"

"No" she groaned out "I am soooo bored" she moved around again "Reagan" she whined out

"Yes Laruen?"

"Let's do something" she sat up and her voice went up a few levels, Reagan nearly laughed at how she sounded like a child complete with the wide eyes

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know" Lauren shrugged "I just need to get out of this house"

Reagan hummed a bit "Okay" she closed her book and laid it on the coffee table "You can help me move"

Lauren face twisted "You're moving?"

"Yup"

"Why?"

Reagan scoffed "Because I stopped living in my apartment"

"Where are you moving to? Does Amy know?"

Reagan shook her head "No she doesn't know and I talk to Liam and I am moving into here" she gestured to the house

"Here? As in here with Liam and Amy?"

"Yeah"

"Wow" she hummed out "You and Amy are pretty serious then?"

Reagan grew uncomfortable "Yeah I guess"

Lauren raised an eyebrow "You guess?"

Reagan shifted in her seat before popping up "Are we gonna move me or what?"

Lauren felt an inner deliberation- she could either grill Reagan on her answer or get out of the house for a few hours. Lauren sighed and decided the grilling could wait till she wasn't so stir crazy "Yeah let's go"

**X**

Molly Ashcroft walked into Karma's room to see the girl mindlessly scrolling through her phone, Molly sighed. Karma hadn't been herself for a few months and she wouldn't talk to her mother, she sat down on the edge of her daughter's bed, Karma didn't glance up once "Baby?"

"Hmm?"

"You wanna do something today?" Karma shook her head and Molly sighed "Karma I really wish you would leave your room sometimes"

Karma shrugged "I don't have anywhere to go"

"Why don't you call Amy?"

Molly saw her daughter's eyes gleam with sadness for a second before Karma sighed "I'm sure she's busy, mom"

"It wouldn't hurt to try"

"I don't want to"

"I thought you two made up"

"We did" Molly raised an eyebrow at her and Karma sighed "Kinda"

"Karma" she said in a warning tone

"Mom just let it go okay? Amy said she needed space and I think that I do too so can you please just drop it?"

Molly scoffed "Space? You two haven't had 'space' since you were five"

Karma shrugged "Stuff changes mom"

"Not with you two, you can fight all the time but neither of you have ever wanted space"

"One of us had never been pregnant before mom" Karma snapped out "She's stressed and I can't blame her and I looked it up- stress isn't good for her. Amy already has high blood pressure; she doesn't need anything else to raise it"

"It's just hard to believe that you and Amy need space. You are the only one who knows everything about her and her, you" Molly sighs "Maybe a talk would do better than space"

"She doesn't want to talk" Karma's voice cracked

"Karma?"

"Mom can you please leave"

Molly sighed and stood up and pressed a kiss to Karma's forehead before walking out of her daughter's room, resisting the urge to walk back in and hold her when she heard a whimper from her daughter just as she closed the door.

She thought for a second before pulling out her phone and dialing a familiar number that was filed under: **My Amy**

**X**

Amy was looking through clothes when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket; she sighed and pulled it out to see: **Mama Molly** flashing across the screen. She hesitated to answer but then her mind went to ever scenario of Karma being hurt and she quickly accepted the call "Hello?"

"Amy?"

"Hi Molly"

"Hello dear"

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh, well," she heard Molly sigh "I suppose it is"

"You suppose?"

"I'm worried about Karma"

"Is she okay?" Amy asked hurriedly

"I suppose"

"Molly do me a favor and stop saying 'I suppose'"

She heard Molly laugh "Okay I will"

"Now, what's wrong with Karma?"

The woman sighed "I'm more worried about her emotionally"

Amy sighed "Did her chart say something?"

"No, no, it's more that she doesn't" Molly sighed "I don't know, Amy. She just isn't Karma and I try to talk to her but she just says that she wants to be alone and then I asked her why she doesn't call you and she said you asked for space" Amy inhaled sharply "Amy, did you ask for space?"

"I-I, yes I did"

"Why, dear?" Molly's voice was still kind and loving so Amy relaxed

"I just- we just have been through a lot and there's so much strain and I am not really" she glanced to her stomach "fit to deal with strain"

"Oh yes the baby?"

Amy nearly dropped her phone "She told you?"

"Our Karma doesn't hold her liquor very well"

Amy sighed and ran a hand through her hair "Yeah she doesn't"

"Amy, I know that the health of your child comes first but if you can- could you come talk to Karma? I am very worried about her"

"I don't know…"

"If you can't, don't worry about it, dear. I just needed to ask"

Amy sighed and looked down at her watch "I'm not in Austin right now but I'll be home in a few hours, can I come over then?"

"Nothing is too late dear"

"Okay then I will see you later, Molly"

"Oh! Thank you so much, Amy"

"No problem"

"Okay I will see you later dear"

"Okay, bye"

Amy quickly ended the call and tried to comprehend what she just did, she sighed "Everything okay?" Amy snapped around to see Liam looking at her concerned

"Yeah I umm" she racked her brain for something "When we get home I wanted to visit my mom"

"Oh okay. I can drop you off at her house and she can drop you off later right?"

"Yeah"

"Alright cool"

Amy tried to ignore how her stomach twisted with every lie that came out of her mouth.

**X**

Lauren sighed dramatically as she threw herself on the couch, she stretched her arms out "Why do you have so much stuff?" she groaned out

Reagan laughed "Oh hush, you barely helped"

"I wanted to get out of the house- not to manual labor" Reagan chuckled to herself and picked the book up that she had discarded hours ago, she sat down and Lauren decided to handle the task at hand. "Reagan?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you mean 'I guess'?"

Reagan put her book down and looked at confused "What do you mean?"

"Earlier I said you and Amy were getting pretty serious and you said and I quote 'I guess'"

"Oh"

"Yeah 'oh' so I ask you again- what did you mean?"

Reagan shrugged "We've only been going out for two months"

"Yeah but you've just moved in" Lauren gestured to the boxes that lay by the door "You can't deny it's serious"

Reagan shrugged "I don't know"

"Look, under normal circumstances I would accuse you of using Amy and then threaten you but you just moved in so you obviously aren't just using her. I know you like her but will ask again before I threaten you, what do you mean 'I guess'?"

Reagan sighed "Lauren, I like Amy. A lot, maybe even a little more than that but I can't fully accept that until I know that her and Karma and completely done and that just doesn't" Reagan voice grew soft and she sighed "it just doesn't feel like that's going to happen"

Lauren's face softened "She's always going to love Karma"

"Thanks" Reagan remarked sarcastically

"Shut up and listen. She loves Karma and I haven't been with Amy all her life and I haven't seen her with other people but when she's with you- Karma doesn't exist. Reagan you take her away from all that and you are her safe place. She really likes you too"

Reagan sighed and sniffled "I don't want to fully give her my heart but I think I'm too late for that"

**X**

Liam pulled up to the front of Farrah's house and Amy sighed "Thanks Liam, can you tell Reagan and Lauren I'll be home a little late"

"Yeah, sure" she smiled and leaned over and console and hugged him tightly

"Thanks for another great day"

Liam smiled "No problem" she got out of the car and pretended to walk up to the door but stopped right before the door and turned around to see Liam already gone.

Amy sighed and pulled her phone out **To Mama Molly: I'm on my way**

She hugged her arms around herself and started to walk down the block to go to Karma's house and finally talk to the girl. Amy had no other choice but to ignore the way she felt sick about going.

**X**

Liam pulled the door open to the house and Reagan immediately came trotting in with a smile on her face that quickly faded "Where's Amy?"

"Her mom called and asked if Amy would go over for a little bit, I dropped her off. She said she'll be home late"

Reagan pouted and Lauren sighed "Okay well then I'm going to go home" she said as she slipped her shoes on "I can bring her back when she's done"

"Amy said that Farrah said she would bring her home"

Lauren shrugged "I need to talk to Amy anyways" she hugged Reagan quickly and kinda half hugged Liam "I will y'all later" she closed the door behind her and made her way to her car.

Within ten minutes Lauren pulled up to her house, she trotted out and went inside to see Farrah and Bruce at the table eating "Where's Amy?"

Farrah looked up confused "Amy? She's not here"

Lauren's face scrunched up "But she said that-"she cut herself off "Oh fuck"

**X**

Amy took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell, Molly opened the door and quickly pulled Amy to her "Oh Amy" she breathed out " I missed you" she pulled back and her eyes went wide "Oh my" her hands rested on Amy's bump "You're already showing"

"Yup, 14 weeks"

Molly smiled softly "Do you know the sex yet?"

"Not yet"

"Molly, don't hog Amy, she came for Karma" Lucas said as he came up from behind his wife, he hugged Amy "Hello, dear"

"Hi Lucas"

"Why don't you go see Karma?" Amy nodded and pushed past them and found her way to Karma's room, she was about to open the door but raised her hand and knocked instead

"Leave me alone mom"

Amy pushed the door open "You've call me a lot of names but never mom" Karma quickly sat up and looked like a deer caught in headlights

"Amy?"

"Unless you have another pregnant best friend" she closed the door behind her and she cautiously sat down "How are you?"

Karma groaned "Mom called you"

Amu shrugged "yeah, she's worried about you"

Karma looked down "I'm fine"

Amy grabbed Karma's hand "No, you're not" Karma looked up "Talk to me"

Karma felt tears prick her eyes and suddenly it was all too much, she grabbed Amy and pulled her to herself and wrapped her arms around Amy's neck. Amy made an 'oomphf' sound but quickly wrapped her own arms around Karma's waist, she moved till they were both lying down and Karma was letting tears out on Amy's chest. Amy let out a broken breath and tightened her grip on Karma

"I missed you so much" Karma sobbed out "It hurt"

Amy sighed "It hurt me too" she ran her fingers through Karma's hair "I don't remember a time we haven't spoken in that long"

"I don't want to ever let you go now" she whimpered out "I don't want to lose you"

"You'll never lose me"

"it felt like I did though" Amy sighed and sat them both up, Karma kept her hand on Amy's hip as a way to maintain contact and Amy had her hand tangled in Karma's hair "I can't lose you, Amy"

"I can't lose you either" Amy sighed "But I did need space due to…you know" she glanced down to her stomach. Karma gasped a little and took her hand on Amy's hip and put her hand on her bump

"Oh Amy" Karma sighed out, she leaned down "I am so sorry I am have been stressing your mommy out, little one"

Amy smiled softly "I think it likes you. It's moving like crazy"

Karma smiled and sat back up "Good I would they like their aunt Karma" she rubbed Amy's bump before looking up at her "How's your blood pressure been?"

"Eh"

Karma glared "Amy" she said warningly

"It hasn't been great but it hasn't been awful"

And when Karma started going on a long winded rant on how she has to take care of herself for herself and the little baby, Amy realized something.

They had completely forgotten about their fight, about the tears, about everything. For one second it was Karma and Amy, it was the two best friends who'd do anything for each other, the two girls who would never let each other out of their lives.

But it wasn't just Karma and Amy.

Because Lauren busted through the door two seconds later.

_**Okay so I constant question I get is- who is endgame?**_

_**Guys…I have no idea. I literally have every few things planned out for this story; I just kinda go along with it as I'm writing.**_

_**At this point anyone could be endgame: Reamy, Karmy, Bookerfeld, hell even cooperfeld…I have no idea.**_


	16. Good For the Both of You

_**This chapter was a little more difficult to write for some reason but nevertheless it's up. Please review!**_

Amy popped from her seat on the bed and walked over to Lauren who was fuming "Lauren, what are you doing here?"

Lauren gave her a hard stare "What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?"

"I came to talk to Karma"

"Because she runs your fucking life, right?"

"Lauren-"Amy was cut off when Karma laid a hand on Amy's shoulder; the auburn haired girl looked at the tiny blonde

"What do you have to say to me, Lauren?"

"Do you really wanna know?" Karma hesitantly nodded "Fine. You're a bad person. You're a selfish person. You claim to love Amy but what have you done to prove it? She's been through so much thanks to you and let's be honest if it wasn't for your plan to fake it- she probably wouldn't be pregnant"

Karma sighed "I-I know I've hurt her b-but I'm trying to be better for her"

"And slapping her was part of that?" Lauren scoffed "Amy was better off when you two weren't talking" she spit out

"Like you're any better?!" Karma yelled out, Amy released a breath and moved to sit down on the bed- she was feeling weird.

"Oh I'm sorry" Lauren said sarcastically "Where you there when she found she was pregnant? Where you there when she literally couldn't get out of bed because she was so depressed? Where you there when Farrah kicked her out?"

"How was I supposed to be?!" Karma yelled out frustrated "I didn't know she was pregnant!"

"Because she was so terrified to tell you!" Lauren yelled out "If she's your best friend- she shouldn't have been afraid to tell you!"

"She was scared because she slept with Liam- she wasn't afraid of me"

Lauren scoffed "Please, she was terrified that you would hate her and you did didn't you?"

Amy sighed heavily and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, she felt like she was heating up from the inside.

"I didn't hate her!"

"Oh face it Karma- you hated her for a short time and you are never going to be fully okay that she's having a baby with Liam" Karma's posture deflated and she didn't respond "You will never be okay with her. Not anymore" Lauren spit out, she pushed past Karma and went to where Amy was seated "Come on"

"Lauren" Amy panted out "Something isn't right"

Lauren felt her heart drop and she fell to her knees to be at Amy's height "Why? What's going on?"

"I don't know, I-I feel like I'm being heated up from the inside" she shrugged she jacket off and hunched over "And my stomach hurts"

Lauren felt an awful realization grip her "Take your pants off"

Amy looked up, confused and shocked "What?"

"I have to see if you're bleeding"

"Why would you nee-"Amy cut herself off "Oh god" she looked to Lauren and her eyes grew shiny "No"

"Just do it" Lauren said softly but firm and Amy nodded she ignored how her stomach cramped and quickly pulled her pants down to her knees "oh god" Lauren said softly, Amy looked down to see a very thin line of blood making its way down her leg.

Karma gasped and ran out of the room and returned a second later with her mom, Molly ran in and her eyes grew wide she turned to Karma "Go get the car started" Karma nodded and ran out of the room again. Molly went to Amy who had tears running down her face "Sweetheart?" Amy looked up at her wide-eyed "We're gonna get you to the hospital okay?" Amy nodded and made work of pulling her pants up.

Lauren helped Amy out to the car and once inside she quickly sent a text to Reagan, Liam and Farrah about what was happening. The car ride consisted of Amy quietly crying and Lauren shushing her while trying to keep her own emotions in check.

Amy was admitted pretty quickly and they took her away and left Molly, Lauren and Karma in the waiting room. Reagan and Amy rushed in soon after Amy was admitted; both were out of breath and wore a look a horror and confusion. Lauren jumped up and went to them both leaving Molly and Karma still sitting

"Where is she?" Reagan breathed out "Is she okay?"

Lauren tried her best not to cry "I-I don't know"

Liam looked like he was about to cry and he ran his hand through his hair "What happened Lauren?"

Karma stood up "It was my fault"

Liam gaped at her "What?"

"My mom s-she had convinced Amy to come see me and we were there and then Lauren showed up and we started arguiog and the next thing I know Amy is complaining of being hot and her stomach hurting and" Karma choked on her words as she swallowed a cry back "She was bleeding"

Reagan looked like she could kill Karma and Lauren "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"Me?!" Lauren screeched out

"Yes both of you. Both of you know that Amy is under stress and already has high blood pressure and you two think it's a good idea to fight in front of her!"

Liam sighed and rested a hand on Reagan's shoulder "Reagan" he said softly "We can't blame them" Reagan scoffed angrily and sat down in a chair while she nervously picked at the fabric of her shirt. Karma smiled at him gratefully but Liam didn't return it, instead opting for sitting down with a slightly irritated Lauren setting herself down next to him. Karma returned to her seat next to Molly and the woman grabbed her daughter's hand and rubbed the skin of her hand gently.

Another 10 minutes passed before the fast paced click of heels against the linoleum floor took everyone's attention, Lauren pushed herself up from the chair and jogged towards a panicked looking Farrah "Oh thank God, Lauren" Farrah breathed out "Where is she? Is she okay?"

"They won't tell us anything, they want you"

Farrah jogged to the nurse's station and demanded Amy's room number, the nurse gave it to her and Farrah took off in the direction of the room with Lauren, Reagan, Liam, Karma and Molly trailing behind them.

Once they found her room Farrah burst through the door to see her Amy laying in the bed while she silently cried to herself and her hands rubbing her stomach through her gown "Oh baby" Farrah breathed out and Amy's eyes shot to her and the girl crumbled in again

"Mom" she cried out brokenly and Farrah threw her purse on the floor before quickly making her way to Amy, Farrah moved till she was lying with Amy and the girl had her head buried in Farrah's shoulder while she cried.

Reagan, Liam and Lauren refused to sit down as they all stood by Amy's bed with their hand touching any part of Amy.

Farrah scooted herself off the bed and Reagan quickly took her place, not caring for the eyes that she knew were watching her so closely.

A silence fell over the room as no one wanted to ask Amy what she knew or what she didn't know, so everyone slipped into their own thoughts as they waited for either Amy to talk or the doctor to tell them the fate of the baby that rested in Amy's stomach.

Karma watched their interaction. Amy and everyone. Lauren was obviously protective of Amy, you could tell how the girl hovered and how she would lay her hands on any part of Amy she could get at- anything to let Amy know she was there. Reagan was obviously falling for Amy and falling fast-, she was whispering in Amy's ear and gently stroking she arm and occasionally she kissed the crown of Amy's head. Then there was Liam. He held on to Amy's hand like she was his lifeline, his thumb stoked the skin of her hand and she noticed how Amy would squeeze his hand.

All of it twisted Karma's stomach and suddenly she thought of Lauren's words '_You will never be okay with her. Not anymore' _Karma looked at the group of people Amy had needed and relied on and she honestly didn't know if she ever would be.

Farrah rubbed her temples while she muttered prayer after prayer under her breath; it was the only thing keeping her from losing her mind. Farrah noticed how torn up Amy was- she loved her baby so much and she didn't even know it yet. Farrah prayed again that Amy wouldn't lose her baby; no one should have to go through that pain. A pain that Farrah knew too well.

Molly was simply trying to keep her cool. She loved Amy like a daughter and to see her daughter in so much pain and turmoil was hard for the woman. She reached over and grabbed her actual daughter's hand as a way of comfort for them both.

Everyone was torn from their thoughts when the doctor walked through the door, Reagan climbed off the bed and stood by the bed instead and grabbed Amy's free hand.

Amy sat up as much she could "What's going on with my baby?"

He sighed 'Your blood pressure was through the roof, Miss Raudenfeld, we think that you haven't been managing you blood pressure very well" he sighed "and that's never good. Pregnant or not"

Amy felt a sob creep up her throat as she asked her next question "Am I still pregnant?"

He sighed "Your daughter is fine" Amy let out a sob that was drenched in relief and Liam immediately tugged Amy to him and hugged her to his chest

"Our daughter" he whispered out "We have a daughter" Amy let out another sob while both Reagan and Lauren cried in relief and hugged each other, Farrah let tears fall down her face, Molly sent a thank you to whoever was watching over Amy and her baby, and Karma let out a tiny whimper as she choked her own cry back.

The doctor cleared his throat "I want to keep you overnight for observation and then you can go home, you will then be put on at least a week of bed rest"

Amy nodded eagerly as she was in no position to complain- her baby was okay. Her daughter was okay.

**X**

It was later in the night and everyone slowly filtered out of the room.

First Farrah left knowing she had work she hadn't wanted to leave but Amy urged her saying she was okay and nothing was going to happen so the mom kissed her daughter's forehead said 'goodnight' and left, Molly said that she was going to go home and tell Lucas that everything was fine and she would be by later to get Karma, Reagan was one of the most reluctant to go but, she too, had work and it took a lot of urging from Amy and Liam practically carrying her downstairs.

Now it was just Lauren, Liam and Karma that sat in an awkward silence while Amy went to the bathroom, Karma sighed and stood up "Can I talk to Amy, alone?"

"Nope" Lauren stated without hesitation, Liam sighed

"Lauren let her. We can't argue right now" he sent her a hard a stare and Lauren gave in

"Fine" she grumbled and both Liam and Lauren made their way outside and waited patiently outside. Amy came out of the bathroom a second later and looked confused

"Where did everybody go?"

"I umm needed to talk to you"

"oh" Amy sat down in her bed "What do you want to talk about?"

Karma sighed and sat down on Amy's bed and grabbed her hand "Tonight was terrifying" Amy scoffed

"No kidding"

"And I was scared shitless because I thought you were going to lose the baby" Amy winced and laid her free hand on her stomach "But then the thought came to me that I was the cause of you almost losing your baby"

"Karma you weren't-"

Karma put her hand up "Amy your blood pressure was awful and you know it only goes up when you don't eat right and when you're under stress" Amy opened her mouth to speak but Karma gave her a hard stare "I don't want you to lose your baby, Amy. I love you too much to let you do that to yourself"

Amy sighed and tried not to cry "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that maybe it would be best we didn't talk till after you have her" Karma laced a gentle hand on Amy's stomach "She needs you to be healthy" Karma leaned over and kissed Amy's forehead, she tried to get up but Amy's hand caught her wrist

"Her name is Stella"

Karma smiled "I shouldn't have expected anything else"

Amy sighed "Stella Heather Booker"

Karma's eyes went shiny "You know I hate my middle name" she whispered out "My grandmother picked it out"

"Then you two can hate it together" Karma smiled

"I look forward to it"

Karma walked out and Liam and Lauren walked back in a second later, Amy sighed heavily and swallowed back her cry. She didn't want to cry anymore.

Lauren sat down on the edge of Amy's bed "You two still talking?"

Amy shrugged "Not till the baby is born"

Liam sighed and grabbed Amy's hand "Maybe it's for the best"

Amy shrugged again "Probably but it still feels like shit" she looked over at Liam "Oh and I have decided"

"Decided what?"

"Her name" Lauren's eyes grew wide and Liam sighed

"Okay let's hear it"

"Stella. Stella Heather Booker"

Liam gleamed at her and Lauren sighed heavily "It's cute but it's not Elliot" Amy laughed at her step-sister and Liam looked at her curiously

"Where'd you get heather from?"

Amy shrugged and sighed, somewhat happily "The name means a lot to me"

_**Not long but not short so eh.**_

_**Also side note: Sorry it took me a minute to load this chapter, I was going through some personal stuff and let's just say that sometimes the plot of Faking It, hits too close to home.**_


	17. Let the Dust Settle

**Okay, so I hope you like it? It's a bit of a longer chapter.**

Amy sighed heavily as she moved around in her hospital bed, the sheets were scratchy, and they were stiff and left it impossible for the blonde to rest. She grabbed her phone that lay abandoned by her bed and she quickly scrolled through her contacts before she landed on the name she wanted, she typed out a message and sent it

**To Mom: When do you get out of work?**

A reply came a second later

**From Mom: I should be there around 2 to pick you up. Just a few more hours.**

Amy groaned and threw her head back against her pillows; she tilted her head to look at the clock to see it flashing _10:47, _she threw her phone on one of the chairs and threw the blanket over her head. She buried her nose in her pillow and tried to let sleep take over her but was finding more difficult than usual; Stella had been moving a lot more than usual.

Amy placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed circles with her thumb on the skin, she wasn't completely complaining because she felt like her daughter was telling her that she's okay and that made Amy's heart warm in ways she didn't know possible, but Amy also liked her sleep.

The door creaked open and Amy threw her blanket off her head and sat up to see Shane creeping in with a bag in his hand "What are you doing here?"

Shane jumped, obviously not thinking Amy was awake "Jesus, Amy" he clutched his heart through his shirt "Shouldn't you be resting?"

Amy sighed and deflated "No, seems like she doesn't want to calm the hell down"

Shane walked over, placed the bag on one of the chairs before climbing onto Amy's bed and sitting by her, he placed a gentle hand on her stomach before sighing and looking up to her "How are you?"

"I'm guessing that Liam told you"

Shane nodded "Yeah, he was a real nervous wreck about no one being with you all day so I decided that I would skip school and see my favorite girl"

Amy smiled "Thanks" her eyes drifted to the bag "So any goodies for the pregnant girl?"

Shane sighed "I wish" he hopped off and walked over to the bag and dug out a sealed bowl and a cup of something "Lauren stated and I quote 'if you bring her donuts- will rip your genitals from your body' and then she proceeded to give me this and told me it's good for you at the moment" he handed her the bowl and then a spoon.

Amy ripped the lid off the see a bowl of chicken noodle soup and she relished in the fact that it wasn't hospital food; she quickly made work of the food and didn't complain at the lack of salt. Shane opened the cup and it was simply juice and placed it on the tray that stood by Amy's bed, he then sat by her again. "So how are you and Duke?"

Shane sighed "He's not coming out and I may or may not have cheated once or twice"

Amy sighed "Shane…"

He groaned "What?! I mean come on he's good at sex…like really good" he sighed and shook his head "But I want to be with someone who doesn't make me sign a nondisclosure agreement"

Amy's face scrunched up "He made you do that?"

Shane nodded "Yeah"

"Dump him"

"I don't want to do that just because he isn't ready"

Amy sighed and put her bowl on the tray "Shane, he doesn't sound like he's ever going to be ready" she grabbed his hands "Do you really want to go through that?"

"But I really like him" Shane whined out

"I know, I know but really? In the end you are hurting him and yourself"

Shane huffed "When did you become the one that gives advice out?"

Amy shrugged "Comes with the 'mama' territory"

Shane pouted "I'm supposes to be the one with the great life- changing advice"

"Not when you're in a relationship" she smiled softly "You're an idiot when you're in a relationship. Especially with a guy that's in the closet"

Shane huffed "I hate this shit" he nudged Amy till she scooted over and he lay next to her, he rested his head on Amy's shoulder "Why can't I just find the Amy to my Reagan?"

Amy snorted "We aren't perfect Shane"

He raised an eyebrow even though he knew she couldn't see it "Anyone who stays with me through a pregnancy that was caused by a drunken night because I confessed to being in love with my best friend sound sounds perfect to me"

Amy sighed "We're close to perfect- not all the way, though" she closed her eyes and tried to let sleep take her but was finding it very difficult. She sighed loudly and Shane opened an eye

"You okay, mama?"

"No" she moved her hand till she had it perched on her stomach "Stella-Ella keeps moving and it's making it very hard to sleep"

Shane smiled and sat up while Amy stayed laying down, he laid on his stomach and his head was eye level with her stomach. He kissed it and Amy smiled at the sentiment "Hello Stella" he spoke softly "This is your uncle Shane and I would very much appreciate if you let your mama sleep" he pressed a hand to her stomach and he looked up to Amy "Anything?" she shook her head, he sighed and turned back to her stomach "Come one Stella-Bear" he pleaded "Your mama is very tired"

Amy snorted "I think she's rebellious, she just kicked my rib"

Shane glared at her stomach "You wanna play hard ball?" he huffed "Fine" he positioned himself till he was an inch from her stomach "No one can resist falling asleep when I serenade them"

"oh no" Amy mumbled under her breath

Shane glared but went sent his attention back to Amy's stomach, he cleared his throat _"__La la lu, La la lu__  
><em>_Oh, my little star sweeper__, __I'll sweep the stardust for you__, __La la lu, La la lu__" _Amy scrunched her nose as she tried to remember where she heard that song_ "__Little soft fluffy sleeper__, __Here comes a pink cloud for you__, __La la lu, La la lu__, __Little wandering angel__, __Fold up your wings close your eyes__, __La la lu, La la lu__, __And may love be your keeper__, __La la lu, La la lu, La la lu"_

He sighed softly and kissed Amy's stomach and looked up to see Amy's eyes half closed, she sighed and turned in her side "Where is that from?" she asked but it came out mumbled and half-awake but Shane heard her.

He smiled and stood up before walking over and laying behind her and spooned her from behind "Lady and the Tramp" he said softly "Now go to sleep" she didn't need to be told twice.

Shane quickly followed her into a peaceful slumber.

**X**

Lauren and Liam had been on edge all day, both didn't want to leave Amy but the blonde insisted she'd be okay for a day so they went. But that doesn't mean that they were happy about it.

They were both currently in their third period and neither was paying attention to the teacher who was droning on and on about some book that they were supposed to read.

Lauren checked her phone for the millionth time to see if Shane responded but nothing, she was growing frustrated with the boy.

She raised her hand "Yes, Lauren?"

"May I go to the restroom?" their teacher nodded and Lauren quickly made her way to the bathroom , she scrolled through her contacts and quickly found Shane's name and clicked on it, he picked up on the fourth ring

"Hello?" he sounded muffled and tired

"Where the hell are you?"

Shane yawned "At the hospital"

"And you were asleep?"

"We both were, I helped put the tiny one to bed"

Lauren huffed "Is she okay?"

"She's sleeping now" there was shuffling on the other end on the phone "She looks like a little pregnant angel"

"So she's okay?"

He sighed "Yes Lauren, she's fine"

"Good" she looked to the watch on her wrist "Farrah should be there around two and Reagan is going to be at the house around three, do you mind staying with her till then?"

"Isn't she going home?"

"Liam's house is home" she sighed "Just, can you stay with her till Reagan gets there?"

"Isn't Farrah going to be there?"

"Farrah is picking her up on lunch break and that only leaves 30 minutes for time, so that means she will be alone for an half hour" she sighed "Just can you stay with her or not?"

"yeah, yeah I will stay with her"

"Thank you" Lauren mumbled

"No problem, Lolo" Lauren gasped, offended and hung the phone up, she sighed

"Bastard" she mumbled under her breath and then a stall opened behind her making Lauren damn near piss her pants, she spun around to see Karma exiting the stall not making eye contact with her.

The auburn haired girl washed her hands and started to leave but stopped, she released a breath and turned to look at Lauren "Is she okay?"

Lauren almost didn't want to answer her but she did "She's fine. She's coming home today and is on bed rest for the next week"

Karma nodded "Thanks Lauren" she opened the door but Lauren's voice stopped her

"Karma!" she turned around "I just…I just wanted to say thank you for agreeing to stop talking to Amy for a little while" Lauren sighed heavily "And I'm sorry about the stuff I said, I know that you love Amy in your own fucked up way"

Karma sighed "I do love her Lauren but" Karma sighed "Maybe you were right" Karma didn't look at her as she walked out the door leaving Lauren to gape at her.

The small blonde turned back to the mirror and quietly mumbled to herself "The fuck?"

**X**

Farrah made her way to her daughter's room and quietly opened to door to see Amy curled up on her bed and Shane in the chair mindlessly scrolling on his phone, Shane looked up "Hi, Mrs. Cooper"

"Hello Shane" Farrah said politely she placed the bag that hung on her arm on a chair, she walked over and pushed Amy's hair from her face "How long as she been asleep?"

"About 3 hours"

Farrah laughed slightly "Good, poor baby hadn't been able to get any sleep lately" she gently shook the blonde "Amy?" she said softly

Amy groaned and opened an eye "Mom?"

"It's time to go home, sweets"

Amy rubbed at her eyes "Oh thank god" she pushed herself into a sitting position "Damn blanket is uncomfortable as shit"

Shane laughed and Farrah bit back her chuckle "The nurse should come by any second to get you, they're gonna put you in a wheelchair" Amy groaned "And I want you to not give them a hard time"

"I hate wheelchairs"

"It's just so they can take you to the lobby"

Amy grumbled "Fine"

"Okay I gotta go pull the car around" she turned around and grabbed the bag she had "But I brought you some clothes so you didn't have to change into the ones you came in"

Amy smiled gratefully "thank you"

Farrah sent her another smile before trotting out of the room to get the car ready, Shane walked over and helped Amy ease off the bed and didn't leave her side till she was in the bathroom. She came out a second later in her donut shirt and her donut pajama pants. "Really Amy?"

"What? I didn't choose them"

"But you own them"

Amy opened her mouth to argue but the door opened and a nurse came in with a wheelchair "Are you ready Miss Raudenfeld?"

Amy nodded and grimaced as she sat down, she hated being treated like she was broken, but she sucked it up and let the woman push her to the lobby with Shane trailing behind them.

Farrah pulled up and both her and Shane fussed like crazy when Amy insisted on getting into the car herself, she sat in the back where Farrah insisted she lay till they got home. Although Amy wasn't complaining too much on this one due to the fact she was still very much exhausted.

The ride itself was only 20 minutes before they pulled up to Liam's house that had quickly turned into Liam and Amy's house. Shane held onto her the whole time while Farrah walked ahead of them and opened the door for the blonde, Amy turned into the living room and her brows scrunched together to see bags all over the place.

"Is someone moving out?" Shane asked seeing the clutter, Amy shrugged and walked over to a bag and pulled it open to see clothes. Reagan's clothes.

Amy smiled widely "I think someone is moving in" the happiness in the girl's voice made Farrah's heart warm greatly and Shane realize what he needed to do when it came to Duke.

"Okay let's get you upstairs" Shane said while still practically holding Amy, she kept her mouth shut and didn't argue and directed them to her room. Farrah helped her into bed and tucked her in and placed a kiss to her forehead

"Okay, I gotta go but Shane is going to be here"

Amy huffed "Okay, mom"

"Love you, baby"

"Love you too"

Farrah smiled at Shane before exiting the room and trotting downstairs to head back to work, Shane sighed and pushed the blankets back till he could snuggle under them. He snuggled to Amy's side and Amy threw and arm around his shoulder and kissed his head "You okay?"

Shane rested his head on her chest and he blew out a breath "No"

"Anything I can do"

"No"

"Sorry, babe"

He sighed "It's alright, for now let's just cuddle watch T.V and take a nap"

Amy smiled "Deal"

**X**

Reagan yanked the door open to her new home and shot upstairs to where Amy was, she pulled the door open and she smiled softly. Shane had his head resting on Amy's chest while her arm was wrapped around him, pulling him close, his arm was thrown over her stomach and Amy's mouth was slightly parted as she breathed softly.

Reagan walked over and nudged the boy he groggily woke up and shifted to see Reagan "I'm guessing you want to take my spot" he said tiredly

"If you done mind, yes, I want to cuddle with my girlfriend"

He nodded and got of bed as gently as he could hoping not to wake Amy who simply turned and laid on her side, he huffed "She doesn't even notice my absence"

"Amy sleeps like a rock"

Shane smiled at Reagan who was looking at Amy like she was the most precious thing on Earth, he put on hand on her shoulder and he looked to her with a raised brow "You're really good for her and I am really happy she found you"

Reagan hummed a bit "I'm glad I found her"

Reagan followed Shane downstairs, bid him a goodbye, and locked the door behind him before trotting upstairs and climbing into bed with Amy. She pressed her front to the girl's back and spooned her as her fingers splayed across Amy's stomach, the blonde hummed

"So you aren't only my girlfriend but also my roommate?"

Reagan smiled nervously "You okay with that?"

Amy turned to face her and placed a kiss to Reagan's lips "I'm better than okay with that"

Reagan smiled widely "Good"

Amy turned back around and grabbed Reagan's hand so it could go back to its original position, she sighed happily "I think she likes you"

"Who?"

"Stella" she moved Reagan's hand and made her rub her stomach "She calms down when you touch my tummy"

"Really?" Amy nodded and Reagan moved and placed a kiss to Amy's stomach before lying back to their original position "Good because I love her a lot, already"

Amy hummed a bit "Oh really?"

Reagan nodded against Amy's shoulder "Yeah" she kissed the skin of her shoulder "What do you think of that?"

"I think that she loves you too"

Reagan smiled and kissed Amy's shoulder, again "Good"

**X**

Liam and Lauren raced each other to the door, it was Liam who opened the door but it was Lauren who slipped under his arm and raced ahead. The small blonde raced upstairs and opened Amy's door to see both Reagan and Amy wrapped up in each other watching a documentary.

Amy smiled "There's Lauren" she threw the blanket off herself and gestured to herself "Come here" the blonde kicked her shoes off and climbed into the bed with her wrapping one leg around Amy's and laying her head on her shoulder, Liam appeared a second later and looked a bit award before Reagan sighed

"Come here, baby daddy" Liam smiled a small smile and laid on top of the blankets so that his head was resting on Amy's stomach and Reagan had her leg on his waist. Lauren moved till she grasped another blanket and threw it over Liam

"Thanks, Lauren" she simply nodded in response and took the remote off the nightstand

"We're watching Scrubs"

No one argued.

**It took me a minute to write this.**

**To clarify something: I am not pregnant, when I said the plot of Faking It, hit too close to home I met the show not my story.**

**Please review!**


	18. Ripples in My Lake of a Life

_**Miss me? Okay, okay I know you probably just missed the story so I'm super sorry but life took over and I, for the life of me, couldn't figure out how to start this chapter but once I did, I couldn't stop. I'm sorry but I hope you enjoy this chapter because it took a lot to write it.**_

Amy compares it to a lake most of the time.

How everything is still and quiet and it looks like the ripples are finally at peace from the last time someone threw a rock into it but then someone else throws a rock and suddenly everything is moving and shaking and she, honestly, gets scared.

Well this time, she supposes, someone threw a boulder into her lake.

And she doesn't see the ripples dying down anytime soon.

**X**

Amy rubbed at her eyes and yawned softly; she stretched her arms out and nearly knocked Lauren in the face. She smiled softly and turned to see Reagan sleeping contently snuggled into her arm, Amy can't help but kiss her forehead and her hand subconsciously reached down and petted at Liam's hair.

Amy sighed contently and laid her head against Lauren's, she was about to go back to sleep when a sharp kick to her bladder shocked her. She groaned softly and shifted "Really, Stella?" she questioned to her bump "You have to make me want to go pee, now?" another kick was received and Amy sighed and rolled her eyes "Of course you're rebellious"

The blonde sighed and looked around at her placing in the middle of the puppy pile and realized someone was going to have to wake up, so she went with the one that was laid on her shoulder.

"Lauren" she whispered as she shook the blonde "Wake up"

Lauren groaned and cracked one eye open "What?" her voice was thick with sleep and Amy felt guilty for having to wake up the tiny blonde.

"It seems Stella thinks I have to go pee"

Lauren sighed and rolled off the bed, Amy gently shrugged both Reagan and Liam off her and climbed out of the bed, Lauren got back into bed and Amy couldn't help the smile that overtook her face to see Lauren willingly (admittedly tired as hell but still) cuddled with Liam and Reagan.

Lauren propped her head up for a second "Go pee and then straight to back to bed, Raudenfeld" she then laid her head back on what appeared to be Liam's calve.

Amy out her hands up in mock surrender "yeah, yeah" she mumbled as she padded to the restroom that was down the hall from the room.

She quickly made work of relieving her bladder and cleaning herself up, she stood in front of the mirror and sighed. She turned to her side and lifted her shirt to see her 15 week bump, she smiled and lightly touched it "I'm really glad you're okay, baby girl. I love you so much and I never wanted to lose you" Amy said softly "I don't think I ever told you that" a small kick was given to Amy's lower stomach and the blonde smiled, she knew her daughter knew her. And that warm Amy's heart in ways that she didn't think was possible, but a feeling she already held dear to her heart.

Amy opened the door to go back to the bed that awaited her when a faint knock was heard from downstairs; Amy furrowed her eyebrows and crept downstairs. She quietly opened the door to see Molly Ashcroft holding a basket "Molly?"

Molly smiled warmly "Hi Amy, may I come in?" Amy nodded hurriedly and opened the door for the woman to pass through, once in she turned to face Amy and handed her the basket "Brownies for you and your little one" Amy raised an eyebrow at her "Drug free" Molly said hurriedly with a light laugh "Karma made them"

Amy's smiled faltered a bit but she recovered and took the basket from her hands "thank you Molly" she said quietly "Do you want something to drink?"

Molly shook her head "Oh no, that's alright I just wanted to stop by and give you these" she leaned in and kissed Amy's forehead "Make sure you get some food in you for that little girl"

"Thank you" Amy bit her tongue as she felt a question ride up from her throat, Molly smiled sadly

"She's okay" she whispered out "She knows that for now, you two need space"

Amy smiled gratefully "Can you tell her that I love her?"

Molly nodded "Of course, honey"

Amy opened her mouth to, once again, thank the woman when a voice carried from downstairs "Amy you better get your ass up here and get back in bed"

Amy sighed "One second Lauren!" she called back upstairs and she could hear Lauren huff, she laughed and turned back to Molly "Again thank you for the brownies, Moll"

"No problem" Molly was halfway out the door when she turned around and stuffed something in Amy's hand, it was bigger than her palm and about an inch thick "Don't tell her I gave this to you. I will be back for it later" she whispered out as she kissed Amy's forehead before trotting back to her car.

Amy looked down to see a small journal and she quickly stuffed it into her backpack that laid by the door, before going back to bed.

As she laid there with Lauren wrapped around her, Reagan holding her hand and Liam resting his head on her thigh, Amy couldn't help but think that nothing about this week was going to end well.

**X**

It was around 8 in the morning when Lauren, Liam and Reagan all got up and groggily got ready while Amy tried to convince them (from her bed) that none of them could miss school or work to stay with her. "I'll be fine" she insisted

"I know" Reagan said, her words muffled by the toothbrush that occupied her mouth "But we worry"

Liam wordlessly nodded as he fixed his hair and Lauren let out an affirming sound as she did her make-up. (no one commented on how they all used Amy's bathroom rather than using the one down the hall or Liam using his own)

Amy sighed "You don't need to worry. I am on bed rest, I will be resting. On a bed" she laid back against the bed frame "Nothing too bad can happen from sleeping all day"

Liam sighed "Amy we just want to make sure that you and Stella are okay, we can't help it. We care"

Amy huffed "How about you care about how I am going to eat" she crossed her arms over her chest "I can't cook on bed rest"

Lauren hummed "I made enough food for the day, all you have to do is reheat it"

Amy pouted "I don't like reheated food"

"Oh shush, you know your mom will probably bring you something when she checks in on you"

"I just don't want to be in bed all day"

"too bad" Reagan said in a sing-song voice and Amy's pout deepened, the older girl laughed and walked over to the bed and leaned down and kissed Amy "You'll be okay shrimp" she mumbled against Amy's lips "It's just for a week and you already got one day down"

Amy groaned and Reagan kissed the corner of her mouth "Behave Shrimp, I got to go" she kissed Amy again before bidding a goodbye to Lauren and Liam before leaving the house. Lauren placed a final touch on her face before walking over to Amy's bed and kissing her forehead

"I will see you later, Raudenfeld" she turned to Liam "I will be waiting in the car"

Liam nodded before walking over to Amy and sitting by her, he leaned in and kissed her tummy "Bye My star" she mumbled against her stomach and Amy smiled softly before he stood up and kissed the crown of her head "Bye Amy"

"Bye baby daddy" Amy smiled

She sighed when she heard Liam close the door from downstairs; she counted to 20 before carefully removing her blanket and walking downstairs. She dug threw her backpack till she found the object she needed, she gripped it tight and went back to her bed.

She climbed in and settled before opening the small book, it was black and instead of words filling the worn pages, there were pictures.

Amy fingered the first page corner and looked intently at the small baby photos that lay, glued, side by side on the page. Amy recognized the picture on the left well- it was her. She was small and laying in the NICU but Amy knew it was her. The one of the right was Karma, she was born right on time and weighed a healthy 7 pounds 9 ounces and the picture was simply her all wrapped up with a bow clipped the little hair she had.

Amy flipped the page to see herself and Karma in separate pictures again. Amy had blonde hair sticking every which way wearing both a wide smile and pick frosting. Farrah could be seen smiling and looked like she was caught mid laugh, Amy smiled- it was her first birthday. Karma had little hair still but the few strands had been coated in green frosting as well as half her face, Lucas was laughing, what looked like, a hearty laugh and Karma was looking up at her father with the same admiration as she does today. It was the day Karma turned one.

As Amy flipped the pages she noticed that Karma had pictures of all her birthdays and a few events in between with Karma doing something familiar in a different picture. Right up until they were five.

Amy recognized the first day of school outfit that her mother had put her in, she was wearing a smile a pig tails despite hating every minute of wearing that damned outfit. Karma, now with more than enough hair, was wearing a simple dress and a wide smile and was wrapped around her mother.

The rest of the book- they were together.

Amy's birthday, Farrah's wedding (all of them), random diners that were held at the Ashcroft residence, Karma's birthday, their first day of high school and the last page that had something on it was Karma and Amy on Karma's sixteenth birthday.

Amy sighed heavily as she flipped through the rest of the book that remained empty. Something about that made Amy uncomfortable and caused her to shift, she smiled and the pictures in between and caught sight of a picture she had never seen before.

She flipped the page, they looked to be about 6 and each of them had a baby doll in hand wearing wide smiles ( in Amy's case it was more of a grimace), Karma was holding hers with care while Amy was holding hers by the foot. Amy let out a laugh and that's when she realized she wasn't even close to crying (if she spent enough time looking- she's sure she would burst like a dam) but right now sadness didn't grip her until she felt like she couldn't breathe.

She could breathe fine.

She closed the book and hugged it to her chest; she sighed and rested her chin on the edge of the book. Amy searched her heart for the any source of sadness but only found a tiny bit that Amy had become accustomed to , she supposes that's what happens when someone in your life decides that you two need space (although she had no room to talk being she did the same)

The blonde could only feel happiness and…calmness. She felt content, like nothing was wrong and that this, the book, was simply something cementing her to the idea that Karma was supposed to be in her life. And for once in her life since she kissed Karma for the first time, that idea didn't sound so heavy and chilling, like it would kill her.

It just felt like a promise.

So she put the book in her nightstand drawer, closed it, cuddled into her pillow and went to sleep. There was nothing else to think about.

**X**

Farrah shook Amy gently "Sweetheart?" she called softly "Wake up" Amy groaned and turned on her back to see Farrah smiling at her holding a white paper bag in her hand "Hey baby" Farrah leaned down and kissed Amy's forehead.

"Hey mom" Amy mumbled as she sat up, she rubbed at her eyes and yawned before eyeing the bag that Farrah had "What's that?"

Farrah made a small 'oh' sound and gave the bag to Amy "its lunch. Lauren called and said that you didn't want to reheat anything"

Amy smiled gratefully "Thank you mom" she nearly ripped the bag as she opened it too see various treats, she concealed a squeal that threated to leave her "Thank you so much" she repeated, more dramatic as she ripped into a donut.

Farrah laughed "You're welcome and enjoy, I gotta go"

Amy looked to her mother was already started to walk away "Already?"

Farrah smiled sadly "I'm sorry baby but I gotta get back to work- there's some weather changes and this girl" she gestured to herself "Has gotta prepare a news report" Farrah walked back to Amy's bed before leaning down and kissing her forehead "See you later, sweetheart"

Amy sighed "Bye mom" Farrah was halfway out of the room before Amy called her mom back to her room "Mom!" Farrah came back to the room and looked concerned

"Yeah?"

Amy pushed the bag off her lap and reached into her nightstand drawer and picked the book up from its place, she gestured for Farrah to come to her and she did as told.

Amy flipped open the first page and pointed a finger at the tiny version of her that lay in the NICU "You remember that?"

Farrah looked taken aback and she shifted from one foot to the other "yeah I do" her voice was sad and Amy moved one of her hands to grip her mother's, she then flipped to the one of her first birthday and Farrah smiled "You may not have liked pink back then either but you sure did love sweets just the same" Amy smiled and looked to her mom

"Mom, I love you" Farrah smiled, surprised

"I love you too" Farrah quirked a brow "What brought this on?"

Amy shrugged "I don't know" she put the book back in its place "Sometimes I feel like I don't say it enough and" Amy blew out a breath "You deserve to hear it. You got the shit end of the deal when it came to me being born and you were able to get me to that frosted little girl to this" she gestured to herself and she let out a light laugh "You deserve to hear it more often"

Farrah smiled and kissed Amy's nose "You're the best daughter anyone could ask for and this little girl?" she put her hand on Amy's stomach "Is getting the best mom in the world" Amy smiled at her

"Thank you mom"

Farrah smiled "You're welcome" she straightened up "Now I gotta go before my boss chews my ass out" Amy laughed as her mother walked out the front door and Amy sighed- she couldn't shake this feeling.

This feeling like her peacefulness wasn't going to last.

**X**

Reagan got home and trotted upstairs to see Amy chewing on a piece of a donut, watching _Grey's Anatomy_, Reagan quirked her brow at Amy as she kicked her shoes off and climbed into the bed next to the girl, and taking a piece of the pastry from her "Really?"

Amy shrugged "I needed something to distract myself" she swallows "Besides if you are able to sit through the romantic bullshit- I can tolerate the other stuff"

Reagan shrugged and took another piece of the donut "So how was your day?" Amy sighed and grabbed the remote and paused a conversation between Meredith and Cristina. She turned slightly to Reagan

"I can't" she sighed "I can't shake this feeling like something is going to happen"

Reagan furrowed her eyebrows "What do you mean?"

Amy sighed "Like, I don't know, just like something bad is going to happen"

Reagan looked at the younger girl concerned "Babe, don't stress yourself out"

Amy huffed "I'm not, it's just" she sighed frustrated "I just have this bad feeling in my gut"

Reagan sighed and leaned over and kissed her nose "Don't worry about it" she said softly "don't let something that hasn't happened yet take over your now, okay?" Amy nodded slightly "Good now let's back to the show"

Amy smiled and un-paused the show, they watched it for a few seconds before Amy sighed "Maybe we should name her Meredith"

**X**

Lauren and Liam got home nearly an hour later to see Reagan and Amy engrossed in an episode of the show, Lauren sighed and rolled her eyes "Really?" both girls shushed her loudly

"SHH! There's a shooter in the hospital" Amy whispered out, she put a piece of candy into her mouth.

Liam shrugged and climbed into bed, he took his spot over the blanket- head on Amy's stomach and Reagan's leg thrown over his waist. He patted the space next to him "Come on Lauren. Come join us" Reagan shushed him loudly and threw a piece of candy at his head.

The tiny blonde sighed and climbed into bed, entangled her legs with Amy's and laid her head on the taller blonde's shoulder.

By the end of the episode- Reagan, Amy and Lauren were in tears when Doctor Percy died in Miranda's arms.

Liam wouldn't admit that he cried a little too.

**X**

The next day around one, right after Farrah left the house, Molly knocked on the door. Amy got out of bed (an indiscretion that would go under Lauren's radar) and answer the door with book in hand.

"Hey Moll"

"Hello Amy" Molly stayed on the porch, and gently took the book from Amy "So…?"

"I-"Amy sighed and frowned "What is it?"

Molly smiled softly and rubbed her thumb over the book's cover "Karma started to make it when you two were 10" Molly laughed "I remember walking her over here and practically begging Farrah for half those pictures" she smiled "I never knew why Karma made it" she frowned "Still don't, but I do know that this" she held the book up "is my daughter's prized possession and she had been crying with it cradled to her since she said you two needed space"

"Why give it to me?"

"I needed you to know that she loves you and that" Molly blew out a breath "I honestly believe that you two are supposed to be in each other's lives"

Amy hummed to herself "I do too, Molly"

**X**

The next few days went off without a hitch.

Lauren, Reagan, and Liam would all head off to school or work, left Amy to watch Netflix or sleep till her mother dropped off food or snack, they would chat and then she would leave, three hours later Reagan came home to marathon _Grey's Anatomy_ with Amy, an hour later Liam and Lauren would join, in what Reagan had lovingly dubbed it, 'the weirdest fucking puppy pile ever'. No one argued.

It was Amy's last day of bed rest and the girl was buzzing- she couldn't fucking wait to get out of the damned house. She liked sleep and Netflix but she was sure she losing her mind, the feeling that had embedded itself in Amy's stomach was gnawing at her. It was growing increasingly harder to ignore.

She sighed as she watched and older episode of _Grey's _when Reagan burst through the door, she immediately went to Amy "How do you feel?"

Amy shrugged "Fine, why?"

Reagan ignored her question "Come on" she pulled at Amy's arms "We gotta go"

"Where are we going?"

Reagan ignored her, again "Come on"

"But Lauren will kill me if I get of bed rest any sooner than she said. I would rather not die"

Reagan sighed and turned to look at her "Amy, please" she pleaded "Lauren will forgive this"

Amy could feel the urgency rolling off Reagan and the desperation in her eyes so she nodded, slowly "Okay" with that Reagan sighed but not happily.

She pulled Amy to the truck and they quickly drove to the hospital, Amy's eyes widened as she saw where her girlfriend was driving "Reagan?" she turned to look at the girl "What's going on?"

Reagan sighed sadly and tried to keep her emotions in check "Amy, please, just let's go"

"But Rea-"

"Amy! Please"

Amy looked taken aback by her outburst but nodded, the two girls exited the truck and Reagan quickly pulled the girl to the front desk. She sat Amy down on a chair before walking over to the receptionist and whispering to her, Amy felt the gnawing increase.

She fiddled with her thumbs until Reagan came and sat down next to her "Rea?"

Reagan reached across the chair and grabbed her hand and squeezed it- she looked to Amy and it terrified her. It was full of worry and despair. Not a good pair.

Amy took a deep breath and they waited for an hour before the nurse called Reagan back up, Amy sighed and looked around. She felt Stella kick her bladder, Amy sighed and pushed herself up to go to the bathroom, she started walking down the hall when she saw someone she didn't expect to see.

She furrowed her brows "Bruce?" he looked at her and the heartbreak in his eyes stabbed Amy in the heart, she ran over to him "Bruce?"

He opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out but a choked sob, she felt tears prick her eyes because the gnawing had taken over and she slowly feared the worst.

"Bruce?"

"Amy?" she turned to see Reagan, the girl jogged to them and Amy whipped around to her

"Why is Bruce here?" Reagan sighed "Reagan! Why is my step-dad here?" the girl tried to form a proper response but she couldn't

"Amy" she sighed out "There was an accident"

"Was is Lauren?"

Reagan shook her head "No, no" the girl sighed and reached out to grab Amy's hands "Amy it was your mom"

Amy let out a horrified gasp before whipped around to Bruce "Where is she?" she questioned fiercely "Bruce! God damn it! Where is she?!"

"Intensive care"

Amy felt a sob rip from her throat and suddenly the sadness she didn't feel earlier-gripped her. She couldn't breathe again. She stumbled to the nurse's station "Where's intensive care?"

Ma'am you can't see people in intense care unless you're family"

Amy wanted to choke this nurse "She's my mother" she spit out "Iam her family"

The nurse sighed "Name?"

"F-Farrah Cooper" Amy choked out and the nurse clacked on her keyboard a few times before she squinted slightly "She's in room 507 but-"Amy didn't let her finish as she took off looking for the room with Reagan yelling for her but she ignored her. She needed to find her mother.

It took a few minutes but eventually she found it and quickly entered to unit, she rubbed hand sanitizer on her hands (medical precautions) and left Reagan at the door.

She numbly Farrah's room and couldn't help the gasp that escaped her.

Farrah was laid out on a bed in a hospital gown, she was titled at an angle to where she was almost sitting up, she was unconscious and had a tube taped to her face that Amy could only guess went down her throat (the fact her mother was on a ventilator didn't register with Amy). Her head was bandaged and her leg was in a cast as well as her right arm and three fingers on her left were in splints. She looked swollen to Amy and cuts and bruises littered her mother's face.

Amy tried to keep her sobs in but was failing terribly, she pulled a chair from against the wall and pushed it as far as she could and sat down. She carefully grabbed her mother's hand and kissed it, she wiped the tears off her mother's hands that had fallen from her face. She looked to her mother and realized that their roles were reversed. Amy was no longer the one in the NICU that was helpless, Farrah was.

Amy vowed in that moment to take care of her, she was going to make sure Stella met her grandma, she leaned down and kissed her mother's hand again, keeping her lips there "I love you" Amy whispered out against the skin of her mother's hand, she felt a sob tear from her "I don't say it enough"

**X**

Amy knew the ripples were going to last awhile.

_**Okay so there is no author's not to describe how busy I was, how bad I feel for updating late and how sorry I am. So I'll just say I hope you liked this chapter and I will never update this late again. **_

_**Again, I am sorry.**_


	19. My Baby Sister

_**I didn't proofread this- so any mistakes I am sorry for**_

Maybe it was the fact that she had been there for Amy within the (nearly) 5 months, maybe it was the fact she felt just a little bit more protective of her than usual, or maybe it was the fact that she felt abandoned in this moment.

Whatever the cause was, she supposes, doesn't matter because at this moment she is useless to Amy. No one can help.

Well except for two people she had never heard of.

**X**

Amy hadn't left her mother's side for a good week.

She only left when it was absolutely necessary (bathroom breaks and after three days a shower that Lauren practically threw her in) but other than that it was almost a sure thing to find Amy by Farrah's side.

And it was also a guaranteed thing that the blonde would probably be crying- softly, loudly, whimpering, _anything_- also she hadn't let go of Farrah's hand. She always maintains contact.

And no matter what anyone did- she wouldn't leave.

Liam tried to lure her out with the promise of a warm bed_, Scrubs_ marathon, and donuts but she firmly refused.

Lauren tried to not go her usual route of threats but when all else failed, she did throw a little threat Amy's way but the blonde simply huffed and turned back to her mom.

Reagan sat by her the first few days, holding her free hand, kissing her cheek, head, or hand but then she couldn't put of work anymore and she couldn't come till late. She eventually tried to bribe Amy with kisses and cuddles but she still, didn't budge.

Lauren was quickly growing frustrated that she couldn't console the girl or even get her to talk (she considered calling Karma for all of three seconds before deciding that she, herself, might be going crazy).

Nothing was getting Amy to even walk to the other side of the room.

Well nothing up until 2 days ago.

**X**

Lauren and Liam walked into the hospital lobby and were passing a nurse's station when the words 'Farrah Raudenf- I mean Cooper' were uttered. Both Lauren and Liam stopped dead in their tracks and turned to see a man and woman together, with their hands intertwined standing at the station.

Lauren had never seen them before so she strode over to them with a smile painted on her face "Who are you?"

The couple turned around and they looked at her curiously "Who are you?" the man shot back

Lauren raised a brow "I'm Farrah's step-daughter"

The woman let out a small 'oh' before sticking her hand out "I'm Lexie and this is Mark" Lauren simply looked at her hand before looking back up at the woman who seemed to get the message and retracted her hand while looking like a wounded puppy.

"We're friends of the family" the man, Mark, said sharply.

"And I'm family" Lauren shot back "And I have never heard of you"

Mark blew out a breath "Please you and your father-" Lexie slapped his chest and he stopped talking as soon as she did, she smiled softly

"We're from before your father met Farrah. We have known Farrah for a long time"

"Doesn't change the fact that I have never heard of you before"

"We really have to see Amy and Farrah, please" Lexie pleaded.

Lauren opened her mouth to deny the couple but Liam squeezed her waist and spoke first "You can see them"

"Liam-"

"But if Amy looks uncomfortable even for a second- you're gone"

Lexie nodded eagerly "Yes, fine, deal"

Liam smiled "Good, you can follow us" He gestured with his hand and Lauren quickly matched his pace

"What the hell?" She whispered yelled at him "We don't know them"

"Maybe Amy does"

"So? You think that if you, I and Reagan can't get her out of bed then they will be able to"

Liam stopped sharply "I'm desperate, okay? I'm worried about her and if this helps than it's something, alright? We need to try anything"

He started walking and Lauren huffed "Damn it" she muttered to herself, she looked back to see Lexie and Mark looking at her and she nearly cussed at them but instead she just said "Hurry up" and quickly caught up with Liam.

What ensued was the most awkward elevator ride, ever.

**X**

When Amy was in sight, at Farrah's bed side, Lexie pushed past Lauren and Liam with Mark trailing behind her. Lauren and Liam quickly ran to catch up to them and, in the end, they all sorta pushed through the door at the same time except for Lexie. She was standing at the end of Farrah's bed

"Amy?" with that word, Lauren could tell that the woman was close to tears. Amy's slowly picked her head up and her eyes widened and, for all of two seconds, Lauren thought she was going to have the satisfaction of proving Liam wrong and kicking them out but was proven wrong.

Amy shot out of her seat, let go of Farrah's hand and launched herself at Lexie, she buried her nose in her neck and let out a sob while Lexie petted her hair down and kissed her temple. Mark wrapped them both up in his embrace and Amy's hands blindly grasped at the coat he was wearing.

"The fuck?"

The trio disentangled themselves from each other save that Amy was still wrapped around Lexie. Lauren looked at Amy, shock obvious "Who are they?"

"T-they" she sniffled "They're my Uncle Mark and Aunt Lexie" Lauren didn't know why her heart twisted when Amy smiled, actually fucking smiled "They helped raise me"

We moved from Austin when Amy was 14" Lexie said as he pressed another kiss to Amy's head "We live in San Francisco but we came down to surprise Farrah and Amy for Christmas"

Mark smiled and moved and wrapped an arm around Amy "We hadn't seen her for a while"

"So you guys are related?" Liam asked "I thought you said family friends"

"Technically we aren't related" Mark answered "But we are family"

Lauren sighed "Whatever" she plopped herself in a chair "Since you seem to be able to get her to move, can you make her eat?"

Lexie looked to Amy "Baby, you haven't been eating?" she cupped Amy's face "You need to eat for the baby, sweetheart"

"I know" Amy mumbled

"Come let's go get something okay?" Amy nodded and Lexie kissed her forehead, Mark ushered them out of them room.

Liam sat down next to Lauren "What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Lauren…"

"Why did she move for them?" she said suddenly "We have been trying to weeks and she nearly killed me for even suggesting that she leave but they come in and suddenly everything they say is important"

Liam sighed and grabbed Lauren's hand "We don't know the whole story, they knew Amy when she was little maybe they just are closer to her"

Lauren ignored her hurt heart and pride "Whatever"

**X**

That was 2 days ago and Lauren was sure that she would've preferred Karma coming in and saving Amy rather than these two people who she didn't know.

They were able to get her to eat, to talk, to laugh, they talked about Amy when she was little and Amy informed about everything involving the baby.

It felt so happy that Lauren was sure her chest was going to burst- something about it made her feel useless, made her feel small, made her feel like she didn't belong.

So during those two days she spent a lot of it at the house, wrapped up in a blanket on the couch and, out of spite, she watched _Scrubs_. But she didn't feel better.

Not even the musical episode was making her feel better.

Reagan came home one day and she looked like she was about to rush upstairs but Lauren's voice stopped her "She isn't here" Reagan groaned and sat down

"She's with Lexie and Mark again?" Lauren wordlessly nodded "Fuck" Reagan kicked her shoes off and sighed "I feel like I haven't seen her in two days"

"Tell me about it" Lauren mumbled as she ate a piece of popcorn

Reagan sighed "At least she's out and about, right? At least she's not all cooped in the hospital room anymore"

They stayed silent for as second before Lauren pushed herself up and threw the bag of popcorn at Reagan "I'm taking a nap" she trotted upstairs and lay down in bed. She wrapped herself and buried her nose in her pillow.

When she woke she chose not to think about how her heart hurt and how tears spilled from her eyes.

**X**

Amy was in Lexie and Mark's hotel room laid on their bed wrapped up in Mark's embrace while they watched some show that they randomly landed on while channel surfing.

Her head was laid on his chest and his arms around her, her was gently patting her back like he had used to do when Amy was little, she was near sleep when he spoke

"So tell me- what happened to Karma?"

Amy swallowed hard and sat up "I don't want to talk about it"

Mark sat up "What happened, baby?"

"She and I aren't exactly talking right now"

"Why?"

Amy sighed and twisted her hands together "I fell in love with her"

Mark laughed slightly "Baby, you fell for her the moment you met her"

"Yeah well I realized that I did fall for her and I told her and-"

"Wait you told her?"

"Told who what?" Lexie said as she opened the door and walked in, she sat down and leaned over to press a kiss to Mark's lips before kissing Amy's head

"She told Karma she loved her"

Lexie's eyes widened "What happened?"

"She said she didn't love me like that and I got drunk"

"Let me guess" Lexie leaned over and patted her bump "That's how Little Miss came to be"

Amy nodded "Yeah"

"So you don't talk to Karma because you love her?"

"No, I don't talk to Karma because she felt it was best we didn't till I had the baby"

"Why?"

"Stress"

Mark let out a tiny 'oh' "Well at least she watches over you, kinda"

Amy shrugged "It's still hard"

Lexie and Mark exchanged a glance before Lexie sighed "Then let's stop talking about it" she pulled Amy up "Let's go visit your mom"

**X**

Lauren eye's snapped to the door when she heard it open; she tried to keep her eye roll at bay when she saw it was Lexie and Mark with Amy.

The blonde took her seat right by Farrah and took her hand while Lexie and Mark sat next to her, Mark and Lauren stared each other down for as second before Mark broke it and started playing with his phone. Lexie sighed and tried to fill the silence "So Lauren tell us something about yourself" it was polite and Lauren could've politely declined but instead she shot up said 'fuck no' and stormed out of the hospital room.

Lexie looked to Amy "Did I do something wrong?"

Amy sighed "No, I did"

**X**

The blonde found her step-sister in the parking lot. She was sitting on a bench while she stared at her own hands. Amy sighed and sat down she didn't say anything which surprised Lauren, she took a deep breath before she spoke

"They came into my life when I was four" Lauren looked up to Amy to see she wasn't looking at Lauren, she was really looking anywhere but Lauren "Mark was my mom's age but Lexie was actually three years younger than them both and my mom didn't like her because they were 21 and she was 18. Still doesn't like her. But I took to them both easily and that shocked my mom because I wasn't an 'easy baby' she held her fingers up and quoted them "Lexie was like the mom I needed because the lack of the mom I had. Mark was the dad I didn't know and I loved them. Sometimes I would pretend that Lexie was my mom and Mark was my dad and I was their kid and everything was okay"

Amy sighed "Every time my mom went out or just didn't want to be a mom- I was with them. They were the world to me, well them and Karma. But when I was 14 they filed for custody of me" Lauren raised her eyebrows "Said that 'my mom wasn't a fit mother' and I really couldn't argue and I didn't argue but my mom did. She sat them down and told them something- to this say I don't know what she said to them but within the month they were gone" Amy sighed "I never forgave her for that but we still talked to them but my conversations were usually monitored"

Amy reached over and took Lauren's hand "They still mean a lot to me. They are the parents I didn't get but that doesn't mean you don't mean a lot to me, without you I don't think I could've made it those far" Amy finally looked at Lauren "I'm sorry I haven't been responsive to you and im sorry if I made you feel useless"

Lauren sighed and it was shaky "I'm sorry I was so insecure"

Amy smiled and pulled Lauren to her chest "You have nothing to be sorry for" she kissed Lauren's head and they sat there for a second before Lauren pulled away

"My mom left me" she blurted out

"What?"

"My dad likes to say she died but she left. I was 8 and she just up and left- said she couldn't handle being a mom and a wife anymore"

"Lauren I'm sorry"

Lauren shrugged "I'm not good with backstories or anything but that's why I can tell you I felt abandoned. I'm sorry I'm transferring all my mommy shit to you"

Amy pulled Lauren into a hug and kissed her temple "I'm sorry that I made you feel that way, Lauren. I will never abandon you okay?" Lauren nodded in Amy's embrace "You're my baby sister- I need you"

Lauren let out a little cry and she didn't ignore how her heart clenched and tears spilled down her face.

But it was all in a good way.

_**Yeah…**_


	20. She Deserves to Know

_**Look my updating is going to be shaky, okay? I'm sorry but it's going to be- I'm sorry. My internet connection is shaky, my inspiration is shaky, my life is shaky. I'm sorry- I truly am.**_

_**Also for those wondering about Liam's parents…well you'll just have to wait and see, won't you? ;). For those who are wondering about the Grey's Anatomy connection to Mark and Lexie…I couldn't help myself, I'm still not over their deaths :( So if you don't watch Grey's Anatomy- just search up Mark and Lexie to get a visual for the story.**_

Reagan slowly parked in front of the house that had been her home for roughly 2 weeks and sighed- no one was home yet again.

The girl didn't blame anyone for not being home lately- Lauren was at her actual home taking care of her dad who was so distraught he hadn't even wanted to leave his bed or at the hospital, Amy was always with her mom (of course she had been with Lexie and Mark lately), and Liam was making sure they were taken care of- he made sure Amy ate, made Lauren still had time to herself, made sure that Reagan didn't feel so left out due to everything happening.

And he at least had been somewhat successful.

It's not that she had been feeling left out but more that she just didn't feel like she belonged as of late. Reagan, who's only real link to the make shit family she made was Amy, hadn't seen said girlfriend in sometime and that made her nervous.

She knew that she and Amy didn't have to be attached at the hip but that doesn't mean she can go weeks at a time without talking to her girlfriend. It was driving her a bit crazy.

But she knew Amy was going through a lot so she never made a fuss about it.

Instead she goes home, gets out of her uniform, visits Amy or whoever is in the hospital room with Farrah, goes home, watches something on T.V., eats, and then goes to sleep.

It's a schedule that she doesn't want but a schedule that she had gotten use to over the last few weeks so when she pulls in and sees no one home- it doesn't surprise her. More just disheartens her.

But she bucks up and opens her door and trudges to the home to get dressed and make her rounds.

Only when she opens her door to see Karma Ashcroft on the couch- she realizes her schedule is going to be thrown off.

**X**

Amy had let Lauren go upstairs while she, herself, decided to stay on the bench that she had found Lauren on. She placed a hand on her stomach and felt a kick from the inside of herself- Stella always had a way of knowing when she was upset.

"I know, sweet girl" Amy mumbled as she rubbed soft circles into her stomach with her thumb "Mommy is sorry she hasn't been really doing good lately" she raised her head to see no one around to look at the strange girl talking to her stomach "I love you"

A kick was received and Amy smiled, she pushed herself up from the bench and found herself not wanting to go back to her mother's hospital room. So instead she pulled her phone out and called a recently new number added to her phone, it rang two times before someone picked up

"Hello?"

"Can you come down here?"

"Are you okay, sweets?" the voice was thick with worry and it made Amy's heart warm

"No, I just" Amy sighed "I just want you right now"

Some shuffling was heard and some talking "I'll be down in a second, okay?"

Amy nodded "Okay I'll be on the bench outside the hospital"

"Okay, baby" the dial tone was heard and somehow all of it hit Amy hard- she felt guilty. She had been sitting by her mother's bedside for a week and all of the sudden she wasn't there. The blonde was close to calling the person back and telling them never mind when she felt a hand on her shoulder, Amy turned around to see a very worried Lexie looking at her.

"What's up buttercup?"

Amy smiled slightly and shrugged "I don't know, I just needed a second but I didn't want to be alone"

Lexie smiled "Okay" she sat down on the bench and held her arms out "Come sit with me" Amy quickly complied and rested in her open arms, laying her head on her chest and hugged Lexie to her without hurting her own stomach.

"You know" Lexie started "one of my favorite memories of you and Mark happened here"

Amy furrowed her brow, despite knowing Lexie couldn't see her face "Really? Which one?"

"It was when you broke your arm, do you remember that?"

Amy scoffed "How couldn't I? I fell from a tree and snapped the damn thing"

"I told you and Mark to be careful" Lexie said with a light chastising tone "But anyways, it was after you got your arm set and you already got your cast but you were still crying"

Amy nodded "I remember- I was terrified that my mom was going to get mad at you and Mark and she wouldn't let me see you anymore"

Lexie hummed "Hmm-mm" she laughed "And do you remember what Mark told you?"

Amy smiled "'Baby, your mama would have to break every bone in my body to stop me from seeing my girl'"

Lexie smiled "Yup and you felt so much better after that because you knew your mom wouldn't, and couldn't, break his bones"

Amy laughed "Why is that one of your favorite memories of us?"

Lexie shrugged "I don't know- it just is. I think it's because Mark was never one for emotion but he would pour his heart for you if it meant knowing you knew how much he loved you" she laughed "but he never had to because you got all his 'I love yous' through his actions" Lexie hummed "I think he appreciated that a six year old got him"

Amy laughed "Only Mark would" Lexie nodded and smiled at the memory, they were silent for a minute or two with Lexie softly stroking Amy's hair and humming lowly before Amy spoke without raising her head "I miss you"

Lexie stopped her motions and wrapped her arm around Amy "I'm right here, baby"

"I know" Amy hugged her tighter "But I just really needed you and Mark" Amy sighed "I just miss you"

Lexie kissed Amy's head "we miss you too" she laid her cheek against Amy's head "Mark and I nearly died every night we were away from you, knowing that you were growing, making memories just" Lexie blew out a shaky breath "Just being you and knowing we couldn't see it killed us" Lexie pressed her lips to the crown of Amy's head "You know that right?"

Amy nodded against her chest "I know" she closed her eyes and wished away the tears that built up behind her eyes "I know because I went through the same thing" she opened her eyes and let the tear fall "Every time I felt really alone and not even Karma could made me feel better, I would hug the elephant that Mark got me and lay down with it and pretend you were in the next room" Amy sighed "But of course then I woke up"

Lexie sighed and Amy could feel her shaking- she was crying "I'm sorry baby" Lexie whispered out "We never wanted to leave you" she sighed "We wanted you with us"

"Can I be honest Lex?"

Lexie sniffled "Of course, sweetheart"

"I wanted to go with you too"

Lexie let out a little cry and squeezed Amy "I love you Amy" she moved away from the girl so that she could cup her face and look the girl in the eyes "I love you so much"

Amy launched herself at the woman and buried her face into her neck and relished in how Lexie hugged her just like Amy hugged her- like their lives depended on it. She sniffled and tried to will the tears away hoping when she said 'I love you too' it wouldn't come out so shaky. It did but Lexie loved it just the same.

**X**

The silence that engulfed Mark and Lauren after Lexie left with an excuse of she needed to see someone was thick and uncomfortable. They had sat across the room from each other with only Farrah and a few more feet separating them. The beeping of the machines filled the silence as both fiddled with their phones, or looked around the room hoping to avoid conversation.

Mark coughed and cleared his throat "So…" Lauren internally groaned "You do any extracurricular activities?"

The girl sighed, uninterested in conversation with this man "Nope" she replied curtly

He nodded along like she had some long winded sentence and sighed "Any significant others?"

Lauren furrowed her brow and scrutinized the man before her "If Amy hasn't told you and you're looking to find out- don't come to me"

He shook his head "No, no, Amy told us about Reagan" Lauren sighed- she wanted something on this man "Just trying to be nice"

Lauren scoffed "Because you're wife told you too" it was more an accusation than I question

He leaned back in his chair "She's not my wife"

Lauren raised an eyebrow "Oh really?"

He sighed "We've been dating and committed to each other for thirteen years- she isn't just some girl"

Lauren looked at the man and tilted her head to the side "Why not marry?"

"I don't think I should tell you"

"Is there a reason?"

He shrugged "You tell me- why don't you have a significant other"

Lauren willed away the thoughts of Theo "I don't think I have to tell you"

Mark nodded "Fair enough" he looked down at his phone and started fiddling with it when Lauren decided to see how much she could squeeze out of this man.

"How old are you?" she sweetened her tone and smiled

"Same age as Farrah- 33"

Lauren nodded "How did you meet Farrah?"

"We knew each other in high school"

"Do you get incredibly close to all your high school acquaintance's kids or just Farrah?"

"Just Farrah" He replied curtly

"Why?"

"We were close"

"How close?"

He looked up at the girl "Why do you want to know?"

She shrugged and leaned back "Just want to know the mad Amy admires" she looked him up and down and tried to come up with another question "Did you know Amy's dad?" Mark's head shot up and looked at her surprised "What?" she asked innocently "Everyone knows that Amy doesn't know her dad"

"No I didn't know him" he grumbled, he looked down to his phone and Lauren wanted to go deeper when Liam walked inside the room and sat down next to her. She kind of wanted to hit him.

**X**

Reagan felt like the wind was knocked out of her- she dropped her bag to the floor and eyed the girl "What are you doing here?"

Karma looked worried, scared, and a bit intimidated "I-I just needed to talk to someone"

Reagan looked at her like she was crazy "So you choose your best friend's girlfriend?"

Karma sighed "I just wanted to know how Amy's doing" she stood up and straightened out her posture "Not knowing what's going on with her kills me"

The older of the two groaned "You can't keep doing this"

Karma furrowed her brow "What are you talking about?"

"You can't keep coming in and out of her life" Reagan said in a frustrated tone "You can't keep doing that to her"

Karma sighed and judging by the look on her face- you would think Reagan just kicked her puppy "I'm not doing this to hurt her" she said softly "I-I made sure she wouldn't be here, I made sure that I wouldn't been seen by her" Karma let out a shaky breath "I can't-"she choked on her words "It kills me knowing that my talking to her hurts her when all I want to do it talk to her, ask her about the baby, hold her, hug her, just be near her" Karma let out a little cry "You have no idea what it does to me"

Reagan tried will the jealous part of her to go down, to go away but she couldn't help how it came out "You can't hold her" she spit out "She gave you that chance and you threw it away"

Karma sighed, frustrated, and ran her hand through her hair "I-I didn't mean it like that, I-"she groaned as she tried to find the right words before giving up "Never mind, this trip was obviously a bad idea" she pushed past Reagan but the older girl swung her hand back and caught her wrist

"No finish your sentence- tell me that you love her" she said, harshly "Tell her girlfriend, do it"

Karma yanked her arm away "Why can't everybody forget the romantic part of it for a second?!" she yelled out, scaring both Reagan and herself. She was breathing heavy and she could feel her heart banging against her ribcage

"I love Amy, damn it! But why does no one remember that I loved her for _10 years_ of my life! I loved her before this dating bullshit happened! " she jabbed a finger into her own chest "She was my best friend! She wasn't just my fucking fake girlfriend-she was my best fucking friend in the whole world and suddenly that doesn't _matter_?!" Karma blinked away the tears that pooled in her eyes "She was my best friend" she whispered out, brokenly and shaky "And suddenly I'm not allowed to be near her, to talk to her, to love her because the people new to her don't like me? Because I made a mistake?"

The question itself was loaded but it was also one of the most broken things that Reagan heard, she sighed and Karma felt tears fall down her face "That's bullshit" Karma whispered out, broken but angry "That's bullshit and you know it" she whipped around and started out the door but Reagan caught her wrist again and she turned around sharply "What do you want?" she spit out

"She's officially 16 weeks" Reagan said calmly "4 months and the baby, Stella, is healthy. Amy still throws up sometimes but she's mostly over it" Karma's face softened and her posture wasn't as frigid "Amy's okay for the most part, when her mom was first in the accident she wouldn't move but then some people showed up and she's good now" Reagan sighed "Farrah still hasn't woken up but her conditions hasn't changed" Reagan released Karma's wrist and the girl carefully took it back.

Karma turned around but stopped "Thank you" she whispered out

Reagan felt her stomach twist "She loves you and I-" Reagan swallowed, hard "I know that it hurts her too"

Reagan could see how Karma deflated but she stayed turned around, back facing Reagan "She loves you" she whispered out "I know it"

Reagan laughed, bitterly "She loves you" she sighed "Always will"

"No" she said firmly "She loves you just-"Karma sighed "Just give her time. I hurt her more than I would care to admit, she just needs time" with that Karma slipped away and started to briskly walk away, not once looking back to the girl standing at the open door.

**X**

Lexie and Amy were walking down the hallway, slowly and leisurely, with Lexie's arm wrapped around Amy's waist and Amy's arm wrapped Lexie's when Amy's phone started to ring. She picked it out of her pocket and saw Lauren calling; she quickly pressed 'accept' and put the phone to her face "Hello?"

"Amy" it was rushed and she sounded scared "Get up here now"

Amy felt her feet move faster with a questioning Lexie trailing behind her "Why? What's going on?"

"She-"Lauren let out a sob "She woke up"

Amy dropped her phone and ran as fast as her feet would take her, she heard Lexie running after her but she didn't pause once. Her mom was awake. She skidded to a halt when she saw doctors in her mom's room with both Mark and Lauren outside the room. She ran to the small blonde while Lexie went to Mark

"She" Amy tried to stop her tears "Is she okay?"

Lauren wiped at her face "She just woke up and started crying because she still had that tube down her throat and-"Lauren let out a tiny cry "I called the nurses and they called a doctor to take it out so they're asking her questions to see if she has any head trauma" she sighed "I couldn't be in there"

"Have you called your dad?" Lauren nodded wordlessly, Amy nodded and kissed Lauren's head before going to Mark and Lexie who stopped their conversation very quickly, she didn't say anything before she felt a sob tear from her throat.

He pulled her to him and kissed her head before wrapping her up in his embrace and rocking her "It's okay" he whispered out "It's okay, baby. She's awake" Amy let out a cry and everybody heard that she wasn't sad- she was relived and every cry she released was the sadness that had been accumulating over the last week. Because she mom was awake.

The doctor came out of her room and Amy quickly tore herself from Mark's embrace and went over to him "I-is she okay? Is anything wrong?"

He shook his head with a large smile "She's fine. She knows who she is, she knows what's going on and she's asking for the two of you" he pointed to Lauren and Amy "So go" Amy nodded and couldn't help how she launched herself at the doctor and hugged him

"Thank you" she rushed out "Thank you so much" she didn't give me any time to respond as she quickly spun around and went into her mom's room, she ran to her mom's side- in tears and gently hugged her.

"Mom" she whispered out, she pulled back and cupped her mother's face "Please don't ever do that to me again" Amy sniffled out

Farrah smiled through her tears "I promise I won't" Amy laughed through her tears and pulled back, she turned around to see a cautiously approaching Lauren.

Farrah smiled softly and held her arms out, as best she could "Come here, sweetheart" Lauren smiled and hugged Farrah as tight as she could without hurting her and kissed the woman's head

"Thank you for not dying" Lauren mumbled against Farrah's neck

Farrah laughed "You're welcome"

A second later Bruce busted through the door and cried in seeing his wife, awake and responsive, he hugged her, kissed her and couldn't stop saying 'I love you' he would pull Amy and Laruen in and hug them both.

Amy couldn't remember a moment in which her family had been so happy.

**X**

Lexie sighed and lifted her eyes to meet Mark's, his stare was full of anger, regret, and she could see that he was terrified. She cupped his face and brought him down to her height, she pressed her forehead against his and she could feel his hands tighten on her waist as he closed his eyes "We'll be okay" she whispered out "We will make it through this"

Mark shook his head "I don't think I can make it if we have to leave her again" Mark opened his eyes to look into her eyes, into his home, the one place he was always safe

"Mark" she said softly "I think we have to tell her"

He pulled back "We can't"

Lexie grasped at the back of his neck "No" she said firmly "We _have_ to, once Farrah sees us she will threaten us- _again. _And we will lose her _again_"

Mark released a deep, broken breath "She-" she cut himself off when he felt his a sob threaten to spill from his lips, he cleared his throat and pulled Lexie to him- anything to try and steady his shaky breathing. Once he felt it pass he opened his mouth "She will never forgive us"

Lexie shook her head against his chest "She deserves to know" she stayed pressed against him but raised her head to look at him "We should've told her when Farrah threatened us the first time- when we were forced to leave her"

"She'll hate us. We'll lose her either way"

"Its better she know the truth"

He sighed "Lex she hates the man she made out to be her dad" he ran a hand through his hair "She hates him for everything he is"

Lexie reached up and rested her hand on his cheek "She hates who she _thinks_ her dad is- she thinks he's a bad man and that he never bothered to want to know her" he broke his stare with her "But she knows you, the man who raised her, the man who held her, the man who rocked her. She knows you"

"Lex-"

"No Mark, you're her dad. She needs to know"

Mark sighed and grabbed Lexie's hands, he pressed a kiss to her palm "She'll never forgive me for walking out on her" he mumbled agiasnt her skin "For leaving, for not being there for her mom" he allowed a tear to fall "We'll lose her"

_**Yup….Review?**_


	21. Sue Us

_**Here it is! Hope you like it! **_

_**February 24th, 2002**_

_Farrah ran a hand through her tangled hair attempting to pull the knots out she winced in pain that she was causing herself and the headache that was pulsing in her temples. Her mouth is dry and she feels like she was hit by a truck. Maybe going out the night before wasn't a good idea._

_She hunches over the sink and turns the faucet on, she splashes water on her face and wipes at the make-up that remained on from the night before. She jumped when a hand laid itself on her shoulder- she spun around to see her mother "Oh mama" she sighed out as she placed a hand on her heart "You damn near killed me"_

_Farrah's mother sighed and rolled her eyes, she stuck her hand out for Farrah to see the pills that lay in the middle of her palm "A hangover will do that to you, dear"_

_She rolled her eyes and took the medicine from her mother "I'm not hung over" Farrah protested "I just have a headache"_

"_The puke in your car would beg to differ" her mom shot back, easily "Why did you have to go up last night of all nights?"_

_Farrah wiped at her mouth after swallowing the pills, she released a breath and turned to face her mother "I needed a night out" she said simply "I just wanted a night out"_

"_And it had to be the night before her birthday?" her mom rolled her eyes and looked at her disapprovingly "She's turning 4, Farrah, she shouldn't have to ask me if her mama is going to be with her on her birthday"_

_Farrah rolled her eyes "She'll be fine, It was just one night"_

"_That's what you said every night you have gone out since she was born"_

_Farrah pushed past her mother "I don't want to argue, it's my daughter' birthday" Farrah walked to the living room and plopped on the couch "When is she going to be up?"_

_Her mother, hot on her trail, scoffed and placed her hands on her hips "She's not here"_

_The younger woman looked bewildered "What do you mean she isn't here?"_

"_She spent the night at a family member's last night. I didn't want her to see her mother drunk and hung over"_

"_Well, when are you getting her?"_

_Her mother looked down at the watch on her wrist "Right now" she said simply "Then I am going to take her to breakfast, then I am taking her out to buy what she wants then we're coming here for her party"_

_Farrah stood up "Her party doesn't start till 4"_

"_Your point?"_

"_I would like to see my daughter on her birthday before half the day goes by"_

"_Should've thought about that before you went out" her mother replied curtly before walking past her and out the door, Farrah went after her but as soon as the light from the early morning hit her eyes- she felt her head pound. She winced and went back inside and sat back down on the couch._

_She sighed and wiped angrily at her face when she felt the tell-tale sign of tears burning her eyes. Her mother and her constantly bumped heads when it came to Amy but sometimes (most of the time but she would never admit that) Farrah understood her mother and didn't blame her._

_She sat there and left a few tears fall before she sighed and turned the T.V. on with the volume low and decided to just wait for Amy to come home. She didn't have much choice other than that._

_It wasn't 20 minutes later that firm knocks were heard; she looked at the door curiously and silently prayed that her mother decide to bring Amy to her. She pushed herself off the couch and trotted over to the door and yanked it open._

_Her hangover, not seeing Amy, and her fight with her mother went right out of her head when she opened the door._

_Seeing the man who left you at 7 months pregnant with a younger girl on his arm standing at your door will tend to do that to you._

_**Present day**_

That was the first memory that came to, a now 33 year old, Farrah's head when she saw the same man walk into her hospital room with the same girl, obviously older, on his arm. She felt the air leave her lungs and her stomach twist in a uncomfortable way, she reached out and latched onto Bruce's arm- she needed her husband.

She gaped for a second before she found the words, or word she wanted to say (read: choked) out "Mark?"

He looked at her sheepish and she could see the fear and anger in his eyes, she understood both "Farrah" he said curtly

Farrah looked to Lexie and her distaste was clear in her voice with the one word she said "Lexie"

"Hi Farrah" the girl replied back softly, politely.

Farrah looked to Amy with wide eyes "What are they doing here?"

"Oh, we came out" Lexie started but Farrah's head snapped to her

"I believe I was asking my daughter"

Lexie deflated "Right, sorry" she mumbled out and Amy sighed heavily causing Farrah to look back to her

"Mom, they came to surprise us, isn't that nice?" her daughter' eyes were pleading with her to be nice but Farrah couldn't help but ignore it

"A call would've been nice" she bit out, she looked back to Mark "Why didn't you call?"

"We wanted to surprise Amy- you would've told her"

Farrah painted a smile on her face and everybody felt the tension that had built up and saw how her smile was fake as it could've been "Right" she said simply "Of course" she turned to Lauren

"Sweetheart do you and you sister mind leaving us adults alone for a second?"

"Mom-"Amy was but off by Lauren

"Of course, Farrah" she walked to the other side of the bed and gently yanked Amy to the door "Come on" she muttered "Let's get out of here before she explodes"

Amy stumbled on her feet and stopped before Lauren could completely pull her out of the room, she looked to Farrah "Don't get to riled up- you need to stay calm" she ignored how her mother mumbled a low 'too late' and turned to Mark and Lexie "Don't leave" she said firmly "I don't want you to leave me again" Lexie smiled and walked over with Mark trailing behind her, they both kissed her head and promised to not leave.

Amy left without too much trouble after that.

But of course she didn't know what her mother was going to do.

**X**

Farrah released a deep breath as soon as Amy was completely out of the room; she readjusted herself on the bed. She laced her hands together on her lap with Bruce standing by her bedside.

Lexie turned around and looked at Farrah whose look sent a chill down the younger woman's spine, Lexie sighed "Farrah…"

The blonde put her hand up cutting the woman off "You don't get to speak right now"

Lexie mumbled something too low for her to hear and crossed her arms over her chest, she felt Mark wrap her up in his embrace and some her tension was released. Mark looked to the blonde on the bed and tried to read her but she was stoic, the silence felt suffocating "Okay Farrah" he said suddenly "No more- say what you want to say"

She sighed and locked eyes with him "You are going to be gone by New Year's"

"What?" Lexie yelled out but was silenced with a simple glare from the blonde

"You are going to be gone and your calls with Amy will be cut down"

"You can't do that!" Mark shouted

"I can" she replied calmly "Amy may not live with me but I still pay her phone bill- I will change her number and you won't get it"

"I'm not going to leave her again" he protested

"She's use to it- this won't hurt her"

"Farrah, please" Lexie pleaded

Farrah's head snapped to her "You don't get to speak!" Farrah yelled out "You are not in the family!"

Lexie visibly jumped and shrunk into herself "Watch yourself Farrah" Mark spit out "She was Amy's mom for 9 years- she is family"

"Bullshit, she's just your play thing"

"When are you going to get over it?!" Mark yelled out "So what if she's younger?! It's only four fucking years!"

"She was seventeen when you brought her to my house, Mark! She was the age when I had Amy!"

"Yet she was still more responsible than you"

"Fuck you" Bruce sighed heavily and sat up

"Enough!" he yelled out "Enough" he looked to Farrah "You will not be so rude to her" he pointed a finger to Lexie "I was so upset over your accident I was practically comatose but Lauren told me how Amy was so much better after they got here and that should be enough"

"You don't know the full stor-"

"I don't need you- they make Amy happy. That's it, there's no more to it"

He turned to Mark and Lexie "I don't know y'all very well but I am going to ask you don't yell at Farrah- she just woke up from a bad accident and I don't think she should be yelled out" she turned to Farrah "I am not siding with you on this" he turned back to Mark and Lexie "I care for Amy, okay? And I only want whats best for her so how about we all sit down and talk like adults"

Mark and Lexie nodded and sat down in chairs that were far enough from Farrah; Mark latched onto Lexie's hand and rubbed soothing circles into the palm of her hand. Bruce settled in a chair by Farrah and sighed

"Okay so first things first, how do you know Farrah?"

Farrah bowed her head and her mouth was in a straight line, Bruce sighed at getting nothing from his wife and looked at Mark expectantly "I knew her from high school" he sighed "I'm the one who got her pregnant"

Bruce felt the wind get knocked out of him and he looked at them, shock clear in his eyes "You're Amy's father?" Mark nodded "Well, I guess that changes some things"

"But it shouldn't" Lexie mumbled, everyone looked over at her

"What was that?"

"It shouldn't" she said louder and firmer "Mark made a mistake. He left and he regrets it so much but as soon as he found Farrah he made sure to be involved in Amy's life. He loves her more than anything on this Earth so it shouldn't matter"

Bruce sighed "Lexie, he left"

"And Farrah was a bad mom but no one seems to want to bring that up. She was hung over the day Mark came to see Amy and we came to see Amy on her 6th birthday, I remember that. I remember everything about that and from that point forward all I saw was Farrah being a neglectful mother"

"Screw you" Farrah spit out "I was young, I wanted a life too"

"I was seventeen, as you like to point out all the time and I was there for Amy" Lexie shot back easily "she knew me and I made sure she knew me. Nothing was more important to me other than her and Mark. I would've given up everything for them"

"You were only seventeen"

"And thirteen years later here I am" she spit out "And my opinion still hasn't changed. I still love Amy and Mark more than anything and I still would give up my world for Amy"

Bruce looked over to Farrah "She's family"

"What?!"

"Farrah" he sighed out "She obviously means a lot to Amy and vice versa- she's family"

"Not to me" Farrah spit out

"No but to Amy" Farrah huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, Bruce concealed his eye roll and looked back to Mark and Lexie

"Okay so why did you leave a few years ago?"

"She made us" Mark said simply "We filed for custody of Amy and she got scared. She threatened us and made us pull our case"

"Threatened you with what?"

"Telling Amy" Lexie said softly "She said she would tell Amy that Mark was her dad"

"oh"

"We didn't want to lose Amy" Mark said weakly "We were scared she would hate us" Lexie squeezed Mark's hand and brought their intertwined hands up and kissed his hand.

"Are you going to tell her?"

Mark looked to Lexie and they had a silent conversation with their eyes and Mark sighed "We have to" he looked down at focused on the floor "She deserves to know"

**X**

Amy sighed and twisted in her chair, Lauren had dragged her to the lobby and now she was sighing every two seconds and couldn't keep still. Lauren looked over, annoyed "Can you not?"

"I have to" she sighed "What if they're fighting or like what if my mom makes them leave again?" the anxiousness was obvious in her voice.

Lauren sighed and moved to rub the Amy's lower back, the girl hunched over and Lauren rubbed soothing circles "They'll be fine" Lauren said softly "We're going to be fine, we always are"

"But what if we're not?" Amy grumbled into her hands

"We can't think like that" Lauren said "Just know you have your awesome sister, your baby daddy, and of course your hot as shit girlfriend"

Amy laughed and lifted her head "you think she's hot?"

"Duh"

Amy laughed and, if just for a second, forgot about what was going on three floor above her

**X**

The tension in the room was thick and palpable. Farrah was quietly fuming, Lexie was anxious, Mark and thinking and Bruce was trying to process everything.

"When do you want to tell her?"

"As soon as I can" Mark replied immediately "She needs to know, she's going to hate me but she needs to know as soon as possible"

"She won't hate you" Bruce said quietly and everybody looked to him "Farrah wasn't the greatest to her and Amy forgave her, me and Amy didn't get along too well but now? We're friendly. Lauren and she couldn't be in the same room without fighting and now they need each other so they don't kill everyone around them. She'll forgive you"

Lexie sighed and bowed her head, she hunched over and let out a deep breath "We need to tell her" she looked to Mark "now"

"Right now?"

"I-"she sighed "She's going to need time and we need to give her that"

"Lex, it's a big thing- we needs time to figure out how to tell her"

"We tell her that we love her then we say how you've always have been her dad. Then we tell her"

Mark pulled Lexie to him and kissed the top of her head "you got his all planned out, huh?"

"It's something I haven't stopped thinking about for thirteen years"

"Me too, baby" he sighed and looked over at Farrah "Can we tell her now?"

She nodded "Sure, why not? You tell her now and then you'll be gone by Christmas" she smiled a smile that left an awful feeling in their stomachs' "Works out for me" she hummed out

No one liked how that sounded, well except for Farrah.

**X**

Amy had her head on Lauren's shoulder when the smaller blonde shook her "Hey, look" she raised her finger and Amy followed it to see Reagan walking towards them. Amy smiled widely and rushed over to her girlfriend; Reagan wrapped the girl up in her embrace and pressed her lips to Amy's.

"Hey shrimp" she mumbled against Amy's lips, Amy pulled back and smiled

"hey" she said softly, she kissed Reagan's nose "I missed you"

"I missed you more"

Amy hummed "I don't think that's possible"

Reagan raised her eyebrow "Oh really?" she asked in a playful tone

Amy nodded "Yup, it's just not possible you missed me more" Reagan smiled widely and kissed her again, she groaned when she felt someone tap their shoulder. She turned around to see a woman, small with brown hair and an older man behind her

"Lexie? Mark?" she heard Amy ask and Reagan flushed- she hadn't met them yet.

She quickly stuck her hand out "HI" she squeaked out "I'm Reagan"

Lexie smiled "I figured as much" she took Reagan's hand and shook it "I'm Lexie and this is Mark" Reagan looked to the man who looked at her, scrutinizing her.

Amy walked to him and playfully glared at him "Stop scaring her"

He mumbled something before taking Amy in his arms and wrapping himself around, Lexie laughed and looked to Reagan "Sorry, he's more than over protective of her"

Reagan smiled "its okay, it's actually kind of endearing. She needs someone like y'all"

Mark let Amy go and smiled "I like her, baby" Amy smiled

"Me too"

Lexie cleared her throat and sent Mark a look, he deflated and looked to Amy "Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk?"

Her eyes saddened and her heart twisted "Are you leaving?"

"It's up to you"

"Well then no you're not leaving" she replied simply

Mark shook his head "Baby we need to tell you something before you decide that" she scrunched her brows together and let out a tiny 'oh' she turned to Reagan and kissed the girl before said girl walked over to sit with Lauren.

Lexie and Mark walked with Amy in the middle on them as they led her outside, they sat down on the bench that Lexie and Amy had been on and they sat in silence for a second as Mark tried to get his thoughts together.

"Baby?"

Amy looked to him "Yeah?"

"You know that we love you so much, right?" Amy nodded "And we were so happy to raise you" Mark let out a shaky breath "We were your parents and you were our baby"

"You still are" Lexie added

Amy looked back and forth at them "What's going on?"

Mark took Amy's hand and looked to her "Amy…" she felt her heart pace pick up at the use if her name "I love you so much I-" she tried to regain his breathing "I don't want you to hate me"

Amy furrowed her brow "I could never hate you"

Mark sighed "Amy you know when you're younger, you make mistakes and you regret them for the rest of your life?" she nodded "And no matter what you do and how much you want to take it back- you can't" she nodded "Okay well that's what I have to tell you"

"Okay…"

"When I was younger I had a baby, I beautiful baby, but I wasn't there. I walked away because I felt so overwhelmed, I was so young and scared and I didn't know what to do so I walked away" his eyes gleamed

"Mark?"

"I came back but I never forgave myself for leaving so I never told her and know I have to tell her"

Amy's breath became ragged "Mark?"

"You're my baby, Amy" he spit out "I'm your father"

She jumped from the bench and Lexie bit her lip to keep her cry in, Amy whipped around and her eyes were shiny "You're my dad?" he nodded "You're the bastard you left my mom?!"

"I-I was so scared, Amy and I didn't know if I could do it"

"So you left?" her voice was tiny and broken and both adults wanted nothing more than to hold her but resisted.

"I didn't know what to do"

Amy sighed and tears fell down her cheeks "You left me" she whispered out, more to herself than anyone else "You left"

Lexie stood up "But he loves you so much" she cried out "He beat himself for leaving and as soon as he found you- we came to meet you" Amy let out a cry and Lexie slowly moved to her "Do you remember, your birthday? You came home to see two strange people in your house" Amy cried "Baby; your dad lost his breath looking at you, he wanted to hug you and kiss you. He regretted not knowing you"

Amy looked at Mark who remained unmoving "But you left?"

"I'm so sorry"

Amy sighed, a broken and heavy breath "I-I think I n-need time" she wiped at her face "I think I need time"

He nodded "I expected that" he stood up and Amy launched herself at him, no one moved expect for Mark who hugged her tightly

"Don't leave though" she cried out into his chest "Please don't leave"

Mark cried a sigh a relief and kissed her head "I won't leave. I promise" she pulled back and nodded and started to walk away from the hospital

"Amy! Where are you going?" Lexie called out

"I can't be here" she whispered out, but to herself being no one else could hear "I can't be here"

**X**

Liam sighed heavily as he sat on his couch and rubbed his hands together "You should've called" he spit out "You weren't supposed to be back" he looked up to see his sister/ mother drinking in the chair that Reagan had claimed some weeks ago, his grandmother/mother in was in the kitchen and his father was in his study.

"We wanted to come back" she sipped at her wine "Sue us"

_**So much…**_

_**Review please?**_


	22. Hey, Jude

_**Sorry for any mistakes this is longer than most and I don't have time to go over it and if I do you won't get it till later. So sorry and again sorry that the issue everyone wanted to be discussed isn't discussed at all. *sigh***_

Amy doesn't know where she's going, all she knows is she feels her heart swishing around her stomach as she continues to run from the hospital and she feels shaken to her very core. She also doesn't realize that she doesn't have her keys in her pocket as they currently sat in her jacket, that sat in her mom's hospital room.

Amy stopped for a second and patted at her pockets, once she felt the her phone she pulled it out and unlocked it. She scrolled through her contacts and her finger hovered over Liam's number, then Lauren's then Reagan's but she couldn't get herself to press talk. She scrolled up to see Karma's name and she felt her throat tighten- she needed her best friend, this was something only Karma could understand, the girl who knew Amy her whole life.

But she couldn't bring her finger down.

She sighed and shoved her phone in her pocket and decided that she couldn't go back, she didn't want to. So she sighed and pressed on as she tried to shove thoughts of Mark and Lexie out of her head, she was going to go home, that's that.

20 minutes later she stood in front of her house but not the one she had been living in for the last few months. She was in front of the home that once held happy memories of her mom, Lexie, Mark, Karma- suddenly she felt overwhelmed.

She felt her chest grow tight and she gagged a little, she hunched over and suddenly she was throwing up her lunch. She heaved heavily until she felt her stomach feel empty- she wiped at her mouth and for the first time, no one was there to rub her back, to shush her, to help her.

And it was completely her choice.

She sat down on the curb and sighed, she buried her head in her hands and tried to will away the empty feeling in her chest, the way she felt like her heart was breaking and how Stella picked up on it. The little girl, kicking her mother every second but not even that brought a smile to Amy's face.

All she could think of was how she had spent the last 16 years of her life saying she doesn't need a father, saying that it was his lost, saying how she had Mark and she didn't need much else.

But he was her dad.

Her ideal father- the one who loved her most was the bastard who left her before she was even born. Amy couldn't make the connection; her brain would jumble it as would her heart.

She pushed herself off the curb and started anywhere but towards the hospital, her home, her old home- anywhere she could go.

**X**

Lauren shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she and Reagan awaited Amy's return with Mark and Lexie in tow but the more she waited the more she grew uncomfortable. She sighed heavily, threw a glance behind her to see if anyone was coming and turned to Reagan "You nervous too?"

Reagan looked over to her and the worry was clear in her furrowed brow and the fact that she was chewing on her bottom lip; she nodded "I don't know what it is but something about that didn't feel right"

Lauren nodded in agreement; she looked behind her again but saw nothing. She sighed again and stood up and tugged on Reagan's wrist effectively pulling the other girl up "Let's go"

"Lauren" Reagan sighed "We can't just intrude on a private conversation"

The small blonde scoffed "We will end up finding out what happened anyways" she tugged on Reagan's hand "We're just speeding up the process" Reagan huffed and relented, she allowed Lauren to pull her to the front of the hospital and when she reached the outside she was very glad she did.

Lexie was holding Mark's head to her chest and both had tears coating their faces, Lexie was whispering into his ear while she gently rocked. Lauren stomped over to them "Where's Amy?"

Mark whimpered. Actually whimpered. And for a second Lauren felt her heart squeeze for the man, a man whom she did not know, but then she remembered that she _knew_ Amy and _loved_ Amy. She needed to know where Amy was.

"Where's Amy?" she repeated more firmly, Lexie sighed and looked up to her

"We don't know" she said shakily, like it took all her energy to say the words "We-"she inhaled sharply and closed her eyes and she tried to regain her breathing "She took off"

Reagan looked at them like they grew two heads "And you didn't go after her?"

"She doesn't exactly want to be near us right now" Lexie mumbled numbly "She needs time"

Lauren and Reagan exchanged an odd look before the blonder of the two spoke "Why does she need time?"

"We told her something that she needed to know" Lexie said, breathlessly she looked up with pleading eyes and it was like she was pleading with them to not be mad "We _had_ to"

"What'd you tell her?"

Mark pulled his head from Lexie's chest and wiped at his face, his eyes were puffy and swollen and her had tears falling down his already stained cheeks "I'm her father" he whispered out, hoarsely "I told her I'm her father"

Lauren took a step back and was visibly shaken by this, Reagan felt her heart fall out of her chest and both girls both knew they needed to find Amy. Lauren opened her mouth to tell him something, anything, any kind of insult, of hurtful thing but she just gaped for a second before she realized she had nothing- all she could think of was Amy. She closed her mouth and turned to Reagan "Let's go check at the house"

Reagan nodded and started to follow the blonde to the car when she spared a look back to the couple that remained on the bench, her heart clenched to see the pain they were in- it only made her think of the pain that was probably coursing through her girlfriend.

She sighed and jogged to catch up with Lauren who was already starting the car, she's almost sure the blonde broke a few laws getting to the house in record time. They quickly ran up to the house and pushed the door open, then ran in breathless yelling Amy's name.

They were stopped in their tracks to see a woman with a wine glass looking at them curiously. Reagan felt her heart drop because she had recognized those eyes anywhere, Lauren quickly put the pieces together when Liam rounded the corner looking like someone just punched in in the gut.

The woman looked to Liam before looking to the girls in front of her "Who are these girls, Liam?"

The boy gaped as he tried to put any kind of answer in his head together but was failing fantastically, Lauren cleared her throat claiming the attention of the woman "We're friends of Liam's" she said politely and she nodded

"And who's Amy?"

"A friend of ours" Reagan said quickly "We don't know where she is and we were wondering if she was here" she sent a pointed look to Liam who eyes widened

"Um no she's not here but let me go help you look" he walked to them and quickly ushered them out the door while he yanked his jacket around him.

Once they were all outside he looked to them with wide eyes "Were you serious about not knowing where she is?"

Reagan nodded hurriedly "Mark told her that he's her father"

"Wait wha-"

"No time, Booker" Lauren cut in "We can go over that later along with what the hell your family is doing here"

Regan nodded and continued "And she got really upset and took off from the hospital"

"In her car?" when he didn't receive and answer, he sighed "Please tell me she took her car"

Lauren shook her head "It was still in the parking lot. She must've been too upset to drive"

"Well let's go" he started down the driveway but was stopped by Reagan's voice

"Where are we going to look though?"

Liam sighed and looked afraid to say anything to Lauren, he looked away and mumbled "Karma's"

Lauren threw her head back and groaned "Oh fuck me"

**X**

Amy doesn't know how she got here.

One second she was just walking around the neighborhood, trying to think about anything but the situation at hand but before she knew it she was at school. She stood in front of the open gates of Hester and rested her hands on the rails.

School had closed for winter break the day Farrah was initially hit by the car, now a little over a week later- they were opening in a week.

Amy gently pushed the gate open a little farther and wasn't surprised to find it not too difficult to do so, Penelope had always said that 'Hester was always open for her students' not a lot people knew that she took it literally.

But she really hadn't been more grateful for her erratic principle more than in that moment- she really wanted somewhere to sit. She padded over to a courtyard table and sat down; she leaned her back against the table and laid her hands on her stomach.

The touch was received with a kick to where her hands were, she didn't feel it on the outside but she sure as hell felt it on the inside. She rubbed her belly and quietly shushed her unborn daughter.

"Must you kick me so damn hard?" she questioned out loud, she smiled at a less intense kick to the same spot "You're gonna be a trouble maker" Amy whispered out "I know it" she rubbed her stomach again and relished that for a second she had peace. She had forgotten and no one could touch her and her baby, it was just them.

Amy jumped at the click of heels coming towards her; she jumped up and turned around to see a tall blonde with pale skin. As she got closer Amy could tell that her eyes were the same as Lauren's- a light blue.

The blonde gave her a questioning stare and stopped, Amy noticed how she had a small blanket clutched in her hands.

"Are you alright?" the girl questioned worriedly, Amy nodded and wiped at her face. The fact that she had cried so badly and it was still noticeable, even though it had been a little while since she cried, annoyed her to no end "Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah" Amy nodded "Just a long day" she relaxed and sat back down, facing the still standing girl "That's all"

The blonde quirked her eyebrow and sat down across from Amy and laid the blanket her hands across her lap "So, you're the fake lesbian girl, right?"

Amy sighed "I shouldn't be surprised that, that would stick"

"It's alright; everyone knows that you aren't a fake lesbian but"

"Everyone associates it with me" Amy finished, the girl nodded "Well, yeah, something like that will stick"

"That's can't be easy on anyone"

"Eh" Amy shrugged "Eventually you're used to it"

"But at least now you're just the girl Liam Booker knocked up after you broke up with her fake lesbian girlfriend"

Amy laughed "I don't know if that's better"

"No but it got you to laugh" she smiled softly and stuck her hand out "Rebekah"

Amy smiled and took it and shook it "Amy, well, you probably know that"

Rebekah nodded "So you want talk about why you're here at school before school is back in"

"Only if you tell me why you're here"

Rebekah let out a little 'oh' and grabbed the small blanket off her lap, she held it up "My son can't sleep without it and we left it here after we left Mommy and Me classes here, earlier in the day"

Amy raised her eyebrows "A son?"

Rebekah nodded and pulled her phone out of her pocket, she pressed a button and her phone lit up. She showed the screen to Amy and there, on the screen, was a little boy about two with brown hair and bright blue eyes- he looked like Rebekah "His name is Jude" she said pushing through Amy's thoughts

Amy smiled "He's cute"

She smiled "I know" she shoved her phone in her pocket and looked to Amy "So are you going to tell me now?"

The darker blonde sighed and looked at her with curiosity "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, you see and pregnant crying girl on school campus on a Monday while we're on a break, you get a little worried. Plus I'm a mom- you'll understand when you have your baby that you can't help but want to help people or at least be a little concerned"

Amy smiled "Well, we appreciate that" she placed her had on her stomach, Rebekah looked at her, worried, before shrugging her own jacket off and handing it to Amy over the table

"Here"

Amy shook her head "No, no that's okay"

Rebekah quirked her brow and sent Amy a firm look "You're pregnant, jacket-less, and it's only going to get colder so unless you let me take you home- take it" Amy smiled at the girl's concern and shyly took the jacket

"Thank you" she whispered out, she slid the jacket on and had to hold in her sigh of relief of having some warmth on her arms.

"No problem"

When Rebekah made no move to leave, Amy looked to her "You aren't going to leave?"

"You really think I'm going to leave you alone"

"You know it's only 5, right?"

"Doesn't matter"

"What about your son?"

Rebekah shrugged "He's with my brother and he can handle my son for a few hours- he'll be fine" Amy sighed and reasoned that there was no winning with this girl. She rubbed her lower tummy and ignored the flutter that exploded in her stomach.

She just chalked it up to Stella moving too much.

**X**

Liam's car skidded to a halt in front of the Ashcroft house and he quickly locked the doors before anyone could move, he turned around and ignored Lauren's exclamation of 'what the fuck, Liam?' he sent a stern look to Reagan who sat in the passenger seat and the same look to Lauren "Okay I ge that you don't like Karma"

"No shit" Lauren muttered as she crossed her arms across her chest

"But I don't care about that right now, okay? If she isn't with Karma then she's alone and we're going to need Karma's help"

Lauren sat up "but-"

"No buts. We are going to play nice" he looked to Reagan "Okay?"

"yeah, okay" she mumbled, he turned to Lauren

"Okay?"

"Whatever"

He sighed "That's the best I'm going to get" he muttered to himself and he unlocked the doors, everybody quickly piled out of the car and started to the front door. They took a deep breath before Liam knocked firmly on the door, Molly opened the door a few seconds later and was clearly confused

"Liam?"

"Hi Mrs. Ashcroft"

She looked to each of their faces and her face was etched with worry "What are all of you doing here?"

"We need to talk to Karma" Reagan said and Molly looked taken aback

"Karma?" they all nodded "I don't know…"

Lauren masked her face of annoyance "Please Mrs. Ashcroft" she pleaded with fake tears welling in her eyes "We can't find Amy and we need Karma's help"

"oh" she said softly, she turned around and sent a look to her husband and looked back to them and nodded "Come in, hurry, I will go get Karma" she trotted off and Reagan and Liam turned to Lauren

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes, careful not to mess her mascara up "Of course" she said simply, she pushed past them "Now hurry and get in the house"

They all carefully entered the house and ignored the stares that were being given to them by Lucas, as second later Molly came back to the room with Karma trailing behind them.

"Mom who's he-" She cut herself off at seeing the trio in front of her, she gaped for second "What are you three doing here?"

Liam sighed "We need your help"

"It's about Amy" Reagan tacked on and Karma's eyes widened

"What happened?" she asked, terror clear in her voice

"Have you seen her today?" Lauren asked, ignoring the girl's question

"N-no" she stuttered out as she tried to keep her heart rate down "I haven't seen her since she was in the hospital"

Lauren sighed, clearly disappointed, she turned to Liam to let him take the lead. "Karma would you mind coming with us?"

Her brow furrowed "To where?"

"Anywhere" Reagan said "We need your help finding her- you've known her the longest, you know where she might go"

"I-I don't know" she sighed and wrung her hands together "I just don't know how much help I really could be"

"Karma please" Reagan pleaded "Anything will help"

Karma turned to her mom who nodded softly, she turned back to the group "Okay let's go"

Regan and Liam smiled in appreciation while Lauren kind of grimaced more than anything. Karma put her jacket on and they all piled into the car with Karma in the front with Liam and Reagan taking the backseat with Lauren.

There was thick with tension as no one spoke except for Karma mumbling her herself about the different places that meant something to Amy. Almost as if she was pleading with Amy to help her find her.

They, obviously, went to Farrah's house first to find no one there. Then they went to the park where Karma and Amy had always been at – nothing. Then there was the ice cream parlor that they went to almost every day after school when they were younger but nothing. Through it all they had continues to call Amy but it would always ring only to reach her voicemail- then it stopped ringing all together and went straight to voicemail.

After the fourth stop everyone was frustrated. Lauren was suddenly seeing what Karma meant when she said she might not be too much help but kept her comments to herself. Reagan felt her blood pressure rising, and Liam was sure that she was going to die from worry.

They were around five minutes from the school at Amy's grandma's when Lauren sighed- annoyed at everything.

"God I hate this shit" she threw her head back "Why couldn't the school be open so she could just go there?"

Karma's eyes widened and yelled "Stop!" Effectively scaring the shit out of everybody, Liam stepped on the brakes and looked to her

"what the hell?"

"The school is open"

"What?" Lauren's face scrunched up "It's winter break"

"Yeah but Penelope leaves the gates open- she says that 'Hester is always open for the students'"

"She's serious about that?"

Karma nodded hurriedly "Yes, now hurry and go!" Liam nodded and quickly pressed on the gas and turned around to head for the school, everybody hoping for the best.

**X**

Amy and Rebekah ended up talking the whole time with the exception of when Rebekah's brother called and asked if she was okay. Once she had that straightened out- they talked and talked and talked.

"So…Jude?"

Rebekah stopped and looked to her "What about him?"

"Where'd you get the name from?"

The lighter blonde smiled "When I was pregnant- he never moved. I was always terrified that something had happened to him but when he did move it was only to _The Beatles_?"

Amy laughed "Are you joking?"

She shook her head "No and to this day if a song comes on by them he will stand up and dance like nobody's business" Rebekah laughed at the thought of her two year old dancing as did Amy.

Amy stopped laughing and looked to her "Where's his dad?" she winced at her bluntness but Rebekah didn't looked fazed by it

"Oh him?" she blew out a breath "I don't even know anymore, we had met in Cali when I was a freshman and then we did the deed and boom he was gone" she sighed "I had heard he was in Texas so I came looking for him when Jude was one and my brother came with us- we ended up loving Austin so we decided to stay"

Amy sighed "Sorry about the shit deal on that"

Rebekah waved her off "Nah, it's okay- I should've known better. Besides Jude is probably better off without him- He was kinda a douche" Amy laughed but was cut off when her phone started to vibrate loudly in her pocket, Rebekah looked to her "Are you sure you don't want to answer that? That's like the fifth call in ten minutes"

Amy dug in her pocket and only hesitated for second before turning it off, she dropped her phone on the table, she smiled softly "I'm fine just right here"

**X**

Lauren jumped out of the car with everyone trailing behind her; they all started to scream for Amy but all stopped to see the blonde at a table with another blonde. Three people felt their stomach twist uncomfortably- two were able to admit they were jealous.

Liam pushed himself out of his own trance first and ran over to her, calling at her. Amy had stopped her sentence mid-way and whipped around, she jumped up and looked like she was going to start talking, or explaining but it all got stopped up in her throat when Liam just pulled her to him. He squeezed her tightly and petted her hair "Don't _ever_ do that again" he whispered and Amy felt her heart fill with guilt, so she nodded against him and grasped at his shirt.

They pulled away from each other and Amy tried to not let Karma's presence take over like it always had, instead she turned around and made a hand gesture "Guys this is Rebekah"

Lauren huffed "You worried us into the ground to come talk to someone?"

Amy shrugged "It wasn't planned" she looked over to Rebekah "I came and sat down and then she had come to get something, then she gave me her jacket" she gestured to the jacket that she still wore "And then she didn't want to leave me alone"

Lauren sighed and looked past Amy to Rebekah "Thank you" the blonde smiled and pushed herself up from the table, she crossed over and Reagan couldn't help the hand that flew to Amy's waist as if to maintain contact and remind Amy she was still there.

"So I will see you on Monday then?" Amy nodded and Rebekah smiled "Okay then" she looked around to all of them and tried to not look uncomfortable with all the questioning stares "Have a good rest of break" they all murmured 'yeah you too' or something else around the same thing and she sent Amy one last quite goodbye before walking off.

Amy wrapped the jacket around her tighter and didn't utter a word about giving it back.

Once Rebekah was out of sight, Amy winced. She was going to get it. Lauren let out a deep sigh "Amy Grace Raudenfeld" she started "What in the actual fuck is wrong with you?" Amy sighed and was internally grateful for Lauren not screeching.

"I-I" the words were caught in Amy's throat, she had been able to forget why she needed to get away but in all one swift motion- it hit her as it did when she first found out.

"Mark told us what happened" Reagan said softly, so that her girlfriend wouldn't have to say the words out loud, the words she was so clearly not ready to say.

"Wait, Mark's here?" Karma questioned, her face scrunched up

Amy nodded and let out a shaky sigh "they got here a few days ago" she looked down at her feet "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but there was just so much going on and-"

"It's fine" Karma interjected "Really" she smiled at her best friend for good measure and Amy seemed to take it well.

Lauren huffed "Did you not think it was a good idea to call us, let us know you weren't dead?"

Amy sighed "Yes, in hindsight I wasn't really thinking it through" she blew out a breath "But I wanted to be alone, okay? I just was going through a lot and I was having a hard time processing what happened and I just-' she stopped for a second and reigned her composure "I just needed time"

Lauren sighed and reached out and grabbed Amy's hand "Just next time? Just let us know you aren't dead" Amy nodded and Lauren pulled Amy to her and hugged her, they pulled back and Reagan kissed Amys' temple mumbling 'you're such a dumbass shrimp' she kissed the skin beneath her lips again 'just don't do that again' Amy nodded and pulled back and kissed Reagan softly. She pulled back and locked eyes with Karma, Liam clapped his hands loudly

"Alright so why don't we" he gestured to himself, Reagan and Lauren "go wait in the car" he turned to the auburn haired girl "Do you need a ride?" Karma shook her head

"No, my mom is going to pick me up" he nodded and grabbed Reagan and Lauren and pulled them, not without arguments, to the car leaving Karma and Amy alone.

They stood in silence for a second before Karma's composure broke and she pulled Amy to her, she pressed her face to Amy's chest "Buttface why do you always have to be so difficult?" Amy sighed and laughed, she kissed Karma's temple

"It's a talent" they pulled back from each other but maintained contact, Amy sighed and looked to the ground "You still won't be around right?" Karma sighed, sadly and nodded

"Yes but just till she's born" she rested a hand on Amy's stomach "We can't have her being under any stress"

Amy scoffed "Too late"

"Do you wanna tell me why or…?"

Amy looked up and took a deep breath "Mark's my dad, like my actual father"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" a look of disbelief on her face

Amy shook her head "I wish I was kidding"

"I'm sorry Amy, I know that you always hated your dad and to find out it's him is just" Karma sighed "I'm sorry"

The blonde pulled Karma to her "Thank you" she whispered out "For everything, for helping, for coming, for being you. Just thank you"

Karma nodded "Where else would I be when my best friend is alone and sad" Karma squeezed Amy 'I miss you" she said sadly "Just so you know, I miss you"

"I miss you too" Amy's voice broke and she buried her nose in Karma's locks "I miss you a lot"

Karma pulled back "Okay" she wiped at her face "You are going to go to that car, go home, get into bed, watch some T.V and then you're going to sleep, okay?" Amy nodded and smiled through her watery eyes

"Okay"

"Now go" she pushed Amy to the direction of the car, Amy looked back once and she waved weakly at Karma who waved back with a sad smile. Amy then walked to the car and got into the back with Reagan. She rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder and looked at the clock that was in the car: 7:45. She had been gone for about nearly five hours and she was exhausted.

Reagan shifted under her till she was turned to her and had her arms wrapped around Amy, the blonde sighed happily "Okay not let's go home"

A silence settled in the car and Amy's eyes opened to see Liam looking out the front his hands gripping the wheel, Laruen was looking at her lap and Reagan was looking anywhere but Amy.

The pregnant blonde groaned "What now?"

_**And nearly five thousand words later here we are- I think this is my longest chapter. Please Review!**_


	23. If Only For A Moment

_**I hope you like this chapter, I kinda changed the pace for a second so yeah.**_

Bethany Elizabeth Booker was a simple teenager, she didn't want much even coming from a rich family like the Bookers, Bethany was just a teenager who wanted what her parents seemed to lack- love.

She just wanted for someone to love her in the most passionate way, in the most extreme way, in the most genuine way. Anything to take her away from what her family had given her.

So when she bumped William James Thompson on a soft sunny day making all her books spill onto the floor and he dropped to his knees and said hushed apologies and started stuttering, Bethany knew something special was at work.

So she helped him up as he struggled with his words, smiled at him softly and assured him it was okay. He gave her a smile and she couldn't help but how her heart warmed- she knew. She chatted happily as they walked to class and when they go to her class, she made she he had her number- she wanted to know him better.

And how they did.

By their second date, Bethany knew she loved him. She knew that William was her love and no one could ever make her feel like he did. He was her Liam and she was his Beth. They couldn't be touched. William had been everything Bethany had ever looked for and to top it all off he was from a well off family- so her father would have no qualms about their relationship.

And he didn't.

Charles Booker absolutely loved William and how he his daughter was completely taken with him, even a man like Charles couldn't help but smile at how his daughter looked truly happy.

And she continued to be happy for a year and a half but then everything crumbled around her.

Liam had gone to the doctor when he had started having migraines sometimes they were so bad not even Beth could get ho out of bed. So she insisted he get checked out.

He had come to her that same day and led her to his car, she sat in the passenger seat and she looked to him worried. He gripped her hand so tightly she was in pain but when she heard him mutter the words 'cancer' and 'terminal' the last thing on Beth's mind was the pain in her hand.

Brain cancer took Liam 4 months later. Beth gave herself to him 2 months before he died. She was 2 months pregnant at his funeral.

When Charles and her mother, Sophia, had found out her mother sympathized with her as did her father but her father knew what had to be done. She was sent away 5 days after burying Liam.

She spent the next 9 months trying to detach herself from the baby; anything to make what she knew was going to happen easier on them both.

But when her doctor happily announced 'it's a boy!' she felt her heart break all over again, this was the last thing Liam ever gave her, this baby, her baby, their baby. Their son.

So she tried to convince her father to let her keep the only thing she held of William, she knew she wouldn't survive losing him. So her father agreed.

Just not in the way Beth wanted.

She gave birth and the nurse took her son away and never came back. She found out later that her son was taken immediately to her father and mother who would raise him as their own.

She screamed and cried but nothing helped ease the ache in her heart, she lost her son. She lost William all over again.

She received a call later that day from her father and she wasn't even given a chance to fight her father on the choice before he said things about 'college' and 'living her life' she sighed heavily and let fat tears roll down her face. She took a deep breath and shakily whispered out that she would sign the papers without any problem as long as she named him.

He hastily agreed, she took a deep breath and said "Liam James Booker" he sighed heavily and agreed. Hu hung up not two seconds later and Beth felt her heart harden. She didn't want to be hurt again.

So she stayed where she was for two years before going home and within a simple look to the little boy she had given birth two years ago she felt her walls crash.

But then Liam had happily cried out "mama!" and ran to her mother- that was when Beth decided.

She was Bethany not Beth. That young girl who only cared to find love died with Liam. She died and Bethany had no desire to bring her back.

**X**

A silence hung in the air and for the second time that day Amy felt like she wanted to get out of the car, run and never look back. She tightened her grip on Reagan's hand and tried to regain the breathing she lose as soon as she heard the words 'my parents came back' were uttered from Liam's lips.

"Amy?" Reagan's voice sounded drowned out and far away like Amy was drowning, she turned to look at her and saw worry etched on her face "Shrimp, are you okay?"

Amy thought for a second how she really didn't know how to answer her girlfriend. She knew the answer was no but she didn't know how to say 'no, I'm not. I'm almost positive this is only to get more fucked' in a way that wouldn't make anyone worry. So she opted for not answering.

"Amy?" Lauren sounded drowned out too.

The blonde in question swallowed hard and seemed to feel everything rush at her with a wave of clarity. She feels her heart pace pick up, her palms start to sweat and she's losing her controlled breathing.

"I-I" she stuttered out "Y-You're parents are home?"

Liam nodded "I wasn't expecting them for a few more months but they came home for Christmas"

Amy nodded slowly and tried to process everything that was handed to her, her grip on Reagan's hand loosened until she completely let go. She wiped her palms on her pants and looked to her girlfriend apologetically- she just needed to wipe the damn sweat off her hands.

The car eventually started moving and not too long after they were parked in front of the house that Amy held so dear and was now terrified that it was all going to be ripped out from under her

They sat in the car for about 10 minutes, none of them ready to get up and leave, until Lauren sighed and opened the door. Everyone looked to her wildly and she kept her stare firm "We can't sit in this car forever. We have to go"

They all eventually followed with Liam and Amy being the most reluctant, when they reached the door Amy felt her pulse quicken by 5 times and she suddenly wanted somebody to just hold her. Her hand flew out and grasped at Reagan's hand and squeezed- Reagan gave her a comforting squeeze back and tried her best to not show her own nervousness.

Liam unlocked the door and they all cautiously entered with Amy in the back of the small group, Liam's sister was sitting on the couch with a book in hand, his mother could be heard humming in the kitchen and his father was on the couch watching T.V- Amy winced at how cold he looked simply just sitting there.

Liam swallowed hard which gained the attention of his sister "Oh Liam" she said sweetly- too sweetly "You're back" she looked past him and looked to the girls "and you brought friends?"

His father looked up and the confusion and distaste was clear but nonetheless stood up from his seat "Liam, who are these lovely ladies?"

Lauren forced her best beauty pageant smile on pushed past Liam and stuck her hand out "I'm Lauren Cooper, sir" he smiled and shook her hand, she turned and pulled yanked Amy to the front to be seen "And this is-" she was cut off when a look passed over his face and Liam's sister stood up

"Amy" she squeaked "So lovely to see you again" she wrapped an arm around a clearly panicked and uncomfortable Amy.

Liam sighed and pulled Amy from her embrace "Beth, stop" he said firmly, he looked to his dad "We need to talk to you"

He looked bewildered "Whose we?" Liam gestured between himself and Amy "About what?"

"Something not involving her" Liam sent a glare to Bethany who looked wounded

"Liam, don't be rude to your sister"

"She's not my s-"Amy elbowed Liam in the side

"Enough" she muttered lowly to him, he sighed and crossed his arms across his chest, Lauren and Reagan exchanged a confused glance.

"We just need to talk" he stated again and Charles sighed

"Go get your mother" he commanded of his daughter, who nodded and went to retrieve her mother, his father looked to Lauren and Reagan "It was nice to meet you both" he said, politely

"We're not leaving" Lauren said "She's my sister, I'm going to stay"

"I'm sorry but I'm not comfortable with that" he said a little less politely "Amy knows sensitive information about our family and we would rather that stay between us"

Lauren masked her confusion with a hard glare "I'm not leaving"

Charles looked to Liam "If they don't leave- we aren't speaking about whatever is damn important"

Liam sent Lauren a pleading look "Lauren please" she ignored Liam and simply crossed her arms across her chest and sent a hard glare to Liam's father. Amy sighed and moved away from Liam and stood in front of her sister

"Lauren please" she pealed quietly "I need you to take Reagan and just wait in the car"

"Amy-"

The small blonde was cut off when Reagan finally spoke "I got her shrimp" Amy smiled at her gratefully, Reagan pulled on Lauren's arm who was reluctant but with both Amy and Liam's pleads went without too much trouble.

Amy sighed and looked at the closed door, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then turned around. She plastered a smile on her face when she saw Bethany and Sophia come into the room. Liam's family sat on the couch with Bethany on the loveseat and his grandparents on the couch.

"Okay Liam" his father started "What do you want to talk about?"

"Dad something happened while you were away"

"Actually it happened before you left we just weren't aware of it till after you left" Amy interjected, Liam sent her a look and she looked to the ground "sorry I get word vomit when I'm nervous" she mumbled, she slapped herself mentally for not being able to shut up.

"Anyways" he looked back to his father "The point is I need to tell you something" he took a deep breath and opened his mouth but nothing came out- he tried to speak but all his words were jumbled around in his head making it difficult to speak.

After a few seconds of seeing Liam's struggling Amy sighed and grabbed his wrist, he looked to her "I don't think you can do this" she said softly "Let me" he looked to her gratefully and she looked to the hard and confused stares of his parents and felt her own words get mixed up so she opted for showing them instead of telling.

She unzipped the jacket and handed it to Liam, she sighed heavily and reached back and bunched a piece of her shirt in her hand making the shirt tighten around her midsection- making her bump more than noticeable.

For second nothing happened. They were just trying to figure out why Liam's girlfriend was stripping in their living room then she tightened her shirt and no one reacted for a Nano second but then everything happened at once. Bethany let out a gasp and dropped the glass that she held in her hands, Sophia bit down on her lip and did everything in her power to not look disappointed and his father, well, he looked like he could kill Liam.

"You got her knocked up?" he asked, angrily

"I-I…yes" Liam spit out and his father sighed heavily

"You did this even knowing about your sister?!" he pointed a finger to a still shocked Bethany "After what she went through?!"

"I-I'm sorry" Liam stuttered out and Amy reached over and grabbed his hand, she was worried to find him shaking.

Charles took a deep breath to calm himself, he looked over Amy before looking to Beth "Fine" he sighed out "We can fix this" he ran his hand through his hair "We can say it's Beth's baby that she had a surrogate had her baby"

"Wait Dad-"

"Yes and then everything will be fine" Charles smiled "Fixed"

"Um not fixed" Amy said, Charles looked to her

"What do you mean 'not fixed'?"

"I mean that I'm not giving my baby to her" Amy pointed to a now listening Bethany "She's my baby"

Sophia let out a little cry "She?"

Liam looked to his adoptive mother "Yea, she's having a girl"

Charles snapped his fingers getting the attention back to him, he looked to Amy and sighed "Amy, sweetheart you have your whole life ahead of you" Beth sighed- this was the speech that he had used on her. She's sure that she's about to have a daughter, soon "You have to live your life and-"

"She's my life" Amy interjected, stopping the man

Charles looked shocked to be interrupted "W-What?"

"She's my life" Amy repeated, she laid a hand on her stomach "I love her so much, I love this little person I have never even met more than anyone I have _ever_ known. She's already my life I won't be letting someone else my daughter"

"Amy think about her for a second" Charles said "She's needs more in life than a couple of teenagers"

Amy scoffed "You think it's just me and Liam?" she sighed "I have my mother, my step-father, my sister, my girlfriend-"

Sophia sputtered "Wait girlfriend?" but Amy ignored her

"I have my best friends, my best friend's parents, my f-father" Amy stuttered as she tried to not let Mark weigh heavy on her too much in the moment "My step-mother" she referred to Lexie as such- she saw it fitting "I have everyone on my side" Charles looked taken aback "Now it's up to you if you want to know your granddaughter"

"B-But" Charles stuttered out, Sophia sighed

"Let it go Charles- she's raising her daughter" Amy smiled to her softly while her husband whipped around to face her

"You support this?!"

"She wants to raise her daughter" she sighed and stood up "I'm not risking not knowing my granddaughter"

"But Beth can give her a so much better life" he turned to Beth "And I know you want a baby"

"Charles!" Sophia cried out "Stop it! We destroyed out own daughter by taking her son because we believed we knew what was best, I won't let you take our son's daughter away from him"

"B-but-"

"Enough Charles!" he man huffed at his wife, he turned around to Amy and Liam

"If you change your mind- Beth's always here" he stomped upstairs and the air settled uncomfortably

"You should get some rest" Sophia said looking to her son and Amy "It's been a long day, do you need a ride?"

"Oh I umm"

"Mom, she's been staying here" Liam said quickly "Her mom had kicked her out but they're on good terms now but she's still here"

Amy raised her hands "I can go back home"

"No, no" Sophia sighed "If this has been your home since we left then I'll be damned if I let him take it from you" she started to walk up the stairs but stopped and turned around "So that girlfriend thing?"

"Her name is Reagan"

"So you aren't dating?"

Amy and Liam shook their head "Nope"

Sophia sighed heavily "Alright" she mumbled as she started up the stairs again, leaving Bethany with the teens.

She stood up and sighed as she looked at the broken glass that still lay on the floor "So umm I'm going to go clean this up" She walked to the kitchen and came back a second later she dropped to her knees and started to clean the glass up when she felt her eyes burn. She didn't know what was happening until she felt a tear fall on her hand, she sighed and rolled her eyes at her own tears and wiped at her face.

She saw someone drop next to them and she looked to see Amy "What do you want?"

Amy sighed "Just wanted to see how Stella's grandma was"

Bethany felt her breath get caught and she knew that she was being destroyed from the inside by a baby all over again.

"She's not my granddaughter" Bethany said shakily, she wiped at her face again "She's my niece"

Amy sighed and grabbed Bethany's wrist, the woman looked to the teen with wide eyes "She's your granddaughter, not you niece or anything else- granddaughter"

"But Liam isn't mi-"

"Oh please" Amy scoffed "He's your son, look at him" Bethany looked over to when Liam sat awkwardly "That's your son"

Bethany looked over to Amy and sighed heavily "Thank you" she whispered out

"No problem. Now" she pushed herself up from the floor and put her hand out "Get up and go to bed"

"But the glass"

"I will handle it" Amy said easily "Just go to bed, you look awful"

Bethany allowed herself to laugh and she nodded "Okay, okay" she stood up and was about to walk away but quickly turned around and hugged Amy to her chest "You're going to be a better mom than I ever could've been"

Bethany released Amy muttered a goodnight to Liam and then retreated to her mom leaving the teens alone to sort out what just happened.

Beth opened the door to her room and she closed it behind her, she sat down at her vanity and took her earrings off and then started to brush her hair out. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes

"Liam?" she whispered out to her empty bedroom "I know that maybe you can't hear me but I'm taking the chance you have been looking over me and Liam and that you're here right now and I-" Bethany took a sharp inhale of breath "I just wanted to let you know that you're going to be a grandpa" Bethany smiled "He made our same mistake but they're ready to take care of it, not like I did" she felt a tear roll down her cheek "I know that he would be ours had you stayed with us and we would've been the best damn family"

She opened her eyes and wiped at her face, she let out a sob as she let the idea of everything set in her, the idea of Liam, the idea of what could've been, the idea that she could've been happy.

And as she sobbed she, if for a moment, felt the same warmth in her chest she felt every time Liam hugged her. And, if for a second, Beth was happy.

_**So yeah? This is what you guys had been asking for since forever and it turned out weird- I just wanted to humanize the characters of Liam's family. Like I am sure that his sister/mother went through a lot when it came to giving her son up- I don't know maybe I read too much into it.**_

_***sigh* please review?**_

_**ALSO FOR THOSE WHO KEEP ASKING**_**- If**_** I am correct (which I think I am) Amy is 16 weeks pregnant and I am just realizing how slow this story is moving…ugh**_

_**Also, yes, Rebekah is from TO- I don't like The Vampire Diaries but I love the Originals so yeah- wanted Rebekah in my story **_


	24. 7 Weeks in the Making

_**Short but long…you'll see what I mean**_

As Amy lay awake that night with Reagan wrapped around her, Liam's head resting on their legs, and Lauren clutching on to Amy's shirt she had been struck by how alone she felt. She had the most amazing people wrapped around her (literally) and she still couldn't fight the empty feeling that filled her chest in the most ironic way.

She felt the need to leave, she felt like she was drowning in the most excruciating way, she wanted to fling herself off the bed but she took a deep breath instead and tried to even her breathing out but to no avail.

So she moved her leg and shook Liam just enough so that he was on Reagan's leg fully, she carefully detached Lauren from her shirt and slid out as best she could.

Luckily enough she hadn't waken up any of them; she reveled in her triumph before slipping on her shoes and creeping out of the house. She at first sat in the car with the keys in the ignition, and her hands on the wheel with no idea where she was going to go.

She looked down at the car radio that read: _3:22, _Amy sighed and tried to convince herself to go back to bed but nothing could make her move. She slowly turned the ignition and the car rumbled to life, she winced at the loud noise but sighed in relief to see no one had woken up.

She pulled out of the driveway and drove till her heart felt a little fuller, till she was parked in the parking lot of the hospital staring at the building that held her mother and step-father. She released a breath, sent a prayed to whoever was listening and opened her door.

She walked briskly and only stopped a second in front of the bench that held bad memories but didn't hold Lexie and Mark. She swallowed the lump in her throat and continued on her path to the room she was looking for.

She stood outside the door for a second before taking a deep breath and pushing the door open with a creek. Farrah was curled up on her bed with Bruce lying on the chair in the most uncomfortable position. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door to wake her mother, Farrah slowly opened her eyes as did Bruce, she sat up sharply at seeing Amy she let out a relieved cry

"Oh Amy!" Farrah put her hand over her chest "I was so worried about you"

"Were you?" Amy sneered out, and Farrah looked taken aback

"Amy, what's wrong?"

"You-"the blonde swallowed back her cry and tried to compose herself, she looked to Bruce "Can I get a moment alone with my mother, Bruce?"

"I don't know if that's a-"Farrah laid a hand on her husband's wrist and sent him a comforting smile

"It's alright sweetheart" she assured "I think I want a late snack anyways" Bruce looked hesitant to leave but Farrah gave his hand a comforting squeeze and a smile so he leaned over kissed her forehead and walked out to leave mother and daughter.

Farrah sighed heavily and raised her eyes to meet Amy's "Okay, baby, talk to me"

"Why did you let him back into our lives?"

The older blonde furrowed her brows together "Amy, he's your daddy, I thought that you deserved to know him"

"But you didn't let him tell me?"

Farrah could hear the hurt in Amy's voice "I-I didn't want to lose you, Amy. I know I wasn't the best mother in the world but I tried but Mark he had it all, he had the soul mate, the house, the good family, the everything" Farrah bit down on her lip "I only had you"

"So because you had nothing, you decided to continues to let me think that my father didn't love me?!" Amy yelled out "You decided that a five year old could handle thinking she wasn't good enough for some man?!"

"Oh Amy" Farrah sighed out "I never wanted tha-"

"But that's what you got!" Amy yelled in frustration "Do you have any idea how badly that fucked me up?!"

"I didn't want to hurt you!" Farrah cried out "I just didn't want to lose you to her!"

Amy's eyes grew wide "This is about Lexie?!" she released a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair "You let a teenager scare you so much that you decided that I didn't deserve to know?!"

"No! No! I just-"Farrah groaned as she looked for the right words "I just didn't want to lose you Amy! I wouldn't have been able to survive that!"

"So you let me nearly die on the inside?" Amy whispered out "You let me always believe that some bastard hated you and me enough to not even want to know, when I had him right by my side for years" Amy wiped angrily at the tears that fell down her face "Then you proceed to tell them they have to leave?"

"Amy they were going to take you away from me" Farrah whispered out through her tears "I had to make them leave"

"No you knew that he needed to own up to being my dad but you spent years saying how I would hate him and you sacred him" Amy pointed a finger to her mother "You scared the only source of love I had away"

"I love you!"

Amy scoffed "Yeah you were sure showing it every time you went out"

Farrah sighed "Amy, please" she whispered out "Don't let them take you from me"

"They didn't have to!" Amy yelled "You did that all on your own" she angrily spit out in a lower tone but to Farrah she might as well as screamed it at her. Amy spun on her heel and pushed the door open and walked out ignoring the pleas of her mother- she doesn't know what 's going to happen with her but she knows there is no going back.

Amy slammed her door shut as she jumped into her car, and took a deep breath. It came out shaky and suddenly her world was fuzzy, she blinked and tears streamed down her cheeks. She let out a broken sob and leaned her head against the steering wheel, she pushed herself back and tried to blink the tears away but they were quickly replaced.

"Fuck!" she screamed out as she hit her steering wheel, she felt her whole body slump and she stayed there for 30 minutes before she felt herself calm down.

She knew her face was swollen, red and blotchy but she couldn't have cared less as she started up the car and pulled away from the parking lot, soon she found herself in front of the hotel that held her father and her heart ached.

She rummaged through the console of the car till she found the key card that Mark had given her; she took a few gulps of air and brushed her hair back. She quickly made her way to the third floor where Mark and Lexie were residing, she pulled the key card out from her pocket and was about to put it in when her whole body stopped.

The card lingered just above the slot and she couldn't bring herself to act like everything was fine, she stuffed the card into her back pocket and knocked firmly on the door.

She heard groans and grunts as she waited and she then realized it was four in the morning- they were asleep. She was about to run away when the door flung open to reveal a very tired Mark, he looked sleepy for all of two seconds before realizing that Amy was in front of him.

His eyes snapped open and straightened his posture up "Amy?" he said loud enough for Lexie to hear but still had the obvious confusion in his tone "Baby, what are you doing here?" there was a crash and a loud thud and two seconds later a delirious and confused Lexie appeared next to him

"Amy are you okay?"

She stayed silent for as second "You're my dad" She stated plainly "You are my father, you helped make me"

Mark nodded "Yeah"

"I-I hated my dad for years you know? I hated him for leaving and never coming back and I hated him for making him hate and question myself. I hated him so much" she sighed "But I don't hate you. In fact I never hated you. You were my dad for nine years, you helped me realize that he was the dumbass not me but most of all you loved me in ways I didn't know possible"

"Amy…"

"But now I'm confused. Are you the bastard or my Mark?" Her voice was lost, broken and just confused. Amy was so desperately looking so an answer.

"Amy I am Mark" he stated simply "I will always be your Mark, and whatever that means, a bastard or a good man, is your choice and I-"he took a deep breath "I will respect that"

"You're…" Amy trailed off "I don't know what you are" she said softly "It's all too much"

Mark so wanted to hold her in his arms but resisted his urge, he lifted her head so that they locked eyes "Take all the time you need"

Amy nodded and glued her arms to her side- no hugs. She needed to think logically, she was two steps away when she turned around "I love you" she said finally "I love you both and I" Amy took a deep breath "I need you to know that"

"We love you more than anything in this world" Lexie said with all the love in her heart "Nothing will change that" Amy nodded and spun on her heel.

As she walked to her car, tear free, she stopped for a second. She took a deep breath and somehow her chest felt a little more full, and not in the worst way. She knew that this didn't fix anything but it started something and, for now, that's all she needed.

**X**

Amy slipped her shoes off and gently nudged Liam as she was about to climb up to Reagan and Lauren when an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her. She let out an 'ommphf' and twisted her head back to see Liam peeking at her through half lidded eyes "Where were you?' he mumbled, sleepily

"Somewhere" she whispered back to him

He shrugged his shoulders "I will grill you later, now I'm too tired" he held Amy firmly against his chest and she sighed. She reached up and grabbed Reagan's hand and gripped it- she wanted to be connected to her in some way.

And that's how she fell asleep, a little less empty but a little more confused.

**X**

A week later she, Liam and Lauren went back to school.

She walked onto campus with Lauren and Liam by her side; they did the usual run down with Vashti and then started to head to class. Amy was halfway to first period when she saw a woman on her knees with a small toddler next to her, Amy felt bad as she saw the girl struggled to get the papers she dropped so she ran over to help.

"Hey do you need any help?"

"Yeah, actually, that would be great" the girl looked up and smiled widely "Amy!"

Amy's face brightened "Rebekah!" she dropped to her knees and started to help gather papers "What are you doing here so late?"

Rebekah groaned "I woke up late, and then my mom couldn't watch Jude so I have to bring him to the school daycare and to top it all off my car wouldn't start"

Amy winced "Talk about rough morning"

"Yeah I know" the girl finally stood up "Thank you for helping though"

"yeah, no problem"

Rebekah made a small 'oh' noise "Stupid me" she grumbled to herself "This is Jude" she gestured to the small boy with brown hair "Jude" her voice rose an octave and was sweet like honey "This is Amy, can you say hi to Amy?" the small boy shied away and hid behind his mother's leg

"Hi Jude" Amy said softly "I'm Amy" she placed a hand on her stomach "And this is Stella" she smiled at the boy "Would you like to say hi to Stella?"

The boy peeked his head out from behind his mother's leg and nodded his head; he walked up to Amy and placed a small hand on her stomach. He giggled loudly when the baby kicked his hand; he turned to his mother with a bright smile "Baby, mama!"

Rebekah smiled softly "Yes, sweetheart, a baby" he smiled widely and rubbed Amy's stomach, he looked up to the blonde

"Stella?"

Amy nodded "yes, sweet boy, Stella"

He looked to her stomach "Stella!" he yelled at her stomach "We friends, kay?" He nodded to himself and seemed satisfied with the kick he received.

"Sorry to ruin this sweet moment but I really have to go" Rebekah sad hurriedly "We are already late"

Amy nodded "No, no go hurry" she smiled at how Jude followed his mother, dutifully but turned around and waved rushed

"Bye Stella and Stella mama!" he yelled out and Amy waved back smiling brightly

"Bye Jude" she called out making the small boy squeal with happiness, she stood in her place for a second and rubbed her stomach trying to make sense of it all.

It was the first time anyone but Amy had felt Stella kick and it was a small boy insisting they were friends. Amy couldn't wipe the smile off her face all day.

**X**

After a week Reagan sat Amy down on the couch for a talk.

It was the first time that the house was empty since Liam's family came home and it was nice till Reagan said 'we should talk' making Amy's heart plummet to her stomach.

She sat down next to the girl and held her hands tightly in her own, she watched Reagan. She watched how she breathed, and how it was unusual, how she seemed nervous, how the girl looked like she didn't want this talk as much as Amy did.

"Amy?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to be with me?"

Amy's eyes grew wide "What?" she asked disbelieved "Why would you ask me that?"

Reagan scoffed "Because Amy it's been forever since you felt like my girlfriend, it's been feeling you're Liam's or Rebekah's or even Bethany's"

Amy shook her head "Wha-"

"Amy, please just me honest with me" Reagan sighed "I can take it" the girl closed her eyes and Amy saw how the girl was putting her heart out to be broken so the blonde did and said what she felt.

She pulled Reagan in by the neck and latched onto her mouth; Reagan eagerly reciprocated the kiss but pulled back a second later. She rested her forehead on Amy's, she was heaving and she looked anywhere but Amy "What does this mean?"

Amy pulled back all the way and made Reagan look at her, once they locked eyes Amy smiled "I love you" she whispered out "I love you so much and I honestly don't know what I would do if it wasn't for you. You're my savior, my love and everything else. I love you"

Reagan's eyes grew shiny "You love me?"

Amy nodded "I do, so much"

"I love you too" Reagan squeaked out, tears falling down her face "I love you so much" Amy smiled and kissed the girl.

Within the next 20 minutes- Amy lost her virginity to her girlfriend.

(Well, her lesbian sex virginity)

**X**

Two weeks later she found herself at the hotel where Lexie and Mark still were, she knocked on the door and Lexie opened it. The woman was taken aback "Amy?"

"Hey" Amy said simply as she walked in "Where's dad?"

Lexie looked to her confused "H-He's out"

Amy shrugged "Oh okay well then me and you can have a marathon of _Friends_ till he gets back" she faced Lexie and smiled to see the woman close to tears and biting on her lip to keep from tears spilling "Is that okay?"

Lexie nodded hurriedly "Yes, yes that's more than perfect"

Amy smiled "Good"

**X**

A week later Amy went to her mom, she opened the door to her old house to see her mom on the couch. Farrah stood up and gaped at her daughter "Amy?"

"Mark's my dad" Amy said simply "He's my dad and I love him"

Farrah swallowed hard "Okay, baby"

"And Lexie's my step-mom and I love her"

Farrah forced back tears "Okay" she croaked out

"But you're my mom and I love you"

Farrah smiled widely and hugged her daughter to her chest, this was okay for now.

**X**

Two weeks later Liam was resting his head on Amy's bump as they watched a sitcom on Netflix when Amy felt Stella kick where Liam's head was.

At first she though he didn't feel anything but then he sat up suddenly and looked at her with big, wide, teary eyes "She kicked me" he whispered out "I felt her"

Amy smiled warmly and he quickly laid his head back on her stomach, he turned and pressed his lisp to her stomach "Come on, baby" he mumbled against her stomach "Kick daddy again"

And that's how Regan and Lauren found them 20 minutes later.

_**If this chapter was anything is was a way for me to write out what happens with Mark (not everything is fixed but Amy is now more than willing to fix it), how Amy reacted to Farrah keeping it from her, Reamy loving and a few other thing thrown in for good measure. Also addresses the whole slow pace of the story…**_

_**I hoped you like it even though it was short. Please Review!**_

_**Oh yeah and I'm putting this in caps: AMY IS 23 WEEKS PREGANTN NOW. OKAY? OKAY.**_

_**Now, goodbye.**_


End file.
